SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ
by tany cullen
Summary: Bella llega a Forks huyendo de una horrible experiencia, ahí conoce a Edward y se enamora de él... —Siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase —me había dicho, pero él no cumplió su promesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama y aquello fuera de la saga es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Llegué a Port Ángeles y busqué un taxi que me llevara hasta Forks, después de trece años volvía al lugar en el que nací, nunca me hubiera imaginado que volvería aquí y mucho menos las circunstancias que me obligarían a hacerlo. Encontré un taxi y subí, esperando llegar a Forks antes de que Rosalie y Jasper se fueran al instituto, sino, no sé qué es lo que haré.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y viví en Forks hasta los cuatro años. Cuando mi padre, Charlie, murió mi mamá decidió que mudarnos era lo mejor para ambas, así que los últimos trece años hemos vivido en Jacksonville. Ahí fue donde conocí a Rosalie y Jasper Hale, nos hicimos amigos mi primer día en el jardín de niños y hace dos años ellos se mudaron a Forks.

Cuando tenía diez años mi madre conoció a alguien, su nombre es Phil Witherdale, él también era viudo y tenía un hijo: James.

Unos meses después decidieron casarse y se puede decir que todo era perfecto, James y yo nos llevábamos bien a pesar de que él era un par de años mayor que yo, pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando cumplí dieciséis años; James se comportaba distinto conmigo, me miraba de una forma que me causaba escalofríos y mucho miedo. Un par de semanas atrás fue mi cumpleaños número diecisiete y mi mamá insistió en organizar una fiesta, a pesar de que no me gustaban mucho las fiestas y estar rodeaba de personas, tengo que admitir que me divertí, pero no me imaginaba el infierno que comenzaría esa misma noche.

—Señorita ya llegamos —la voz del taxista me sacó de mis pensamientos, parpadeé un tanto confundida al notar que, efectivamente, el coche estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de mi amigos.

Bajé del coche y el taxista me ayudó a sacar mi maleta de la cajuela, le pagué y un tanto titubeante caminé hasta la puerta de la casa, toqué el timbre con la esperanza de que aún no se hubieran ido al instituto, ellos eran la únicas personas que podían ayudarme en este momento y sino estaban no sabría a dónde más ir.

—¿Bella, qué haces aquí? —me preguntó una Rosalie demasiado confundida al abrir la puerta y verme frente a ella.

—Rose yo... ¿Podría quedarme unos días aquí? —contesté con otra pregunta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Claro que sí, vamos pasa que te estás empapando —no me había dado cuenta de que llovía hasta que ella lo mencionó y, efectivamente, mis ropas comenzaban a humedecerse. Rose se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar y cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué ocurrió Bella? ¿Vienes tú sola?

—Sí, vengo sola... yo... discutí con Renée y... me fui de la casa. No sabía a donde más ir —limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano temblorosa, Rosalie notó mi estado de nerviosismo y su mirada se llenó de preocupación.

—Estás muy nerviosa, vamos arriba para que te seques y descanses un poco, ¿si? Ya cuando estés más tranquila me contaras todo ¿vale? —asentí y la seguí escaleras arriba.

Rosalie me llevó hasta una habitación, de forma mecánica me puse un pijama de franela que ella me prestó, me recosté y me cubrió con una manta.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy a prepararte un té de tila, te ayudará a descansar —asentí y tras suspirar pesadamente salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después regresó con el té y un par de pastillas para dormir, me los entregó y se quedó conmigo hasta que terminé con el último sorbo del té, Rosalie me dijo que descansara, que ella estaría abajo para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Las pastillas comenzaron a hacer efecto y comencé a sentir mucho sueño, me volví a acostar esperando que las pesadillas no se hicieran presentes y poder dormir un poco.

Sólo espero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí... en especial él, con ese pensamiento, me quedé profundamente dormida.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Este Fic ya había sido publicado, pero he decidido editarlo (al igual que mis otros Fic's) así que he eliminado los capítulos y los iré subiendo conforme los vaya teniendo listos =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama y aquello fuera de la saga es de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Me desperté confundida y, al no reconocer la habitación en la que me encontraba, me incorporé con un rápido movimiento sentándome en la orilla de la cama, algo no muy acertado de mi parte ya que el movimiento fue demasiado brusco y me mareé, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo esperando a que todo dejara de darme vueltas.

Cuando el mareo se pasó, recorrí el lugar con la mirada y los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, así como mi llegada a Forks, me golpearon con fuerza, provocando que la bilis me subiera hasta la garganta. Un tanto tambaleante caminé hasta al baño, abrí el grifo del lavabo y mojé mi rostro con la esperanza de que la desagradable sensación de nausea se marchara.

Me cambié el pijama por unos jeans desgastados y una blusa negra de mangas largas, recogí mi cabello en una desordenada coleta y salí de la habitación; con cuidado bajé las escaleras, escuché unos ruidos que provenían de la que supuse sería la cocina y me dirigí hasta ahí, al entrar vi a Rosalie preparando la comida.

—¿Descansaste? —preguntó Rosalie cuando se percató de mi presencia, limpiando sus manos en un paño de cocina.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —ella asintió, me lavé las manos y comencé a picar lo necesario para la ensalada—. Deberías estar en el instituto, ¿no es así?

—Debería, pero no te iba a dejar sola; además es viernes y tengo todo el fin de semana para ponerme al corriente —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

Continuamos preparando la comida en silencio, lo cual internamente agradecí, pues siendo sincera no quería que me abordara con preguntas sobre mi repentina huida de Jacksonville, no estaba preparada para hablar sobre eso, no ahora y no sé si en algún momento lo podré hacer.

Una vez terminamos con la comida fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos, Rosalie me estaba contando acerca de su vida en Forks cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándome, y se apresuro a contestar.

—¿Diga? Hola James, ¿cómo estás? —mis ojos se abrieron con pánico al escuchar ese nombre, y sentí como si mi sangre se helara dentro de mis venas—. ¿Qué si Bella está aquí? —Rosalie volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido y negué frenéticamente—. No, ella no está aquí. ¿Ocurre algo? Oh bueno si yo sé algo de ella les aviso. Claro que sí, adiós.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana, observé la lluvia caer y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Tenía que irme de aquí, si me quedaba era posible que vinieran a buscarme y no puedo permitir que me encuentren, él no puede encontrarme. Además, al estar aquí estoy poniendo en riesgo a Rose y Jazz.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que ocurre? —no me volví, seguí observando fijamente hacia fuera.

—¿Qué te dijo James? —contesté con otra pregunta y suspiró.

—Sólo me dijo que por una tontería dejaste Jacksonville y que no sabían nada de ti —¿Una tontería? Es un maldito cínico, un desgraciado, un... un... ¡argh!

—Tuve una fuerte discusión con Renée, por eso dejé Jacksonville —no le estaba mintiendo ya en parte era verdad, nunca podré olvidar las palabras de Renée y cómo se puso en contra de mí, de su propia hija.

—Sé que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, ¿qué es Bella? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no las pude contener.

—Rose... por favor... no quiero y no puedo hablar de eso ahora —le dije con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

—Tranquilízate y ya no llores, sólo recuerda que cuando necesites hablar con alguien y estés preparada para hacerlo, puedes confiar en mí —Rosalie me veía preocupación, aunque trataba de ocultarlo para no mortificarme más.

—Gracias Rose, yo... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —asintió para que siguiera hablando—. Si Renée, Phil y sobre todo James vuelven a llamar, no les digas que estoy aquí.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que eres menor de edad y si dan parte a la policía te van a encontrar —sabía perfecto que ella tenía razón, pero también estoy segura que no lo harían.

—Sí lo sé, pero te aseguro que no lo harán —respondí, en especial Renée, no creo que tenga interés alguno en encontrarme después de todo lo que me dijo.

Sabía que Rosalie sospechaba algo y tarde o temprano se va a enterar de lo que ocurrió, pero ahora no puedo decírselo y realmente quisiera poder hacerlo, necesito hablar con alguien, desahogarme.

Volvimos a sentarnos y Rosalie continuó con su charla, hablándome ahora de su novio Emmett, como sino supiera todo sobre ése chico, cuando hablábamos por teléfono sólo me hablaba de él. También me habló de Alice, hermana de Emmett y novia de Jasper, de ella era poco lo que sabía, a penas su nombre y un par de cosas más, Jasper no es muy comunicativo.

—Ya veras que te van a caer muy bien —me dijo con una sonrisa, se escuchó como la puerta era abierta y también se escucharon varias voces.

—Bells, ¿no te imaginas cuánto te eché de menos renacuaja? —dijo una voz demasiado familiar a mis espaldas.

—Y yo a ti Jazz —me levanté y lo abrasé, no pude evitar suspirar al sentir esa tranquilidad que sólo Jasper puede trasmitir.

—Mira, te presento a Alice Cullen, mi novia —era una chica bajita, de tez blanca, ojos color miel, cabello negro y corto peinado con las puntas hacia todas direcciones, sus facciones eras demasiado finas lo cual la hacía asemejarse a una duende o una hada, pero sin duda alguna era muy bonita.

—Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella —le dije ofreciéndole mi mano como saludo y ella sonrió.

—El gusto es mío —dijo y me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa, pero de igual manera correspondí a su abrazo, aunque de forma algo torpe—. Estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas —sólo atiné a asentir, estaba un poco conmocionada por la actitud de Alice.

—Bella, él es Emmett Cullen, mi osito —era alto, demasiado alto y podía resultar algo intimidante, tez blanca y ojos color miel igual que Alice, su cabello era negro y rizado, también era muy musculoso, si Alice parecía un duende, él parecía un enorme ropero.

—Mucho gusto Emmett, so… —no me dejó terminar la frase y me abrazó elevándome varios centímetros del piso.

—Tú eres Bella, no es necesario que lo repitas —me dijo cuando me soltó y me veía con una enorme sonrisa, la cual provocaba que se marcaran unos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Nos sentamos todos en la sala, dijeron que esperarían a Edward para poder comer y cuando pregunté quién era, sólo me dijeron que Edward era hermano de Alice y Emmett, y que ya lo conocería cuando llegara.

Me hicieron muchas preguntas a las cuales yo respondí sin problema, pero cuando Jasper me preguntó el motivo por el cuál estaba en Forks, decidí evadir la respuesta y les dije que me disculparan, que aún no desempacaba y que aprovecharía para hacerlo.

—Rosalie y yo te podemos ayudar. ¿Si quieres, claro? —comentó una sonriente Alice.

Asentí como respuesta y subimos las tres hasta la habitación, no eran demasiadas cosas las cuales tenía que desempacar, había salido muy de prisa de Jacksonville y a penas pude meter unas cuantas mudas de ropa en mi maleta.

—Bella, tenemos que ir de compras lo antes posible, con esta ropa te vas a congelar en Forks —dijo Alice al ver la ropa que estaba sacando de la maleta.

—Alice tiene razón, esta ropa podía ser la adecuada para que la usaran en Jacksonville, pero no aquí —ya sabía que era verdad, en realidad, eran pocas cosas de las que había traído las que podría usar en un lugar con el clima que tiene Forks.

—Lo sé, pero no es como si hubiese tenido tiempo de sobra para ponerme a buscar entre mi ropa —ellas me veían con el ceño fruncido y muy tarde me di cuenta del error que había cometido—. Es que... bueno, quería llegar a Forks lo antes posible —Alice pareció creerme pero Rosalie no, ella sólo suspiró un tanto frustrada.

—Podemos aprovechar que mañana es sábado y vamos a Port Ángeles de compras —dijo Alice muy emocionada.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema. ¿Tú qué dices Bella?

—Sí, está bien —respondí de forma distraída y continué sacando las cosas de la maleta.

Tenía algo de dinero que había ahorrado y me iba a ser de mucha ayuda en esa salida de compras, ya después veré qué hacer, tal vez lo mejor sea conseguir un trabajo pero aún no sé si me vaya a quedar aquí.

—Mira Rose, este vestido es muy lindo —dijo Alice levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Rosalie que guardaba la ropa en el armario.

Volteé para ver de cuál vestido hablaba Alice, y al verlo, los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza como si de una película se tratase.

…

_**Flash Back**_

_Trece de septiembre, ojala esta fecha no existiera en el calendario, ¿la razón? Sencillo: hoy era mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, así que mi mamá se había vuelto literalmente loca e insistió en organizar una fiesta, aún siendo consiente de cuánto las detesto._

—_Bella, ¿puedo pasar cariño? __—preguntó__ mi mamá al otro lado de la puerta._

—_Sí, pasa mamá __—__entró y me sonrió ampliamente, traía una bolsa en la mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama._

—_Este es mi regalo, es para que lo uses en la fiesta __—__tomé la bolsa que me ofrecía y al abrirla, me encontré con un lindo vestido color crema de finos tirantes y unos zapatos a juego ._

—_Gracias mamá, están hermosos __—le agradecí con una sonrisa__._

—_No tienes que agradecerme __nada cielo, ahora anda, dúchate y cuando termines me dices para ayudarte a arreglar __—__asentí e hice lo que me dijo._

_Mi relación con mi mamá era más que de madre e hija, era como de dos mejores amigas, era un tanto alocada pero muy buena conmigo y siempre podía contar con su apoyo para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Terminé de ducharme y no tuve que avisarle, pues ya estaba esperándome en la habitación._

_Me ayudó a maquillarme ya que yo no era muy buena con eso, y ambas arreglamos mi cabello, lo dejamos suelto y totalmente lacio. Phill vino a avisarnos que los invitados ya habían llegado y que sólo faltaba yo, así que después de dar unos últimos retoques a mi maquillaje, bajamos juntas al jardín._

_Debo admitir que me estaba divirtiendo, estaba charlando con un par de amigas cuando de pronto sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí, volteé a ver de quién se trataba y me encontré con la penetrante mirada de James, el cual estaba algo apartado con sus amigos. Las chicas con las que estaba se alejaron de mí dejándome sola._

—_Te ves hermosa, pequeña Bella _—_al escuchar la voz de James tras de mí, di un salto sobresaltada._

—_Gracias __—__le dije con voz temblorosa por los nervios, volteándome para quedar frente a él._

—_¿Quieres bailar conmigo? _—_me preguntó viéndome de pies a cabeza causándome escalofríos._

—_Lo siento amigo, pero ella va a bailar conmigo. ¿Verdad Bells? _—_dijo Jake, que gracias a Dios había aparecido, tomándome por la cintura._

—_Sí es verdad, lo siento _—_James nos dio una mirada envenenada y se fue._

—_No me gusta la forma en que te ve ese tipo _—_me dijo Jake viendo fijamente a James mientras se alejaba._

—_A mí tampoco, créeme que a mí tampoco._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

Jake no me dejó sola en toda la noche evitando que James se volviera a acercar a mí, pero nadie iba a poder evitar lo que pasaría esa misma noche.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Nos estás escuchando? —preguntó Alice agitando una de sus manos frente a mis ojos.

—¿Qué...? Yo... no, lo siento pero me perdí en mis recuerdos —me disculpé bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—Sí ya nos dimos cuenta, pero bueno, Alice te preguntaba: ¿si tienes novio? —dijo Rosalie y Alice asintió con una sonrisa.

—No, no tengo novio y no pienso tener uno por ahora —respondí muy segura de mí misma.

—Eso de que no tengas novio es genial y, ya veraz que más pronto de lo que imaginas, cambiaras de opinión acerca de lo último —dijo Alice dándome una misteriosa mirada.

Sí claro, que espere sentada a que eso pase, después de lo que he pasado para lo menos que tengo cabeza es para pensar en tener un novio. Entre las tres terminamos de acomodar la ropa en el armario y nos quedamos un rato más charlando en la habitación; Alice sin duda era una excelente chica, un poco hiperactiva, pero ahora estaba segura de que seríamos buenas amigas, tal y como lo había dicho hace un momento.

El timbre sonó y Alice se puso de pie en un salto, dijo que debía ser Edward y que bajáramos para comer porque tenía hambre, no pude evitar reír de buena gana al verla salir dando saltitos como si fuera un niña pequeña. Rosalie y yo salimos tras de ella y bajamos a la sala, donde estaba un chico con Jasper y Emmett, alto, de cabello color cobrizo un tanto alborotado, pero no le pude ver el rostro porque estaba de espaldas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como ya sabrán, y sino lo saben, eliminé los capítulos de seis de mis historias, ¿la razón? Quiero editarlas y mejorarlas en medida de lo posible. Trataré de subir un capítulo de cada historia de las que eliminé en la semana, y hoy le tocó a "Siempre Te Amaré" =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

El molesto sonido del despertador me despertó, de mala gana lo apagué y me senté en el borde de la cama. Hoy era viernes, y aunque para la mayoría eso sería algo maravillosos, para mí era una tortura, la razón es muy sencilla: hoy compartía casi todas mis clases con Tanya Denali.

Era una chica linda no lo voy a negar, alta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, para cualquier chico sería perfecta pero no para mí. Simple y sencillamente no era mi tipo, y ya no sé cómo explicarle que no me interesa nada más que su amistad.

—Edward, apúrate o se nos hará tarde —dijo mi hermana asomando la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

—Ya voy Alice —respondí soltando un suspiro de resignación, haciendo reír a Alice.

Me levanté y tomé lo necesario para tomar una ducha; me duché rápidamente, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Ya todos estaban en el comedor, me acerqué a mi mamá y le di un beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo, y a los demás les dije un: buenos días.

—¿Para mí no hay beso de buenos días hermanito? —dijo Alice haciendo un infantil y gracioso puchero.

—Claro que sí hermanita —le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté a desayunar.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo como siempre, cuando terminamos salimos todos de la casa, nos despedimos de nuestros padres que iban a sus respectivos empleos y nosotros nos dirigimos al instituto.

Mi familia era normal, si a normal se le puede llamar que mi hermana, Alice, sea una adicta compulsiva a la moda y las compras, Emmett... qué puedo decir sobre mi hermano, él a pesar de ser el mayor de los tres, se comporta como un niño de cinco años; los únicos normales somos mis padres y yo. Carlisle, mi papá es medico y trabaja en el hospital de Forks; Esme, mi mamá es decoradora de interiores pero no se dedica a ello, sino que tiene una pequeña librería en el pueblo. Y yo... bueno, soy un adolescente de diecisiete años normal.

Llegamos al instituto y en el estacionamiento estaba Jasper Hale recargado en su coche, él era mi mejor amigo y novio de Alice.

—Hola —nos dijo a modo de saludo y a Alice le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Jasper, hermano no hagas eso delante de mí —le dijo Emmett muy serio, para poco después comenzar a reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jasper—. ¿Dónde está mi hermosa Rose?

—Hoy no vendrá, se quedó en casa porque tenemos visitas —respondió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es un chico? Si es un chico, que se de por muerto si me llego a enterar que le interesa mi Rosie —Alice, Jasper y yo reímos ante la actitud de Emmett—. O tal vez sea una chica, una hermosa chica —Alice dejó de reír en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Emmett.

—¿Quién es Jazz? —le preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

—Alice, es una chica y te he hablado de ella, Isabella Swan ¿recuerdas? —le dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

—¡Oh me encantará conocerla! Iremos después de clases y podemos comer todos juntos, ahora debemos entrar antes de que suene el timbre —dijo y yo suspiré sonoramente.

—Sí vamos, Edward se muere por ver a Tanya —se burló el idiota de Emmett, riendo a carcajada limpia causando la risa de Alice y Jasper.

Resoplé molesto y me alejé de ellos entrando al instituto, me dirigí a mi primera tortura... o clase, como sea da igual; me senté en mi habitual lugar justo al lado de Tanya, quien me sonrió coqueta al verme. Sin duda será un largo día.

La clase de literatura me estaba resultando demasiado aburrida, faltaban un par de minutos para que el timbre sonara anunciando así el fin de mi primera tortura, cuando el profesor nos dijo que tendríamos que hacer un ensayo, acerca de _Romeo y Julieta,_ el cual sería en parejas; al escuchar que mi pareja sería Tanya, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo enteró y suspiré con resignación.

El resto de las clases pasaron como la primera, lentas y aburridas. A la hora del almuerzo prácticamente salí huyendo de Tanya hasta la cafetería, donde me senté con mis hermanos y con Jasper, los cuales no se cansaban de hacer bromas acerca de Tanya y yo los ignoré, como siempre. Iba camino a mi última clase, biología, que era la única que no compartía con Tanya a Dios gracias, cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice: _"No olvides que iremos a casa de Jasper para conocer a Isabella, así que te esperamos en el estacionamiento". _Como si lo pudiera olvidar, en el almuerzo, aparte de molestarme con sus bromitas, no hablaban de otra cosa que de Isabella.

Cuando terminó la clase salí del aula y en uno de los pasillos me encontré con Tanya, quien por suerte, no me vio cuando pasé a su lado. En el estacionamiento, tal y como me dijo Alice, estaban ella, Emmett y Jasper esperándome.

—¡Ya era hora! Anda apúrate, que se nos está haciendo tarde hermanito —dijo Alice golpeando el suelo con su zapato.

—¡Edward espera! —se escuchó gritar la inconfundible voz de Tanya—. Tenemos que hablar sobre el ensayo que vamos a realizar —me dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado.

—Ahora no puedo, vamos a casa de Jasper a comer y ya vamos retrasados —traté de zafarme, pero el idiota de Emmett tenía que abrir su bocota.

—No te preocupes por eso Edd, nosotros nos podemos ir con Jasper y nos alcanzas allá —los tres traidores comenzaron a reír _disimuladamente_. Juro que me las pagaras Emmett Cullen, la venganza es un dulce como la miel.

—Emmett tiene razón, te esperaremos para comer —dijo Alice y los tres se subieron al coche de Jasper partiéndose de risa.

Estuve por media hora escuchando a Tanya decir que: _Romeo y Julieta_, era una de sus obras favoritas y que había visto la película, esa donde sale Leonardo Dicaprio, cientos de veces; ésta chica podía ser la más guapa del instituto, pero sin duda tenía moscas en el cerebro. Le dije que nos reuniríamos el próximo miércoles ya que teníamos que entregar el ensayo hasta el siguiente viernes, me despedí de ella cordialmente, después de todo mi madre me había enseñado a ser un caballero, y me subí a mi coche.

Llegué a casa de los Hale, toqué el timbre y Emmett fue quien me abrió.

—¡Ya era hora! Hombre, me muero de hambre —me dijo y se hizo a un lado para que entrara, llegamos a la sala donde estaba Jasper sentado y Emmett se sentó en otro de los sofás.

—Son unos traidores, ¿por qué me dejaron con Tanya? —les reproché a él y a Jasper.

—Tranquilo hermano, además no es para tanto —Emmett se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Dios, como ustedes no tuvieron que estar, por media hora, escuchando a Tanya decir tonterías!

—Está bien, tienes razón Edd. Pero ya en serio, ¿no has pensado en darle una oportunidad a Tanya? —preguntó Jasper.

—Eso no está a discusión, además, Tanya no es mi tipo —dije y ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

Minutos después, se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y la inconfundible voz de Alice tras de mí.

—Vaya, creí que tendríamos que dar parte a la policía por tu secuestro —dijo mi _querida_ hermana causando la risa de Emmett y Jasper.

—Ya hablaremos después, pequeña traidora —le respondí volteando para quedar frente a ella.

—Ajá, como digas —movió sus manos quitando importancia al tema y sonrió—. Por cierto, Bella él es mi hermano, Edward. Hermanito, ella es Bella.

Fijé la mirada en la chica que estaba frente a mí, era un poco más alta que Alice, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate, pero los cuales eran opacados por una gran tristeza.

—Mucho gusto, Edward —su voz era suave y dulce, solamente podría compararla con el canto de una sirena.

—El gusto es mío —tomé la mano que me ofrecía, y al hacerlo, sentí como una suave descarga eléctrica subía por mi brazo hasta extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Tal vez ella también la sintió, porque alejó su mano rápidamente.

—Voy a poner la mesa y a calentar la comida —dijo Rosalie.

—Yo te ayudo —se apresuró a ofrecerse Bella y ambas se fueron rumbo a la cocina. Por varios segundos, me quedé viendo el lugar por el cual desaparecieron.

—Tierra llamando a Edward —Alice soltó una risita y parpadeé un par de veces.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Tanya no es tu tipo, te gustan más las castañas —dijo Emmett riendo ruidosamente.

—Bella, sin duda alguna, será la novia perfecta para Edward —continuó Alice, quien comenzó a saltar y aplaudir.

—Edward, sólo te advierto una cosa. Ésa chica es como mi hermana, y si la lastimas, te aseguro que no me temblará la mano para romperte la cara, ¿entendido? —dijo Jasper con un tono de voz mortalmente serio.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que dicen? ¡Por Dios! Acabo de conocer a la chica hace unos minutos, y ustedes ya están armando toda una telenovela.

Ninguno dijo nada más al respecto, unos minutos después Rosalie nos dijo que pasáramos al comedor y comimos tranquilamente.

Después las chicas se quedaron a recoger y lavar los platos, mientras los chicos fuimos a la sala a ver televisión. Estábamos todos charlando y Bella estaba un poco distraída, el teléfono sonó y todos notamos claramente como Bella se tensó y clavó nerviosamente la mirada en Rosalie, quien rápidamente se levantó a contestar.

—¿Diga? Hola Jake —Bella al escuchar el nombre se levantó, se acercó a Rosalie y le dijo algo al oído—. ¿Bella? Sí, esta aquí ya te la comunico —ella tomó el teléfono y desapareció escaleras arriba.

—¿Por qué Bella se puso tan nerviosa cuando el teléfono sonó? —le preguntó Jasper a Rosalie.

—Yo no… no lo sé —respondió un tanto nerviosa, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con su hermano.

—Pasó algo y me lo están ocultando —aseguró Jasper, mis hermanos y yo sólo escuchábamos confundidos.

—¡No te estoy ocultando nada, porque no sé nada! —le dijo Rosalie con exasperación—, ella no me ha dicho nada —terminó susurrando.

Jasper dejó el tema por la paz y seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Pocos minutos después Bella volvió, sus ojos estaban rojos así que no era difícil deducir había llorado, le dijo a Jasper que Jake quería hablar con él, le entregó el teléfono y se disculpó, para después irse prácticamente corriendo y subir las escaleras. ¿Quién era Jake? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué había llorado Bella?

.

.

**JASPER POV.**

Bella me entregó el teléfono y confundido lo tomé, ¿para qué querría Jacob hablar conmigo? Me alejé un poco de los demás, para poder tener un poco de privacidad.

—Hola Jake.

—Jasper, necesito pedirte un favor —su voz era nerviosa y podía imaginarlo caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué favor podría yo hacerle a él?

—Se trata de Bella, necesito que por nada del mundo la dejen que se vaya de Forks, y mucho menos sola.

—Jacob, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Bella se fue a Forks huyendo de Jacksonville, traté de que me dijera por qué lo hizo pero no lo logré, está muy nerviosa y no quise presionarla. Aunque, puedo jurar sin miedo a equivocarme, que James tiene mucho que ver en eso —al escuchar sus palabras me tensé.

—Me estás tratando de decir, ¿que ése desgraciado pudo haberle hecho algo a Bella?

—Sí, y realmente espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas, porque soy capas de matarlo con mis propias manos si le puso un solo dedo encima —me dijo con voz contenida, suspiró y siguió hablando—: Yo no puedo ir a Forks por ahora, pero trataré de ir lo más pronto que pueda. Necesito que Bella me diga qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—No te preocupes por ella, no permitiré que le pase nada. Aunque si Renné la encuentra, no habrá mucho que podamos hacer para evitar que la obligue a regresar, después de todo es menor de edad.

—Ella no la va a buscar créeme, pero por si lo hiciera, yo me encargaré de que no sepa que está en Forks. También te mandaré los documentos de Bella, para que pueda ir al instituto.

Me dijo un par de cosas más antes de cortar la llamada, me quedé por unos minutos pensando en lo que me había dicho Jacob: _Aunque, puedo jurar sin miedo a equivocarme, que James tiene mucho que ver en eso. _¡Mierda! Esto era tan frustrante, sólo me queda esperar a que Bella nos cuente lo que pasó, y ruego a Dios porque Jacob esté equivocado.

Regresé a la sala con los demás, al no ver a Bella pregunté por ella y me dijeron que había subido a su habitación, poco después los chicos y Alice se fueron. Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en la sala y le conté lo que me había dicho Jacob.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Bella me dijo que si Renné, Phill y en especial James llamaban, no les dijera que estaba aquí —me dijo Rosalie.

—Lo que nos queda por hacer, es esperar a que quiera hablar y nos diga qué fue lo que ocurrió —Rosalie asintió y ambos suspiramos pesadamente.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí esta el nuevo cap, muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y review´s :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Después de hablar con Jake no sabía si estar más tranquila o más nerviosa, él me aseguró se encargaría de que nadie supiera que estaba en Forks, y estaba segura de que lo haría, pero no era eso precisamente lo que me preocupaba; lo que me preocupaba es que tarde o temprano voy a tener que decirles, tanto a Jacob como a los Hale, lo que ocurrió y estoy segura de que querrán matar a James. Rosalie vino a avisarme que la cena estaba lista pero me disculpé con ella y le dije que estaba cansada, gracias a Dios ya no había insistido en saber lo que me ocurría y Jake no debió decirle nada a Jasper, si no ya me hubiera preguntado algo. Me puse el pijama y me acosté, por ahora podía dormir tranquila.

Al día siguiente Rosalie me despertó demasiado temprano, me dijo que me apurara pues Alice no tardaba en llegar y salió de la habitación dejándome confundida, por varios minutos me quedé viendo fijamente la puerta sin entender a qué se refería; de pronto recordé que Alice había dicho ayer que hoy iríamos de compras, así que salí de la cama y tomé lo necesario para ducharme. Me duché con calma, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara la tensión acumulada en estos días, después me vestí y desenredé mi cabello dejándolo suelto, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras.

—Buenos días Bells —me saludó Jasper en cuanto me vio, me llamó la atención que miraba de una forma distinta, como si quisiera preguntarme algo y no se atreviera.

—Buenos días Jazz. ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

—Está terminando de arreglarse, me dijo que irán de compras con Alice —ahora me veía con diversión.

—Sí, ¿por qué me vez así? —negó un par de veces y sonrió.

—Por nada, y bueno sólo me resta desearte suerte, digamos que Alice es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Compradora compulsiva? Sí, eso es precisamente, una compradora compulsiva —me dio una última sonrisa y se perdió rumbo a la sala.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Rosalie que venía bajando las escaleras.

—Aja, ¿ya desayunaste? —le pregunte, la verdad yo sí que tenía hambre, después de todo no había comido nada desde la hora de la comida ayer.

—No, desayunáremos en el centro comercial con Alice —nada más pronunciar la última palabra, se escuchó el sonido de un claxon afuera—. Debe de ser mi cuñada, vamos —Rosalie gritó un _"ya nos vamos Jazz, regresamos en unas horas"_ y salimos de la casa.

Al ver el coche de Alice no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera con asombro, era un hermoso porche de color amarillo, algo extravagante pero sin duda hermoso. Nos subimos y sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando yo ya me quería regresar, Alice no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que teníamos que comprar y las tiendas que teníamos que recorrer, las palabras de Jasper llegaron a mi cabeza: _"Sí, eso es precisamente, una compradora compulsiva"_¿Compradora compulsiva? Sí claro, era una loca maniática compradora compulsiva mejor dicho. ¡Dios en qué me he metido!

Llegamos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado; por suerte, decidieron que primero fuéramos a desayunar y se los agradecí internamente, necesitaba fuerzas para poder soportar lo que me esperaba. Desayunamos tranquilamente y, por alguna extraña razón, Alice no dejaba de hablar de Edward ni un momento, ayer no había podido conocerlo bien y hoy gracias a Alice descubrí que teníamos algunos gustos en común. Media hora después entramos a la primer tienda, me separé de las chicas y comencé a buscar algo que me gustara.

—Bella, necesito que te pruebes esto —dijo Alice entregándome una enorme pila de pantalones y blusas, eran por lo menos seis conjuntos. ¿En qué momento escogió todo, si no hace más de cinco minutos que entramos?

—Alice esto es demasiada ropa, además, solamente compraré un par de cosas —dije haciendo malabares para que no se me cayeran las prendas.

—Nada de eso, ve al probador en este mismo instante y no quiero escuchar una negativa más —me ordenó molesta señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los probadores.

Suspiré con resignación y comencé a caminar rumbo al probador, no tuve el valor de replicar, pues la verdad Alice molesta daba miedo. Entré y dejé la ropa a un lado, tomé un conjunto al azar y me lo puse, salí del probador y tanto Rosalie como Alice centraron su atención en mí.

—¡Te queda de maravilla! —chilló eufórica Alice dando un par de saltitos—. Bien, creo que no es necesario que te pruebes lo demás, son de la misma talla así que no tiene caso.

—Nosotras vamos a pagar esto mientras te cambias —dijo Rosalie sacando la ropa que, hace unos minutos, acababa de dejar en el probador.

—Está bien, toma —le tendí a Rosalie mi bolso para que pagara, pero ella negó.

—Yo pagaré esto, será mi regalo por tu cumpleaños, un poco atrasado pero eso no importa —abrí la boca dispuesta protestar, pero no me alcancé a decir nada, ya que ella y Alice desaparecieron de mi vista.

Resoplé con molestia y regresé al probador para cambiarme. No tardé más de un par de minutos en salir y ambas me estaban esperando con una sonrisa, me acerqué a la caja y pagué la blusa y el pantalón que me había probado. Después entramos a diez tiendas más, entre las cuales compré, o mejor dicho, Alice y Rosalie me compraron a pesar de mis negativas, zapatos, más blusas y pantalones, chaquetas y maquillaje; el cual no sé ni siquiera para qué, ya que a mí no me gusta maquillarme muy a menudo.

—Solo nos falta una tienda por visitar —dijo Alice parándose frente a Victoria Secret's.

—Yo las esperaré aquí afuera, no pienso entrar a esa tienda —ellas sólo me dieron una mirada que decía: _vas a entrar por las buenas o por las malas_—. No, ni aunque me vean de esa forma, en esto no me podrán hacer cambiar de opinión —les dije y me crucé de brazos muy segura de mí misma.

Una hora después salimos las tres de la tienda con lencería nueva, me pregunto ¿alguna vez podré hacer lo que quiera? La respuesta es obvia, mientras esté con Alice y Rosalie siempre terminaré haciendo lo ellas quieran. Pero hay algo que ellas no saben, pudieron haberme convencido de comprar la lencería pero eso no significaba que la fuera a usar, esas prendas terminaría en el fondo de mi cajón.

Nada más llegar a casa de Rosalie, subimos directo a mi habitación para acomodar mi nueva ropa, Alice era sin duda la más emocionada con todo esto, se nota que su debilidad es la moda.

—Bien, ya que prácticamente renovaste tu guardarropa, puedes deshacerte de lo que no vas a usar —dijo Rosalie y Alice asintió.

—Pero mi ropa está casi nueva, no puedo deshacerme de ella y...

—Bella, Bella, Bella, esta ropa solamente estará estorbando aquí ya que no la vas a usar. ¿Qué te parece si la donas a una institución benéfica? —dijo Alice con un tono de voz demasiado dulce y viéndome con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—Está bien —suspire pesadamente y comenzamos a sacar lo que donaría.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde acomodando ropa y, cuando terminamos, nos quedamos a charlar en la habitación; cerca de las ocho de la noche llegaron Jasper, Emmett y Edward con pizzas para cenar y bajamos a la sala, donde cenamos viendo una película.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primera salida de compras con Alice? —me preguntó Emmett sonriendo con burla.

—De maravilla, fue una experiencia realmente emocionante —respondí con sarcasmo provocando que todos rieran, incluida Alice.

—Ya te acostumbraras Bella, créeme —me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

—Por cierto Bells, hoy llegaron los documentos que mandó Jake para que puedas ir al instituto —me informó Jasper y asentí.

—¡Es genial! Estaremos todos juntos en el instituto —dijo una muy emocionada Alice.

Yo no podía hacer más que verlos confundida, sabía que Jasper y Rosalie tenían la misma edad que yo, pero los hermanos Cullen no parecían tener la misma edad que nosotros; Emmett parecía ser mayor por tal vez un año o dos, Edward tal vez sí fuera de nuestra edad, pero Alice sin duda era menor. Por lo tanto, no podíamos estar todos en el mismo grado.

—No te confundas Bella; Alice y Edward tienen la misma edad que nosotros, son mellizos —aclaró Rosalie. Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado pues no se parecen tanto como Rosalie y Jasper, que también son mellizos.

—Y Emmett cumplió dieciocho, pero aún está en el instituto, aunque ya debería estar en la universidad —continuó Jasper.

—¿Por qué aún estás en el instituto? Claro, si puedo saber —le pregunté a Emmett, que golpeó ligeramente su barbilla con el dedo indice de forma pensativa.

—Veamos, fue más o menos cuando tenia trece años, en mi clase había un chico llamado Royce, él era por demás presumido, altanero, en pocas palabras era todo un dolor en el cu…

—Su hermana Maria era mi amiga —interrumpió Alice el relato de Emmett, al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando—. O al manos eso creía, como sea, un día en la escuela Royce se acerco a mí y me comenzó a decir cosas un tanto ofensivas…

—¿Un tanto ofensivas? Más que ofensivas diría yo, él te estaba diciendo que tú en vez de crecer todos los días te encogías, que un día alguien no te iba a ver y te pisarían. Yo estaba escuchando todo y como tu _"amiguita"_, María, se reía de las tonterías que te decía su hermano…

—Sí, pero no tenías porque golpearlo, por eso te suspendieron y perdiste el año escolar —le recriminó Alice, aunque en sus ojos podía notar cierta admiración—. Y así fue como Emmett, Edward y yo terminamos en el mismo grado —terminó Alice.

Sin duda, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como Emmett que me protegiera de todo y de todos, y así tal vez no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

—Discúlpenme yo... estoy cansada y quisiera dormir —me puse en pie y salí rápidamente de la sala.

Mientras subía las escaleras no pude contener más las lágrimas, nada más entrar a la habitación me tiré sobre la cama y oculté mi rostro entre una de las almohadas para acallar mis sollozos; todo habría sido tan diferente si hubiera habido alguien que me defendiera, o si Renné me hubiera creído a mí y no a él. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, sólo sé que lloré hasta que no pude más y me quedé dormida.

…

**ROSALIE POV.**

—Discúlpenme yo... estoy cansada y quisiera dormir —dijo Bella y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Edward con demasiado interés.

—Nada, sólo está cansada como dijo, salir de compras con Alice es agotador cuando no se está acostumbrado —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

Estaba preocupada por Bella, ella era tímida y reservada, pero ahora había algo más; definitivamente ya no era la misma Bella que Jasper y yo dejamos en Jacksonville. Los chicos y Alice se fueron un momento después, Jasper dijo que tenía algo que hacer y subió a su habitación, así que yo también subí a la mía.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, mañana pasaríamos el día en casa de los Cullen y espero que Bella no se niegue a ir, no me gustaría dejarla sola. Unos minutos después me quedé profundamente dormida, hasta que unos gritos me despertaron.

—¡Noooo! ¡Déjame por favor! —esa era la voz de Bella.

Tiré las mantas a un lado, me levanté rápidamente y salí de la habitación corriendo sin detenerme ni siquiera a calzarme mis pantuflas, en el pasillo me encontré con Jasper que me veía con preocupación, sin pensarlo dos veces entramos a la habitación y yo entendí la luz.

—¡Suéltame, no te me acerques! —gritaba mientras manoteaba, como si quisiera sacarse algo de encima, pero estaba dormida.

Me acerqué a la cama para tratar de despertarla y pude notar que estaba llorando.

—Bella despierta —le dije y la moví un poco, despertó sobresaltada y demasiado agitada.

—Rose... yo... discúlpenme, yo no… no quise despertarlos —dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto, la abracé y froté su espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

—Tranquilízate Bella. Nosotros queremos ayudarte, pero no podemos hacerlo si no sabemos qué es lo que te pasa —le dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotras.

—Lo sabrán... cuando venga Jake... no quiero hablar de ello dos veces —murmuró aún sin dejar de llorar y no insistimos más.

Jasper no se fue a su habitación hasta que Bella se calmó un poco y dejó de llorar, yo en cambio me quedé con ella, sabía muy bien que cuando tenía pesadillas no podía volver a dormir fácilmente, y menos si estaba sola, así que me quedaría con ella.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Dos meses, dos meses habían pasado desde que Bella llegó a Forks; en este tiempo su actitud había cambiado con todos menos conmigo, siempre que trataba de acercarme a ella levantaba una barrera impenetrable entre los dos. A veces cuando estábamos platicando esa barrera caía, pero sólo por unos breves minutos, ya que después la volvía a levantar.

En este tiempo también mis sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, al principio solamente quería su amistad, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que desde el primer momento en que la vi se robó mi corazón, y estoy completamente enamorado de ella. Razón por la cual he tomado una decisión, hablaré con ella, le diré lo que siento y le pediré que me de la oportunidad de ganarme su amor, sólo espero que no me mandé a la mierda.

—¿En qué piensas Eddie? —preguntó Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En nada, y por favor no me llames Eddie —terminé de guardar mis cosas y me levanté.

—Estabas pensando en Isabella, ¿cierto? —dijo con demasiado veneno en su voz, cosa que no me gustó para nada.

—Sí, estaba pensando en ella, específicamente en la forma en que le pediré sea mi novia —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero segundos después su expresión cambió a una de total furia.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, tú no pudiste haberte fijado en alguien como ella.

—Pues sí, lo hice. Me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, porque ella tiene todo lo que yo busco en una mujer —le dije y caminé hasta la puerta.

—¡Yo sé que esa zorra esconde algo y te aseguro que lo voy a descubrir! ¡Te quitaré la venda que tienes en los ojos! —gritó antes de que saliera del salón.

En el estacionamiento me estaban esperando mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, nada más verme Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa Edd? Parece que quisieras golpear a alguien.

—Es Tanya... ella... ¡argh! ¡Ya no la soporto! —gruñí y pateé con rabia uno de los neumáticos del mi Volvo.

—Tranquilo hermano, sólo tienes que ignorarla —para él es muy fácil decirlo.

—Emmett tiene razón, sé que es difícil pero al menos intentalo. Nosotros nos adelantaremos, Esme nos a encargado algo que le falta para la comida, ¿puedes esperar a Bella? —dijo Alice y asentí en respuesta.

Respiré profundo un par de veces, tenía que calmarme antes de que Bella llegara pues no quería que me viera así; Tanya tiene que entender que no es el centro del universo y que no me interesa. Unos minutos después llegó Bella, buscó con la mirada a los demás y al no verlos se tensó notablemente.

—Se fueron, Esme necesitaba algo y ellos se adelantaron —le dije.

—Entonces vámonos, ya nos deben de estar esperando —su voz sonó un tanto nerviosa.

Le abrí la puerta del coche y se subió, me subí y arranqué. Íbamos sumergidos en un silencio demasiado incomodo, faltaba poco para llegar a casa pero tenía que hablar con ella, así que me armé de valor y me detuve.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó con pánico, ¿acaso pensaba que le haría daño?

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Dime, ¿te caigo mal? ¿He hecho o dicho algo que pudiera ofenderte de alguna forma? Porque sinceramente no entiendo por qué cuando estás conmigo, levantas una muralla que no me deja acercar —le dije y clavó la mirada en sus manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo.

—Edward yo... no es por eso, no me has dicho ni hecho nada y no me caes mal —al menos eso es un avance, sus palabras me dieron el valor para continuar.

—Bella, yo siento algo por ti, algo que va más allá de una simple amistad. Me gustas y... —no pude terminar de hablar, Bella abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

Confundido por su reacción vi como se hecho a correr hacia el bosque, unos segundos después reaccioné y salí tras de ella. Cuando la alcancé, me puse frente a ella para que se detuviera y vi que estaba llorando.

—Bella, perdóname yo no…

—No digas nada Edward —me interrumpió y respiró profundo antes de continuar hablando—. Yo levanté esa muralla que dices entre los dos, porque tú también me gustas, me gusta y me haces sentir cosas que pensé nunca podría sentir... pero tengo miedo.

—No tengas miedo Bella, yo nunca, nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —le pregunté, mi corazón latía furiosamente dentro de mi pecho esperando su respuesta.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, al igual que con mis otros Fic's (solamente con "Utopía" no podré publicar cada semana, pero haré lo posible para subir capítulo cada 15 días)<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Hacía ya dos meses desde mi llegada a Forks, aquí he encontrado a personas maravillosas que me han aceptado como su amiga sin conocerme y me hacen sentir como si fuera parte de su familia, esas personas de las que hablo son Alice y Emmett; también estaba Edward, pero con él las cosas son un mar de diferentes y he tenido que interponer una muralla entre los dos, porque no podía permitirme enamorarme de él, aunque creo que he fallado estrepitosamente.

Salí a prisa de la biblioteca de la escuela, había tenido que ir a buscar unos libros que necesitaba para terminar una tarea y ya iba retrasada, hoy comeríamos en casa de los Cullen y por mi culpa llegaremos tarde. Llegué al estacionamiento y, al ver solamente a Edward, busqué con la mirada a los demás pero no estaban, Edward me dijo que se habían ido porque tenían que llevarle a Esme algo que necesitaba para la comida y suspiré con resignación, se me haría una eternidad el trayecto hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y subí, después él también subió al coche y arrancó, estábamos sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, faltaba poco para llegar a la casa cuando de repente detuvo el coche.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Dime, ¿te caigo mal? ¿He hecho o dicho algo que pudiera ofenderte de alguna forma? Porque sinceramente no entiendo por qué cuando estás conmigo, levantas una muralla que no me deja acercar —me dijo, o mejor dicho me reclamó; si supiera que lo hago porque estoy enamorada de él.

—Edward yo... no es por eso, no me has dicho ni hecho nada y no me caes mal —le aclaré, no quería que pensara que tenía algo en contra de él.

—Bella, yo siento algo por ti, algo que va más allá de una simple amistad. Me gustas y... —al escuchar sus palabras sentí alegría pero también miedo.

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí corriendo hacia el bosque sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, podía escuchar los pasos de Edward acercarse a mí y corrí más aprisa; ¡Dios! Él sentía algo por mí y eso me hacía muy feliz, pero tenía miedo de que los recuerdos no me dejaran ser lo que él necesita. Edward se puso frente a mí para detenerme, y fue hasta que me detuve, que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Bella, perdóname yo no…

—No digas nada Edward —lo interrumpí, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire para armarme de valor y poder continuar—. Yo levanté esa muralla que dices entre los dos, porque tú también me gustas, me gusta y me haces sentir cosas que pensé nunca podría sentir... pero tengo miedo —le dije lo que sentía porque no podía seguir ocultándolo y era mejor decirle la verdad.

—No tengas miedo Bella, yo nunca, nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —mi corazón se detuvo por un momento para después latir con fuerza, parecía que saltaría fuera de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

¿Quería ser su novia? la respuesta era obvia, claro que sí quería pero... ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Bien, tomaré tu silencio como un no —apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró con pesadez—. Vamos, deben de estarnos esperando —Edward comenzó a caminar de regreso al coche. Maldije por lo bajo, no creo que vaya a hacer esto.

—¡Espera! — grité y maldije por lo bajo, no creo que vaya a hacer esto—. Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia —murmuré tan bajito que creí él no me había escuchado, pero sí lo hizo pues se detuvo y volteo a verme, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude ver reflejada la emoción y la alegría que sentía.

Se acercó a mí, me abrazó levantándome del suelo y comenzó a girar; por reflejo me aferré a su cuello y no pude evitar comenzar a reír, por primera vez en meses me sentía realmente feliz y completa. Dejo de girar y mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, pero sus brazos no me soltaron y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad —susurró y besó castamente mis labios.

Tomó mi mano y regresamos al coche, lo puso de nuevo en marcha y ninguno decía nada, pero en esta ocasión el silencio no era incómodo. Edward en ningún momento soltó mi mano durante el resto del camino hasta la casa de los Cullen, llegamos y él bajo primero para abrirme la puerta del coche, tomé la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a bajar, entramos a la casa tomados de la mano y, en cuanto Alice nos vio, comenzó a gritar y saltar como loca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rosalie, que se acercaba seguida de los demás, al escuchar lo gritos de Alice.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo—. Ahora cuéntenos, ¿cuándo fue? —nos preguntó ignorando completamente la pregunta de Rosalie.

—¿Cuándo fue qué? ¿Por qué estás tan eufórica Alice? —Emmett lucía demasiado confundido y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Bella aceptó ser mi novia —dijo Edward con una sonrisa y ahora fue Rosalie la que comenzó a gritar.

—¡Felicidades! —chilló y corrió a felicitarnos.

Jasper y hasta Emmett le advirtieron a Edward que si me lastimaba se las vería con ellos, después de la advertencia también nos felicitaron seguidos por Esme y Carlisle.

—Bienvenida a la familia hija —me dijo Esme abrazándome de forma maternal.

—Muchas gracias —Esme era muy dulce, en ella había encontrado a la mamá que había perdido.

—Bueno, vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre —dijo Emmett frotándose el estomago.

—Cielo, tú siempre tienes hambre —le dijo Rosalie y todos reímos.

Pasamos al comedor y comimos tranquilamente, bueno, no tan tranquilamente ya que Emmett no paraba de hablar y de hacernos reír.

Después de comer pasamos a la sala donde charlamos todos por un rato, Esme sugirió que viéramos una película por lo cual se desató una gran discusión, los hombres querían ver una película de acción o de terror y las mujeres queríamos ver una película romántica. Esme nos guiñó un ojo y se puso en pie, se acercó a Carlisle y le dijo algo al oído y él sonrió asintiendo.

—Chicos, creo que veremos una película romántica, yo apoyo a Esme y a las chicas —los chicos bufaron.

—Eres en traidor papá —le reprochó Emmett.

—Qué te puedo decir, tu madre sabe como convencerme —dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Todos estábamos muy concentrados en la película, Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos, él no dejaba de jugar con los dedos de mis manos o besar mi mejilla. Cuando la película terminó ya estaba por oscurecer así que Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos despedimos; llegamos a la casa y un coche estaba estacionado afuera, un coche que yo conocía muy bien así como a la persona que estaba apoyada en el.

—¿Jacob, qué haces aquí? —le pregunté en cuando bajo del coche.

—Vaya, así recibes a tu amigo después de no verlo en meses —respondió con falsa indignación.

Sonreí, me acerqué a él y lo abrasé; lo había extrañado mucho, a él y a Leah también. Me extraño mucho no verla y le pregunté a Jake dónde estaba.

—¿Crees que dejaría a mi Jake viajar solo? ¿En serio? —dijo bajando del coche.

—Claro que no, tienes que cuidar que ninguna zorra se acerque a tu novio —ella sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Jasper y Rosalie saludaron a Jake y él les presentó a Leah; Leah había llegado a Jacksonville un par de semanas después de que Rosalie y Jasper se mudaron, en cuanto la conocí me cayó de maravilla y nos hicimos buenas amigas, tan solamente tres meses después ella y Jake se hicieron novios y desde entonces están juntos. Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, Rosalie fue por algo de tomar y no fue hasta que regresó, que Jacob sacó a colación un tema del que no estaba segura querer hablar.

—Creo que tú tienes que decirnos algo, Isabella— dijo Jake sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Sí, ¿por qué te fuiste así de Jacksonville, sin decirle nada a nadie? —continuó Leah.

Suspiré sonoramente, quisiera o no había llegado el momento de decir la verdad, aunque revivir los recuerdos que tanto me había empeñado en dejar atrás me causaría demasiado dolor.

—Yo tenía que huir de... James —les dije y tres de las cuatro personas presentes me veían con confusión, así que supuse Jacob sospechaba algo.

—¿Por qué tenías que huir de él? —me pregunto Rosalie.

—James trato de... vi-violarme —murmuré y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Rosalie y Leah me veían con lágrimas en los ojos, Jake veía fijamente hacia la nada, tenía las manos cerradas en puños y su respiración era agitada, una clara señal de que estaba furioso; pero lo que no me esperaba fue la reacción de Jasper, él tomó la lámpara que estaba a su lado y la arrojó estrellándola contra la pared.

—Ese desgraciado tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo —gruñó Jasper con la mandíbula apretada.

—Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos —agregó un furioso Jake.

—¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste? ¿Renée lo sabe? —me preguntaron Rosalie y Leah.

—Por favor... escúchenme y no me interrumpan... sino yo... no sé si pueda decirles esto —dije con voz temblorosa a causa de las lágrimas—. ¿Recuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños? —le pregunte a Jake.

—Sí, ése hijo de puta no dejaba de mirarte y yo no me separe de ti en toda la fiesta.

—Todo comenzó esa noche, cuando la fiesta termino...

…

_**Flash Back**_

_Todos se marcharon y yo estaba muy cansada, así que me despedí de mi mamá y de Phill, subí a mi habitación y saqué del armario mi pijama. El cierre del vestido estaba atorado y no lo podía abrir, unos minutos después me desesperé y decidí ir a pedirle ayuda a mamá._

—_Parece que necesitas ayuda con eso __—la voz de __James me sobresaltó, me giré y lo vi apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? __—no me respondió, se limitó a entrar y__ cerró la puerta con seguro._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia mí lentamente, poco a poco el miedo y el pánico se fueron apoderando de mí, por inercia comencé a caminar hacia atrás para alejarme de él, pero demasiado pronto mi espalda chocó con la pared._

—_Parece que no tienes a donde ir __—susurró acariciando mi mejilla—,__ y ni se te ocurra gritar._

—_P-Por... favor no... __—__no podía hablar, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin control._

_Él no tenía intenciones de alejarse, sino todo lo contrario, se acercó más a mí y trató de besarme, yo hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, y no sé cómo fue, pero una de las lámparas de noche cayó al suelo y unos minutos después mi mamá llamó a la puerta._

—_¿__Bells, cariño estás bien? Escuché un ruido __—__preguntó al otro lado de la puerta._

—_Esto no ha terminado hermosa __—__me dijo con voz baja y siniestra causando que se me erizará la piel._

_James se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y salio con un ágil movimiento. Cerré la ventana y, tras respirar profundo varias veces para calmarme, le dije a mamá que estaba bien, que sólo había tropezado y la lámpara se había caído. Esa noche no pude dormir y, los días siguientes, hace todo lo posible para no estar sola en el mismo lugar que él._

_Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el día de mi cumpleaños, regresé a casa después del instituto y no había nadie en casa, me apresuré a subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave._

_Al atardecer mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de mamá diciéndome que ella y Phill habían tenido que salir de Jacksonville, y que no regresarían hasta el día siguiente. Escuché el ruido de un coche detenerse afuera y estaba segura que era el coche de James, definitivamente tenía que irme de aquí, no podía quedarme sola en casa con él. Un par de minutos después escuché como la puerta quería ser abierta, tome mi celular y marqué el numero de Jake, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara._

—_¡Isabella abre la maldita puerta o la voy a tirar! __—__gritó James aporreando la puerta._

—_Contesta, por favor Jake __—__susurré pero nadie contestó, volví a intentar pero de nuevo nada._

_Diablos, estaba atrapada; no podía salir por la ventana porque después de lo que pasó la otra noche, le había pedido a mi mamá que pusieran una reja en la ventana, escuché como golpeaba la puerta y unos minutos después ésta cedió y se abrió._

—_Ahora sí tú y yo podremos terminar lo que comenzamos la otra noche __—__me dijo y se acercó a mí._

_Me agarró fuertemente y me arrojó sobre la cama, una sensación de absoluto terror recorrió mi cuerpo entero y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas; él se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello al tiempo que sus asquerosas manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios abandonaron mi cuello y se posaron sobre los míos provocándome nauseas, me removía tratando de apartarlo pero sujetó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y con sus piernas inmovilizó las mías._

_Desgarró mi blusa y acarició mis pechos por encima de mi sostén, aproveché que había soltado mis manos y me estiré hasta alcanzar la jarra que estaba en mi mesita de noche, la agarré y lo golpeé con fuerza en la cabeza; la jarra no era muy grande por lo cual el golpe sólo causó que se aturdiera un poco, momento que aproveché para salir corriendo de la habitación. Estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando me alcanzó y me tomó bruscamente del brazo, se escucharon ruidos en la planta baja de la casa y, sentí un gran alivio, cuando escuché la voz de mi mamá y de Phill._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

—Perdí mi celular, por eso no contesté a tus llamadas —dijo Jake en voz baja, viéndome con culpa.

—¿Qué dijo... Renné cuando... se enteró? —preguntó Leah con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Suspiré sonoramente para darme fuerzas y seguir recordando, ahora esa horrible discusión con Renée.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Acá le dejo un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. <strong>**Quisiera pedirles un enorme favor, mi Fic **_**Juegos del Destino **_**está siendo plagiado, por favor ayúdenme a denunciar a la chica ya que no quiso retirarlo por las buenas, su nick name es **_**Carlie123**_** y publicó la historia bajo el nombre de **_**Juego de gemelas**_**. De ante mano, muchas gracias.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—_Perdí mi celular, por eso no contesté a tus llamadas __—__dijo Jake en voz baja, viéndome con culpa._

—_¿Qué dijo... Renné cuando... se enteró? __—__preguntó Leah con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas._

_Suspiré sonoramente para darme fuerzas y seguir recordando, ahora esa horrible discusión con Renée._

—La reacción de Renné, no fue lo que yo me hubiera esperado…

…

_**Flash Back**_

_James me soltó nada más escuchar la voz de nuestros padres, al verme libre de las manos de mi captor, sin pensarlo dos veces me eché a correr y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que mis temblorosas piernas me lo permitieron; nada más entrar a la sala, me arrojé a los brazos de mi mamá llorando, lloraba de miedo a la vez que de alivio, miedo a lo que pudo haber pasado y alivio de que mamá y Phill había regresado, convirtiéndose en mi salvación._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero al pensar en la suerte que hubiese corrido a manos de James, cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré profundo tratando de calmarme, ahora estaba a salvo._

—_Bella, cariño regresamos porque cancelaron la reunión de Phill pero... ¿Qué te ocurre? __—__me preguntó mamá, me alejé de ella y pude notar que me veía con el ceño fruncido, pues sujetaba mi desgarrada blusa fuertemente para que no se abriera._

—_Yo… James... él… __—__las lágrimas y el pánico no me dejaban hablar._

—_¿Qué le ocurre a James? ¿Él está bien? ¡Por Dios, habla de una buena vez Bella! __—__la voz de mamá sonaba muy nerviosa._

—_James... él trató de... abusar de mí __—__mi voz fue apenas un susurro, pero aún así fue lo suficientemente audible como para que me escucharan._

—_Eso no puede ser verdad, mi hijo no se atrevería a hacer una monstruosidad como esa, él siempre te ha visto como a una hermana __—le defendió__ Phill, al escuchar sus palabras sentí una enorme rabia, rabia que disipó por completo a el miedo._

—_¡Pues aunque no lo creas es verdad, James trató de violarme! __—__le grité._

—_Eso no es verdad, ten el valor suficiente para decir lo que en verdad pasó, Isabella __—la voz de__ James me sobresaltó y no pude evitar encogerme, estaba parado en el umbral con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y sostenía un pañuelo sobre su cabeza._

—_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó? Déjame ver esa herida __—__dijo mi mamá acercándose a él._

—_Tranquila, estoy bien, se ve peor de lo que es pero eso no importa ahora. Anda Isabella, estamos esperando que digas la verdad __—__me dijo dándome una mirada de total triunfo__—. __Vamos Isabella, admite que eres una zorra y que te metiste a mi habitación, con la única intención de meterte en mi cama __—__Phill y mi mamá voltearon a verme con los ojos abiertos como platos._

—_Eso no es verdad __—__susurré con voz temblorosa y él me dio una sonrisa burlona._

—_¿Es verdad Isabella? ¡Responde!_

—_Claro que no mamá, tú me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz de algo así __—__ella no podía desconfiar de mí, ¡joder soy su hija! Tenía que creerme a mí y no a James._

—_Las personas cambian Isabella, y tú claramente no has sido la excepción, fuiste capaz de atacarme porque te rechacé, pero comprende que para mí eres como mi hermana pequeña __—__el muy infeliz estaba desempeñando muy bien su papel de victima._

—_¿Cómo pudiste? Esa no es la educación que yo te he dado, te has convertido en una zorra, Isabella __—__me dijo mamá dejándome en shock, el cual se marchó al sentir el impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla. Sin poder creer lo que había pasado, por primera vez en mi vida mamá me había abofeteado._

—_Mamá, por favor tienes que creerme, yo no hice nada de lo que el dice... bueno, sí lo golpeé pero lo hice para defenderme __—__le rogué completamente desesperada. ¿Por qué le creía a él y no a mí?_

—_No quiero saber nada de ti Isabella __—__me dijo con voz tan fría como el hielo__—. __James, debemos llevarte con un doctor para que te revisen esa herida._

_Él asintió, antes de irse me sonrió con descaro y me guiñó un ojo, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse, caí de rodillas rodilla al suelo y lloré desconsoladamente; tenía que irme de aquí pero... ¿a dónde iría? No tenía más familia a parte de mamá, y en definitivo no podía ir con Jake o con Leah, ellos no debían enterarse de lo ocurrido, al menos Jake, él sería capaz de matar a James y no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa._

_De pronto recordé a Rosalie y Jasper Hale, ellos eran mis amigos y podía ir con ellos, sí, era la mejor opción que tenía; me levanté y subí a mi habitación, saqué una maleta y metí lo primero que encontré en mi armario, tomé un dinero que tenía ahorrado y me cambié la blusa rota. Cerré la maleta, salí de la casa y tomé un taxi que me llevara hasta el aeropuerto._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

—Y así fue que llegué a Forks —terminé murmurando.

Nos quedamos sumergimos en un tenso silencio, demasiado tenso, Rosalie y Leah lloraban de manera silenciosa, Jacob y Jasper tenían una expresión de furia en su rostro y tenían las manos cerradas en puños.

—¿Por qué no lo denunciaste? —Jasper fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Jazz, mi propia madre no me creyó. ¿En serio crees que la policía lo habría hecho? —le pregunté de vuelta y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Bella, debiste decirnos desde la primera vez que intentó abusar de ti, nosotros podíamos haberte ayudado —agregó Jacob, en su mirada pude notar, además de furia, cierto reproché.

—Jake, si lo hubieses sabido, estoy segura de que habrías buscado a James para matarlo.

—Oh pero ahora lo sé, y créeme que ése maldito va a pagar lo que te hizo —su voz fue un sombrío siseo que provocó se me erizara de piel.

—Jake por favor prométeme que no vas a hacer nada, no vale la pena que tengas problemas por culpa de un miserable como James —le supliqué, no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

—Tranquila, te prometo que no lo voy a matar —suspiré con pesadez, eso sería lo único que conseguiría.

—¿Has pensado en decirle a Edward? Ahora que son están juntos creo que debería saberlo —me dijo Rosalie.

Algún día tenía que decírselo, es algo que no podré ocultar por siempre, pero ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento, ni si quiera sé qué va a pasar con nosotros pues apenas hace unas horas que estamos juntos.

—No puedo decírselo, por lo menos no ahora. Rose, Jazz, por favor no le digan nada de esto, ni a Emmett ni a Alice —no muy convencidos asintieron; me sentía pésimo por pedirles algo así, pero es lo mejor por el momento.

Ya era muy tarde, todos estábamos agotados y no físicamente hablando, así que nos fuimos a dormir; Rosalie y Leah se quedaron conmigo, me conocían bastante bien y sabían que haber revividos esos horribles recuerdos, me ocasionaría más de una pesadilla.

_Me encontraba con Edward en un hermoso claro lleno de flores, estábamos sentados en la hierba, él tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo y yo acariciaba sus suaves cabellos; de pronto se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a nosotros, y al ver de quién se trataba, mi corazón dejó de latir e instintivamente me puse en pie._

—_Vaya, vaya, mira donde te vine a encontrar, querida Isabella _—_dijo James sonriendo._

—_¿Quién es él amor? _—_me preguntó Edward tomando mi mano._

—_James _—_mi voz sonó temblorosa, cosa que le causó gracia y sonrió con diversión._

—_Veo que te alegra verme._ _He venido por ti y nadie, nadie va impedir ésta vez que seas mía._

_James sacó una pistola, pistola con la que nos apuntó y Edward se puso frente a mí para protegerme._

—_No voy a permitir que te la lleves, tendrás que matarme primero _—_le desafió__ Edward, traté de moverme, gritar o hacer algo pero no pude, estaba paralizada por el miedo._

—_Si es lo que quieres _—_J__ames sonrió y se acercó unos pasos a nosotros._

_Apuntó directo a Edward, disparó y su cuerpo sin vida cayó junto a mí..._

—¡Edward no! —me desperté sobresaltada.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Rosalie encendiendo la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

—Sí, fue sólo una pesadilla.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —me preguntó Leah con cautela.

Asentí y les conté la horrible pesadilla que había tenido, Rosalie salió de la habitación y unos minutos después regresó con una taza de infusión de tila, me la entregó y me la tomé. El resto de la noche no pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de James disparándole a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté cuidando de no despertar a Rosalie y a Leah que aún dormían, me cambié el pijama y até mi cabello en una colata, salí de la habitación y bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? —me preguntó Jasper cuando entró a la cocina.

—La verdad no, no pude dormir —le respondí y suspiró.

—Lo bueno es que hoy es sábado, no tenemos clases y podrás intentar descansar después —me dijo con una sonrisa, o al menos trató de sonreír.

El timbre sonó y Jasper fue a abrir, un adormilado Jacob entró a la cocina y, cuando me vio, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Supongo que no pudiste dormir —susurró aún sin soltarme, alguien se aclaró la garganta de tras de nosotros y nos separamos.

—Buenos días, espero no interrumpir —gruñó un para nada contento Edward.

—Hola Edward, claro que no interrumpes —le dije y lo besé en la mejilla, pude sentir que estaba demasiado tenso y si mi ánimo hubiese sido otro, me habría reído—. Mira te presento a Jacob, él es como mi _hermano_ al igual que Jasper —puse mayor énfasis en la palabra hermano, al escuchar mis palabras se relajó considerablemente.

Saludó amablemente a Jacob, aunque aún con un poco de recelo, no pude evitar rodar los ojos y continué con el desayuno, ¿cómo podía sentir celos de uno de mis mejores amigos? Emmett y Alice también estaban en la casa, Jasper les presentó a Jacob y poco después bajaron Rosalie y Leah. Al presentarles a Leah como la novia de Jacob, Edward sonrió y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Desayunamos todos juntos, unos minutos después tanto Jacob como Leah ya eran parte del grupo, palabras de Alice. Después de desayunar Jacob y Leah se despidieron, tenían que regresar a Jacksonville, pero no sin antes prometerle a Alice que harían todo lo posible para venir a pasar navidad a Forks.

El lunes el instituto fue un total caos, la noticia del día fue mi noviazgo con Edward, por donde quiera que pasáramos los chicos se quedaban murmurando acerca de nosotros. Hubo alguien en particular que no se tomó muy bien la noticia: Tanya Denali, según me dijeron Alice y Rosalie, esta chica había estado tras de Edward por mucho tiempo pero él nunca le hizo caso, genial, acababa de ganar una enemiga.

Los días pasaban muy rápido, mi relación con Edward iba de maravilla; desde que les conté a Jacob, Leah, Jasper y Rosalie lo que había pasado con James me sentía más tranquila, era como si me hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima, pero aún no me sentía preparada para contárselo a Edward. Temía a su reacción, me daba terror que al contarle no me quisiera más a su lado, que él al igual que Renée creyera que yo me le había insinuado a James.

Solamente faltaba una semana para navidad, hoy iríamos de compras todos, y con todos me refiero a Esme, Carlisle, los chicos y yo. Llegamos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles y nos separamos, las chicas fuimos con Esme y los chicos con Carlisle. Compré obsequios para todos, también para Jacob y Leah que me habían llamado ayer para decirme que sí vendrían a pasar navidad a Forks; sólo me faltaba un obsequio que comprar y era el de Edward, tendría que pedirla ayuda a las chicas y Esme pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué comprarle.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Estábamos en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles para hacer las compras navideñas, las chicas se habían ido con mi mamá y los chicos con Carlisle, compré los obsequios de todos y le pedí a Carlisle que me acompañara a recoger el de Bella, que unos días antes había dejado encargado. Entramos a la joyería y me acerqué al encargado, era un hombre mayor y me había ayudado mucho para escoger el obsequio de mi Bella.

—Vengo a recoger...

—Lo sé, enseguida te la traigo —me interrumpió con una sonrisa, unos minutos después regresó y me entregó la pequeña cajita.

—¿Crees que le guste a Bella? —le pregunté a Carlisle mostrándole la cadena y el dije en forma de estrella que le había escogido.

La cadena era de oro blanco, el dije en forma de estrella con detalles en pedrería, en el reverso tenía una frase que había mandado a grabar: _"Siempre te amará"_.

—Claro que le va a gustar, es hermoso —me respondió con una sonrisa—. La amas demasiado, ¿verdad?

—Como nunca pensé llegar a amar, ella es... es todo para mí, sin ella no sé qué haría. ¿Me entiendes verdad? —le dije sonriendo.

—Claro que te entiendo, yo sentía lo mismo cuando tu madre y yo éramos novios, y lo sigo sintiendo aún ahora después de tantos años juntos.

Siempre había envidiado a mis padres por la manera en que se amaban, pero ahora que estoy con Bella ya no los envidio más, porque sé lo que se siente amar a alguien como ellos se aman y realmente espero que nuestro amor sea tan duradero como el de ellos. Pagué y salimos de la tienda, nos encontramos con las chicas y con mi madre y decidimos ir a comer algo en el centro comercial.

—Te extrañé —le dije a Bella besándola suavemente en los labios.

—¡Dejen los besos para después y vamos a comer que tengo hambre! —dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó Emmett a mitad del centro comercial provocando que Bella se sonrojara.

—No le hagas caso, ven, vamos —tome su mano y alcanzamos a los demás.

Comimos entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett, que disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Alice y sonrojar a Bella. Después de comer regresamos a Forks, dejamos a Rosalie, Jasper y Bella en su casa y nosotros regresamos a la nuestra.

Faltaban dos días para le cena de navidad y el día de hoy sería un caos total, Alice estaba como loca, sacando los adornos y tenía horas mandándonos a Emmett y a mí a buscar el árbol. Llegaron Jasper, Rosalie y Bella e inmediatamente Alice los puso a ayudarla con los adornos, pero antes de que Bella fuera arrastrada por mi hermana, la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la cocina.

—Hola —le dije y rodeé con mis brazos su cintura.

—Hola, Alice está un poco... estresada —sus manos subieron hasta mis hombros con cierta timidez, admito que era algo que me encantaba, sus sonrojos y esa timidez la hacían lucir adorable.

Sin poder contenerme más acerqué mis labios a los suyos, la besé con ternura y dulzura, ella suspiró y movió sus manos hasta mis cabellos acariciándolos suavemente, poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más demandante, deslicé mi mano por su espalda y se tensó, se separó de mí con brusquedad y en sus ojos vi miedo. Abrí la boca para pregunta que le pasaba, pero en ese momento Alice aparació.

—Edward, Emmett te está esperando para irse. Y tú, Bella, tienes que ayudarnos a Rosalie y a mí.

Suspiré con resignación y salí de la cocina, ya después hablaría con Bella; sin duda alguna Alice está completamente loca, tanto revuelo solo por unos cuantos adornos navideños, no quiero siquiera imaginarme el día que se trate de su boda, ese día nos volverá locos a todos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. He tenido algunos problemas personales que han influido demasiado para mi retraso con las actualizaciones, pero trataré de retomar el ritmo de actualización no sólo para este Fic, si no también para los otros.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Nos encontrábamos camino a casa de los Cullen, pues habíamos quedado con Esme en que le ayudaríamos a preparar las cosas para la cena de esta noche; antes de salir de la casa, había llamado a Leah y me dijo que ella y Jacob llegarían a Forks cerca de las ocho de la noche. Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, y ver cómo había quedado la decoración, no pude evitar reír al recordar la histeria de Alice mientras comandaba la: _Operación Navidad_.

Nada más poner un pie dentro de la casa, Rosalie y yo fuimos arrastradas por Esme a la cocina para comenzar con la cena; Alice sólo nos observaba atentamente, ya que la cocina no era lo suyo, y hasta Esme le prohibió que se acercara a la estufa porque podría ocasionar un incendio.

Cuando terminamos la cena, Alice se ofreció a ayudar a lavar los trastes, alegando que eso sí que lo sabía hacer y no representaba ningún peligro. Después de que todo quedara limpio y en su lugar, subimos a su habitación de Alice para arreglarnos.

Rosalie se había puesto un vestido rojo, un poco más arriba de las rodillas y de tirantes delgados, su cabello lo dejó suelto y ondulado, su maquillaje ligero, pero haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules y sus labios. Alice llevaba un vestido negro con detalles en blanco, era un poco más corto que el de Rosalie, su cabello lo llevaba como siempre acostumbraba y su maquillaje era un poco más cargado, pero sin llegar a sobrepasarse. Yo por mi parte, me había decidido por un sencillo vestido color azul eléctrico y que me llegaba justo a las rodillas, mi cabello estaba recogido en media coleta y estaba ondulado, sólo usé un poco de sombras, delineador, mascara para pestañas y brillo para labios.

Bajamos a la sala, donde Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, estaban sentados charlando de forma amena. Jasper se levantó cuando vio a Alice y se acercó a ella lentamente, la miraba como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, como si para él solamente existiera ella.

—Te ves hermosa cariño —murmuró y besó el dorso de su mano, a lo cual Alice le sonrió.

Rosalie y yo nos sentamos con Esme y Carlisle, para dejar a los tortolos solos en la burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor. El timbre sonó y yo me levanté para abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola Bells, feliz navidad! —chilló Leah en cuanto abrí y me abrazó.

—¡Feliz navidad, enana! —dijo Jacob y unos segundos después me encontraba entre sus brazos.

—Jake, ya suéltala que la vas a asfixiar —lo regañó Leah golpeando el brazo de su novio.

—Gracias —agradecí a Leah cuando recuperé el aliento, Jacob solía ser demasiado... efusivo.

Entraron a la casa y saludaron a Rose, Jasper y Alice, y les presentamos a Esme y Carlisle. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar, unos minutos después escuchamos risas que sin duda pertenecían a Emmett, poco después entraron a la sala Emmett y un enfurruñado Edward.

Mi novio se veía guapísimo, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos, su cabello alborotado como de costumbre y que le daba ese toque sexy y rebelde; aún no logro entender, cómo alguien tan perfecto como él, se pudo fijar en alguien tan simple como yo, pero sin duda agradezco que lo haya hecho.

—Te ves como toda una diosa —me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y besando mi mejilla.

—Y tú te ves muy guapo —le dije con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

Después de charlar un poco pasamos todos al comedor, comenzamos a cenar tranquilamente, hasta que Emmett decidió comenzar a contar anécdotas de las navidades pasadas, con el único propósito de poner en ridículo a sus hermanos; lo que desencadenó risas y, que poco después, todos comenzaran a contar sus anécdotas. Yo me mantenía sin hablar de nadie pues no quería que lo hicieran de mí, sólo me limitaba a escuchar y reír.

—¿Recuerdan cuándo... Alice provocó un corto circuito y... pasamos esa navidad sin luz? —dijo Emmett sosteniendo su estomago a causa de la risa, los Cullen asintieron y todos reímos.

—¡Fue un accidente! Además, las luces estaban defectuosas y fue lo que causo el problema —respondió Alice haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—No te enojes cariño, son sólo recuerdos —le dijo Jasper y besó el dorso de su mano—. Al menos, tú no te deshiciste del pavo para la cena de navidad —continuó Jasper, y al escuchar sus palabras, Jacob de golpe dejó de reír.

—Esa navidad fue un caos. Yo me deshice del pavo, sí, lo admito, pero lo hice para salvarle la vida. No podía permitir que lo mataran —se defendió Jacob y me vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, _oh no Jacob Black, ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, _pensé—. Pero, yo no fui el culpable de que el árbol ardiera en llamas.

—Si tú no fuiste, ¿quién lo hizo? —le preguntó Rosalie de lo más interesada, yo le di una mirada de advertencia, de que lo mejor era que se quedara callado, pero me ignoró completamente y con una sonrisa respondió:

—Fue Bella. Pero en su defensa debo decir, que fue cuando tenía diez años y si un niño de esa edad, con una caja de fósforos es un peligro, Bella lo era al triple —dijo el muy... muy... muy idiota y todos comenzaron a reír.

—Así que... tenemos a una pirómana... en la familia, ¿eh? —dijo Emmett entre risas y yo le saqué la lengua como una niña chiquita.

—Bueno, ya basta de risas. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la sala y cantamos los tradicionales villancicos? —Alice comenzó a aplaudir emocionada, era sorprendente que una chica de diecisiete años se emocionara tanto por la navidad.

Nos levantamos y salimos del comedor rumbo a la sala; Esme, después de un buen rato insistiendo, logró que Edward accediera a tocar en piano. Edward comenzó a mover sus dedos con agilidad sobre las teclas del piano y todos comenzamos a cantar, al principio me sentía un poco fuera de onda, por así decirlo, pero después todo cambió y me divertí como una niña.

Sin duda esta era por mucho la mejor navidad que había tenido, con todos ellos me sentía en casa, ahora ellos eran mi familia, aunque no podía evitar echar de menos a Renée. Estuvimos cantando villancicos por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero debió ser mucho, ya que Alice dijo que ya era hora de abrir los obsequios.

Abrí los obsequios que me había dado todos, recibí ropa, un libro que era una edición especial de: O_rgullo y Prejuicio, _que era mi favorito. Terminé de abrir el regalo de Esme y Carlisle, y al ver la cajita de joyería, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, la abrí y solté un sonoro jadeo al ver un par de aretes hermosos, eran un poco largos y tenían piedras de color azul y blancas.

—Yo... lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlos —les dije y ellos sonrieron.

—Claro que los vas a aceptar, Alice tiene unos iguales y Rosalie también, se los regalamos la navidad pasada —rebatió Esme viéndome de una manera maternal.

—Pero yo no…

—Tú nada, ahora eres un miembro más del clan Cullen, y esos aretes son una muestra de ello —me dijo Alice, volteé a ver a Rosalie y ella sólo asintió.

—Yo... está bien, gracias —les dije a Esme y Carlisle.

—Bueno, solamente falta mi obsequio, así que acompáñame —me dijo Edward y me ofreció su mano.

Suspiré y tomé su mano, sólo espero que no sea un regalo demasiado costoso, ya con lo de los aretes había sido suficiente por un día. Llegamos a la terraza, que gracias a Dios era techada, pues hacía un poco de frió.

—Feliz navidad, amor —me dijo entregandome una caja de terciopelo negro con un moño blanco.

—Edward, sabes que no me gusta éste tipo de regalos.

—Bella, por favor, no quiero que discutamos por algo tan simple como un regalo de navidad —suspiré con pesadez y le quité el moño a la caja, no tenía caso discutir con los Cullen, ellos siempre se salen con la suya.

Abrí la caja y ahogué un jadeo al ver lo que contenía, era una fina cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de estrella, el cual tenía detalles en pedrería; marqué el contorno con mis dedos, era hermoso por supuesto, pero también debía ser muy caro.

—¿Sabes por qué elegí una estrella? —me preguntó y yo negué apartando la mirada del dije—. Lo hice, porque tú eres mi estrella, la que llegó a mi vida para guíame e iluminarme, sin ti yo... simplemente me encontraría perdido. Te amo, Isabella Swan —me dijo sacando la cadena de la caja y poniéndomela.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —respondí con un nudo en la garganta y no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, lágrima que limpió dulcemente.

—Ve el reverso —hice lo que me dijo y vi una frase que decía: _"Siempre te amaré", _lo vi a los ojos buscando una explicación—. Bella, te amo y siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase, y esto es una prueba de mi promesa —dijo tomando la estrella entre sus dedos.

¿Era posible, que a cada segundo que pasaba, me enamorara más de él? La respuesta era clara y simple: desde luego que sí. Quería decirle, gritarle que yo también lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría, pero no podía articular palabra alguna, así que me acerque y lo besé, transmitiéndole en ese beso todo lo que no podía con palabras. Sus manos me mantenían sujeta por la cintura y las mías estaban alrededor de su cuello, fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura; nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y nos quedamos abrasados en silencio, sin decirnos nada, pero mucho al mismo tiempo.

Los siguientes meses se pasaron volando, literalmente, y ya la graduación estaba cada día más cerca.

Yo no podía ser más feliz, Edward era todo para mí. El rugido de un rayo me hizo saltar de susto, por eso odio las tormentas, tomé las dos tazas de chocolate caliente y me dirigí a la sala, donde estaba Edward; le entregué una de las tazas de chocolate y me senté a su lado.

—Alice me acaba de llamar —comentó tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Bueno, ella y Jasper están atrapados por la tormenta en casa con mis padres, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en Port Ángeles y tendrán que quedarse allá —me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso quería decir, que Edward tendría que quedarse aquí conmigo; me concentré en ver la película que estaba viendo Edward, para no pensar en que estábamos los dos solos en la casa, cuando terminó subimos a la segunda planta, Edward se quedaría en la habitación de Jasper, pero yo no quería eso. Un tanto titubeante me acerqué a él y lo besé, poco a poco en beso fue subiendo de intensidad.

—Edward... quédate conmigo —murmuré con voz entrecortada a causa del beso.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó y, no confiando en mi voz, asentí.

Estaba más que segura de que quería estar con él, lo amaba y eso era lo único que me importaba; sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos, y sin dejar de besarnos, entramos a mi habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (algo retazado) Les deseo lo mejor, de todo corazón.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados (a este Fic le quedan pocos capítulos, y una vez termine, continuaré con la secuela)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

**BELLA POV.**

_Estaba más que segura de que quería estar con él, lo amaba y eso era lo único que me importaba; sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos, y sin dejar de besarnos, entramos a mi habitación._

Edward cerró la puerta tras de nosotros, me cargó al estilo novia haciéndome reír y caminó hasta la cama, me dejó sobre ella con suavidad y su cuerpo cubrió el mío cuidando de no aplastarme. Acarició mi mejilla con ternura y sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, buscando en menor indicio de duda por mi parte; me perdí en el verdes de sus orbes que parecían brillar, subí mis manos hasta su cabello y tiré acercándolo a mí lo suficiente para besarlo. Sin romper el beso, una de sus manos se movió por mi espalda colándose por bajo de mi blusa, ante el contacto, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y mi temperatura corporal aumentó de manera alarmante.

Sentía un extraño pero a la vez agradable cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios abandonaron los míos y, antes de que pudiera protestar, bajaron a mi cuello dejando húmedos besos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso; poco a poco y entre besos y caricias, nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo yendo a para a alguna parte de la habitación.

No voy a negar que, hasta cierto punto, me cohibía estar desnuda frente a Edward, pero él con sus besos, caricias y dulces palabra, logró que esa incomodidad fuera desapareciendo. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, sentía como si mi cuerpo se encontrar envuelto en llamas, y Edward fuera el único capaz de hacerlas desaparecer.

—Ed-Edward... por favor.

—¿Estás completamente segura? —me preguntó con voz ronca, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y viéndome a los ojos.

—Sí, estoy segura, te amo —le respondí acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo también te amo.

Me volvió a besar y se acomodó entre mis piernas, sin dejar de besarme comenzó a entrar en mí lentamente, no pude evitar tensarme cuando la barrera de mi virginidad le impidió continuar, cerré los ojos y contuve el aliento, esperando lo que seguía a continuación. Al darse cuenta de mi tensión se detuvo, abrí los ojos y pude notar como nacía la duda en su rostro, traté de decirle que continuara pero no pude articular palabra alguna, así que asentí esperando que ese gesto bastara para disipar sus dudas; besó la punta de mi nariz, mis mejilla, mis labios y terminó de entrar. Una exclamación de dolor salió de mis labios y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, la cual Edward se apresuró a limpiar.

Se quedó inmóvil, dándole tiempo a mi cuerpo para acostumbrarse a la invasión, el dolor inicial comenzó a disminuir dando lugar a una ligera incomodidad, moví mis caderas y Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Sus embestidas comenzaron suaves y acompasadas, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y las mías el suyo, sus labios bajaron dejando un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, enviando una ola de placer por todo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar que mi espalda se arqueara. Aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos y algo comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y sus embestidas fueron más profundas, llevándome al límite entre la cordura y la locura. Tan solo unos minutos bastaron para que el orgasmo azotara mi cuerpo con fuerza y clavé mis uñas en su espalda, un par de embestidas más y Edward alcanzo su orgasmo desplomándose sobre mí, retire un mechón de cabello que estaba pegado en su frente por el sudor y me sonrió.

Acarició mi mejilla y me besó con ternura, se acomodo a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y nos cubrió con una manta. Nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada, afuera aún llovía pero con un poco menos de intensidad, Edward comenzó a tararear un suave melodía y tras suspirar, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperté temprano y afuera seguía lloviendo, aunque sólo era una suave llovizna, estaba demasiado cómoda como para levantarme, así que me acurruqué más entre los brazos de Edward y él apretó su agarre en mi cintura; habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono, Edward gruñó y estiró su mano para alcanzar el teléfono, que estaba en la mesita de noche.

—¿Diga? —respondió molesto y yo solté una risita—. Alice, ¿por qué llamas a esta hora? —le preguntó—. Está bien, ¿podrías traerme ropa? Sí, nos vemos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi hermana y Jasper vienen para acá, Alice nos llamó para avisarnos y que Jasper no… bueno, tú me entiendes —dijo un poco nervioso y pasó su mano por su cabello—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Eh... bien —le respondí bajando la mirada avergonzada y apreté las mantas contra mi pecho.

—Bella, no debes avergonzarte conmigo —me dijo alzando mi rostro con sus manos y me besó suavemente—. Creo que lo mejor es que valla a la habitación de Jasper a tomar una ducha.

Asentí y salió de la cama, buscó su ropa y se vistió, antes de salir de la habitación se acercó a mí y me besó; me levanté de la cama llevándome la manta conmigo y algo llamó mi atención, en la sábana había una mancha de sangre y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, quité la sábana y salí de la habitación con la manta enrollada en mi cuerpo al cuarto de lavado, encendí la lavadora y volví a mi habitación para ducharme.

Cuando terminé de ducharme me vestí, hice la cama y bajé a preparar el desayuno, estaba terminando cuando la puerta fue abierta y escuché pasos que se acercaban a la cocina.

—¡Buenos días cuñadita! —chilló Alice y me dio una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días Alice y también para ti, Jasper —él sólo rodó los ojos y comenzó a mover su pie de forma impaciente—. Edward está en tu habitación.

—Voy a llevarle la ropa que le traje —dijo Alice y salió de la cocina.

—¿Quieres café? —Jasper asintió y se sentó—. ¿Y Rosalie? —le pregunté entregándole la taza y me senté frente a él.

—La llamé antes de salir de casa de los Cullen y me dijo que ya venían en camino —me respondió y percibí algo raro en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué te sucede Jazz? Te noto raro —suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Rosalie y tú son mis hermanitas, y la verdad, no me hizo mucha gracia que Edward se quedara contigo, y Emmett con Rosalie en Port Ángeles. Sé que ustedes ya no son unas niñas, pero para mí, siempre serán las niñas que Jacob y yo cuidábamos todos los días.

—¡Ay Jazz! Te entiendo, y te agradezco que me veas como una hermana. Edward, Rosalie, los chicos y tú, son lo único que tengo ahora —le dije, no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara y las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

—No llores Bells y escúchame, siempre, pase lo que pase puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿ok? Así que prométeme que nunca volverás a callarte algo como lo de James —me pidió tomando mis manos.

—Lo prometo, pero entiéndeme, tenía miedo y...

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bella, por qué lloras? —preguntó Alice enterando a la cocina y me miraba con preocupación.

—No es nada Alice, Jazz y yo estábamos recordando cosas que me trajeron tristes recuerdos, eso es todo —respondí y limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward se unió a nosotros y los cuatro comenzamos a desayunar. Edward, Alice y Jasper charlaban mientras yo me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, tenía una extraña sensación, algo así como un mal presentimiento y desde que Jasper mencionó el nombre de James, hace unos momentos, no había podido sacarlo de mi cabeza; Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente sacándome de mis pensamientos, parpadeé un par de veces y le sonreí. Terminamos de desayunar Alice y yo recogimos los platos y los lavamos, justo habíamos acabado cuando se escucharon voces y la inconfundible risa de Emmett, así que Alice y yo salimos rumbo a la sala.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran —les dijo Jasper cruzando sus brazos.

—Jazz, no te pongas en el papel de hermano celoso y sobreprotector —le riñó Rosalie que estaba abrazada a Emmett.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada. Las chicas y yo nos pasamos todo el día, prácticamente, hablando sobre qué usaríamos el día del baile y que tendríamos que ir de compras.

El día del baile llegó más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado, Alice vino a casa para arreglarnos las tres juntas, obligó a Jasper a salir de la casa y que se fuera a casa de los Cullen; las siguientes cuatro horas me vi envuelta entre cosméticos, cremas hidratantes, productos para el cabello y cientos de prendas y zapatos. Pero el resultado final me encantó, mi cabello estaba ligeramente rizado y Alice había hecho un trabajo increíble con el maquillaje.

—Te vez hermosa —me alagó Edward, cuando bajé las escaleras, y besó el dorso de mi mano.

—Gracias, tú te vez muy guapo —le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa y me abrió la puerta del coche, una vez dentro, tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, durante todo el camino no me soltó. Llegamos y me ayudó a bajar del coche y me ofreció su brazo, mientras nos cercábamos al gimnasio de la escuela mi corazón latía con fuerza, cuando entramos todos voltearon a vernos y mis nervios aumentaron. Caminamos hasta donde estaban los chicos y nos sentamos con ellos, estábamos charlando y de pronto pasaron Jessica y Lauren, las cuales me dieron una mirada de odio puro.

—Que raro que Tanya no esté con ella —comentó Alice y fruncí el ceño, ahora que lo pienso no la había visto desde que llegamos.

—Tanya no está en Forks, según escuché por los pasillos, tubo que salir de urgencia pero nadie sabe a dónde —respondió Rosalie y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ella se lo pierde, ¿Rose, amor de mi vida, vamos a bailar? —le preguntó Emmett y ella se levantó sonriendo.

—Jazz me encanta esa canción, ¡vamos a bailar! —Alice no espero respuesta de Jasper, no que la necesitara, y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

—¿Vamos a bailar?

—Edward, sabes que no sé bailar, así que atente a las consecuencias si te piso —él sonrió y tomó mi mano guiándome hasta la pista de baile.

Bailamos un par de canciones y para mi sorpresa no pise a Edward, después me vi envuelta en los brazos de Jasper que dijo que quería bailar con su hermanita, cuando la canción terminó Emmett reclamó su turno de bailar conmigo, si a eso se le puede llamar bailar, ya que Emmett parecía una gallina queriendo volar. Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca, pero ya estaba un poco cansada así que le pedí a Edward que fuéramos a sentarnos.

—¿Te quieres ir ya? —me preguntó.

—No quisiera que por mi culpa te fueras —respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—La verdad yo también estoy cansado, así que vamos a decirle a los chicos que nos iremos.

Los chicos nos dijeron que éramos unos aguafiestas y amargados, a lo cual solo les sonreímos. Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, nos quedaríamos todos ahí por que mañana temprano iríamos a la ceremonia de graduación y, al terminar, nos iríamos de viaje los seis juntos. La habitación que ocupaba en casa de los Cullen estaba en la tercera planta, frente a la Edward, y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Edward me besó, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y entreabrí mis labios, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y ambos gemimos.

—Es mejor que vaya a mi habitación —murmuró Edward con voz jadeante.

—¡No! bueno yo... es decir... quédate conmigo.

Edward y yo hicimos el amor, fue algo maravilloso, una entrega llena de amor y ternura, nos quedamos abrasados y un momento después la respiración de Edward se volvió acompasada, pero yo no podía dormir; sentía una extraña sensación, como si esta hubiera sido la despedida y no fuera a volver a ver a Edward, debo de estarme volviendo loca y lo mejor es que trate de dormir.

…

**RENNE POV.**

Hacía casi un año desde que Bella se fue de Jacksonville y, en todo este tiempo, no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de inventar algo así? Yo conozco a James y no creo que sea esa clase de chico; el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, me levanté y al abrir me encontré con un hombre y dos policías.

—Somos agentes de la policía —dijo uno el hombres mostrándome su placa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Estamos buscando a James Witherdale, tenemos una orden de aprehensión en su contra.

—Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿de qué y quién lo acusa?

—Señora, el joven a sido acusado por violación e intento de asesinato a una de sus victimas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí como mis piernas perdían fuerza y tuve que sostenerme con fuerza a la puerta para no caerme, _violación e intento de asesinato, _esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? No debí haber dudado de Bella, mi pobre niña, cuánto daño le hice.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gustara.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados (a este Fic le quedan pocos capítulos, y una vez termine, continuaré con la secuela)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Miré por milésima vez el reloj, teníamos menos de quince minutos para llegar al gimnasio del instituto, y aún estábamos todos sentados en la sala esperando a que Alice bajara; suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, besó el tope de mi cabeza y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de mi mano. Esme había llamado por lo menos diez veces a mi pequeña amiga, la ultima vez le dijo que le diera cinco minutos más y eso fue hace quince.

—Lo mejor es que nos adelantemos, no tienen que llegar todos tarde por culpa de Alice —comentó de pronto Esme poniéndose en pie.

—¡Ya estoy lista mamá! Podemos irnos cuando quieran —dijo Alice con su habitual alegría.

—Ya era hora, creí que íbamos a tener una ceremonia de graduación hasta que cumpliéramos ochenta —murmuró por lo bajo Emmett, todo reímos ganándonos una mirada envenenada de Alice.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron en su coche, Alice y Jasper iban en el de amigo, Emmett y Rosalie en el Jeep de mi cuñado, y Edward y yo en su volvo. La ceremonia fue corta pero emotiva, tanto que no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas; cuando terminó todos se despedían de sus amigos que no verían en algún tiempo, nosotros no tuvimos que enfrentarnos a las despedidas ya que todos seguiríamos juntos, asistiríamos a la misma universidad en Chicago.

—Bueno chicos, vamos a casa por sus maletas y después los llevamos al aeropuerto —dijo Carlisle que abrasaba a Esme por los hombros.

—Yo tengo que ir a casa por mi maleta —les dije, yo no la había llevado a casa de los Cullen como Jasper y Rosalie.

—¿Jasper, podrías llevarla? Yo no he terminado de empacar —preguntó Edward y Jazz asintió.

—Claro, vamos Bells.

—No es necesario, yo puedo ir sola. Sólo necesito que me prestes tu coche.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Jasper y rodé los ojos con fastidio.

—Claro que sí hombre, no me tardare.

No muy convencido Jasper terminó por darme las llaves de su coche, me subí y conduje con algo de prisa hasta la casa. Entré y subí directo a mi habitación, tenía mi maleta sobre la cama, la agarré y bajé casi corriendo las escaleras; estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, resoplé antes de contestar, estaba segura de que era algunos de los chicos o Edward.

—Ya voy para allá, no tenían porque llamarme.

—Hola preciosa, es bueno escucharte después de tanto tiempo —un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al reconocer su voz, una voz que hubiese querido no volver a escuchar en mi vida.

—James —susurré y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me alegra que no te olvidaras de mí —soltó una risita y apreté con fuerza el teléfono—, aunque estoy muy molesto contigo cariño, me he enterado de que tienes novio —¡Oh por Dios! James sabía de Edward y podría hacerle daño.

—No te atrevas a lastimarlo James, o yo...

—¿O qué? ¿Qué harás? —preguntó con burla—. Aunque, no voy a negarte que sí hay algo tú puedes hacer para evitar que le pase algo a tu querido Edward.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté con voz temblorosa.

—Es fácil cariño, sólo tienes que alejarte de él e irte conmigo. Estoy cerca de la casa de los Hale, no te muevas de ahí, ¡ah! Y una cosa más Isabella, no le digas nada a tus amiguitos o a tu noviecito, no querrás ponerlos en peligro. ¿O si?

Cortó la llamada y el teléfono resbaló de mis manos, mis piernas no me sostuvieron por más tiempo y caí de rodillas al suelo, dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro y grité con desesperación. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme? ¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando mi vida parecía marchar bien, aparecía para arruinarlo todo? ¿Qué podía hacer para que Edward y los demás estén a salvo, sin tener que aceptar su chantaje?

La respuesta llegó rápido, sencillamente tenía que alejare de ellos y eso es lo que haría, pero por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a irme con James, él me quería lejos de Edward y lejos estaría, desaparecería de su vida con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Con decisión me levanté y limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, tomé mi maleta, salí de la casa y busqué un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto. Bajé del coche y sin saber cuánto le daba al taxista, le lancé un puñado de billetes, entré corriendo al aeropuerto y compré un boleto, para el primer vuelo que saliera y me llevara lejos.

—Adiós mi amor, ojalá algún día me puedas perdonar —susurré al viento tomando el dije, que Edward me había regalado en navidad, entre mis manos.

Ahora estaba sola de nuevo, pero esta vez había una gran diferencia, esta vez no tenía quién me pudiera ayudar o alguien con quién ir. Después de no sé cuántas horas llegué al aeropuerto de Nueva York, sin saber qué hacer o dónde ir me senté en la sala de espera; escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y lloré, había actuado de forma precipitada y ya no estaba tan segura de que huir de Forks haya sido buena idea, debí haberle dicho a los chicos lo que pasaba y juntos buscar una solución.

Busqué en mi bolsa mi móvil y, al encenderlo, vi que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de los chicos; les llamé a todos pero nadie contestaba, volví a intentar y tuve la suerte, o desgracia, de que Alice me contestara.

—_¡__Bella, por fin llamas! ¿Dónde estás?_ —su voz sonaba distinta, como si estuviera llorando y un hueco se formó en mi estomago.

—Alice, estás llorando —afirmé con un susurro y escuché como sollozaba.

—_Oh __Bella, es Edward... tienes que venir al hospital_ —sentí como si cayera dentro de un pozo sin fondo al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Alice respóndeme!

—_¡__Tranquilizate Bella! Carlisle dijo que está estable pero aún está inconsciente. Fue un accidente, pero fue provocado, ya que alguien cortó los frenos de su coche_ —no, no, no... James, tenía que haber sido él y fue por mi culpa.

—Fue mi culpa —susurré entre lágrimas.

—_Bella, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Dónde es…?_ —no seguí escuchando lo que decía Alice, no podía seguir escuchando así que corté la llamada, me levanté y boté el móvil en el primer contenedor de basura que encontré.

"_Fue un accidente, pero fue provocado, ya que alguien cortó los frenos de su coche" _esas palabras se repetían una, otra y otra vez en mi cabeza, las lágrimas rodaban sin control por mis mejillas, comencé a sentir que todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y me apoyé en la pared más cercana en un intento de no caerme.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó una chica que pasaba junto a mí.

—Sí... fue sólo un mareo... pero ya pasó —respondí inspirando con fuerza, pues de pronto el aire me había comenzado a faltar; traté de caminar y alejarme pero el mareo volvió con más fuerza.

—¡Tío, tía, ayúdenme! —gritó la chica tratando de sujetarme, escuché voces que se acercaban y después todo se volvió negro.

…

**ROSALIE POV.**

Me acerqué a la ventana esperando ver llegar a Bella, ya se estaba tardado más de lo que debería y la habíamos llamado varias veces, tanto a su móvil como al teléfono de la casa pero no contestaba, cosa que me tenía por demás preocupada, ¿y si le había pasado algo?

—¡Ya está! Simplemente no puedo esperar más, voy a buscarla —dijo Edward tomando las llaves de su volvo y salió de la casa.

—¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? —preguntó Emmett y me senté a su lado, tomé su mano y me dio un ligero apretón.

—Esperemos que no —respondió Carlisle y quise creerle, pero a casa segundo que pasaba la duda se hacía más fuerte.

Los minutos pasaban y le espera se me estaba haciendo eterna, media hora después, aún seguíamos sin saber nada de Bella y ahora tampoco de Edward; el timbre comenzó a sonar de manera insistente y de prisa me levanté para abrir, esperaba encontrarme a Bella y Edward en la puerta, pero a quienes me encontré fueron a Jacob y Leah.

—Necesitamos hablar con Bella, y como me había dicho que se irían de viaje, hemos venido a buscarla aquí —me dijo Jacob, podía ver reflejada la preocupación en sus ojos y en los de Leah, me hice a un lado para que entraran y caminamos hasta la sala.

—Ella no está aquí, fue a casa, pero como se estaba tardando mucho, Edward fue a buscarla. Ninguno a regresado —les informé y Jacob maldijo por lo bajo, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Carlisle se apresuró a responder.

—¿Diga? ¡¿Qué?! Voy para allá —volteó a vernos, y por como nos miraba, presentía que esa llamada no era para darle buenas noticias—. Era del hospital, Edward tuvo un accidente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien? —Esme esperaba la respuesta de Carlisle y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—No lo sé, tengo que ir al hospital.

—Yo voy contigo, quiero... necesito saber que mi hijo está bien.

—Nosotros también vamos —dijo Emmett y Alice asintió.

—Nosotros iremos con Jacob y Leah a casa por Bella, los alcanzáremos en el hospital —dijo Jasper.

Todos salimos de la casa y subimos a los autos, Jacob arrancó y conducía como si el mismísimo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo; tan sólo unos minutos después, estábamos afuera de la casa.

—Que raro, la puerta está abierta —murmuré con el ceño fruncido.

Entramos y lo que vimos no era nada bueno, parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por la casa arrasando todo a su paso. ¿Quién pudo hacer algo como esto? Jacob subió las escaleras corriendo y nosotros lo seguimos, entramos a la habitación de Bella y estaba todo volteado al revés, tal y como lo estaba el resto de la casa, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? —pregunté, Leah volteo a verme y comenzó a llorar.

—Ustedes saben algo, ¿verdad? —dijo Jasper y Jacob suspiró con pesadez.

—Anoche, la policía fue a buscar a James. Alguien lo denunció por violación e intento de asesinato, pero logró escaparse. Renné me llamó para decirme lo que había pasado y que... James le dijo que sabía dónde estaba Bella, que tenía una cuenta que saldar con ella.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos en silencio, asimilando lo que nos acababa de decir Jacob, si eso es cierto quiere decir que... ¡Oh por Dios! Ése maldito se había llevado a Bella. Salimos de la casa corriendo, teníamos que buscarla, encontrarla antes de que ése infeliz le hiciera algo, aunque las posibilidades eran realmente bajas, James nos llevaba tiempo de ventaja.

…

**ALICE POV.**

Nada mas llegar al hospital entramos corriendo, Carlisle le preguntó a una de las enfermeras por mi hermano y se fue dejándonos en la sala de espera. Emmett trataba de tranquilizar a Esme que no dejaba de llorar, mientras yo no dejaba de rogarle a Dios que no le haya pasado nada grave a Edward; los nervios me estaban matando y Carlisle no salía a decirnos nada, unos minutos después Carlisle salió y nos acercamos a él.

—¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? —preguntó Esme sujetándose a los brazos de Carlisle.

—Por el momento está estable, aunque aún sigue inconsciente.

—Hay algo que no logro comprender, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —pegunto Emmett.

—Según el reporte que me dio la policía, el accidente fue provocado, alguien cortó los frenos del coche —respondió Carlisle y no pude contener las lágrimas, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Edward? Abrí la boca para preguntarle si podíamos verlo, pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar, al ver el nombre de Bella me apresuré a contestar.

—¡Bella, por fin llamas! ¿Dónde estás? —le dije tratando de que no notara el estado en el que me encontraba.

—_Alice, estás llorando_ —afirmó y no pude evitar que un sollozo escapara de mis labios.

—Oh Bella, es Edward... tienes que venir al hospital.

—_¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Alice respóndeme! _—chilló completamente presa de la histeria.

—¡Tranquilizate Bella! —la escuché respirar profundo un par de veces y continué—. Carlisle dijo que está estable pero aún está inconsciente. Fue un accidente, pero fue provocado, ya que alguien cortó los frenos de su coche.

—_Fue mi culpa_ —susurró quedito pero aún así la escuché, ¿por qué diablos decía que ella tenía la culpa?

—Bella, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Dónde es…? —no pude terminar la frase, porque cortó la llamada.

Esme, Emmett y Carlisle, me veían esperando que les dijera lo que había hablado con Bella, pero aún estaba muy confundida como para hablar.

—¿Qué te dijo Bella? —preguntó Emmett después de un momento.

—Estaba muy rara, le dije que Edward había tenido un accidente y... ella se puso histérica, además dijo que había sido su culpa —respondí frotando mis cienes, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

Esme le pidió a Carlisle que la dejara ver a Edward, aunque fueran solamente un par de minutos, y se fueron juntos; Emmett y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, yo aún me encontraba confundida por la llamada de Bella, suspiré frustrada y mi hermano me abrazó, pero yo lo que necesitaba era a Jasper, sólo él podía lograr que me calmara. Un par de minutos después, una llorosa Tanya se acercó corriendo a nosotros

—¿Cómo está Edward? —nos pregunto entre sollozos.

—Carlisle dice que esta estable —le respondió Emmett confundido por su actitud.

—¡Oh Dios fue mi culpa! Por no haber llegado a tiempo —¡genial! Ahora también Tanya se creía culpable.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunté con cierto fastidio.

—Por esto —me entregó una carpeta con unos documentos y yo le di una mirada interrogante—. Esas son las pruebas de que Isabella no es más que una vil asesina.

—Ahora ya no tengo duda de que te volviste loca, ¿Bella? ¿Una asesina? Debiste inventar algo mejor que eso —le dijo Emmett molesto.

—¡No estoy loca y es la verdad! Isabella huyó de Jacksonville, porque la policía la estaba buscando por haber tratado de matar a su hermanastro. Hay tienen el reporte medico y la copia de la demanda que James, el hermanastro de Isabella, levantó.

Eso no podía ser verdad, Bella no pudo hacer algo tan ruin como tratar de matar a alguien; abrí la carpeta con manos temblorosa y ahogué un jadeo al ver que, efectivamente, todo lo que decía Tanya era verdad.

Bella había tratado de matar a su hermanastro, le había disparado dejándolo mal herido pero por fortuna habían logrado salvarlo; pero claro, por eso nunca nos dijo nada de el por qué había venido a Forks y... ahora entiendo porque dijo que ella tenía la culpa del accidente de Edward, ¡fue ella! Ella fue quien cortó los frenos del coche, le entregué los documentos a Emmett y su ceño se frunció al comenzar a leer.

—¿Cómo está Edward? —preguntó Rosalie, que venía con Jasper, Jacob y Leah.

—Ustedes lo sabían, lo sabían y no nos dijeron nada —les reprochó Emmett.

—No sabemos de qué hablas —respondió Jasper y, una inexplicable furia se apoderó de mí, le arrebaté los documentos a Emmett y se los arrojé a la cara.

—Ve por ti mismo —siseé entre dientes.

Jasper me dio una mirada de confusión, tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos, cuando terminó se los entregó a Rosalie.

—¡Esto es mentira! Bella no trató de matar a James —tenía las pruebas en sus manos y... ¿Todavía se atrevía a defenderla?

—¡Claro que no es mentira! Las pruebas son más que claras, ¿cómo pudieron hacernos eso? ¡Pusieron en peligro a toda mi familia! —le reproché.

—No puedo creer que puedas desconfiar de la que decías era tu amiga —me dijo Rosalie cerrando las manos en puños.

—Lo era, hasta que trato de matar a mi hermano.

—¡Por Dios! Bella no tenía porque querer matar a Edward —ahora él que hablo fue Jacob.

—Los frenos del coche de Edward fueron cortados, Alice habló con Bella y ella misma le dijo que la culpa era suya.

—¡No sé por qué mierda dijo eso! ¡Pero Bella, ella no es capaz de matar a alguien! —le gritó Rosalie a Emmett y le dio una bofetada.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderla? —gruñó Emmett con voz afilada.

—La defiendo porque la conozco y es como mi hermana, la defiendo porque yo sé lo que en verdad pasó, y si tú prefieres creer esta sarta de mentiras, no podemos seguir juntos... ¡terminamos Emmett Cullen! —Rosalie lloraba y mi hermano la veía con indiferencia, aunque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por dentro se estaba muriendo.

—Concuerdo totalmente contigo, no podemos estar juntos.

—¿Jasper, tú piensas igual que Rosalie? —le pregunté intentando que mi voz sonara firme, él asintió y sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerza. Respiré profundo y con voz fría le dije—: Entonces no hay más por decir, adiós.

—No creo que puedas... siquiera llegar a imaginarte lo decepcionado que estoy de ti Alice, nunca me imagine que juzgarás a alguien sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, pero créeme cuando te dijo que te vas a arrepentir —Jasper me miraba con tristeza, suspiró y se fue seguido por Rosalie, Jacob y Leah.

¿Arrepentirme? De lo único que podría arrepentirme, y siempre lo haría, era de haber confiado en Isabella, de haberle abierto las puertas de mi casa y ofrecerle mi amistad sin esperar nada a cambio, sólo que hiciera feliz a Edward; pero lo único que hizo, fue poner la vida de mi hermano en peligro, y por si eso fuera poco, también le debía el haber perdido al amor de mi vida.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero les gustara.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados (a este Fic le quedan pocos capítulos, y una vez termine, continuaré con la secuela)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Abrí los ojos y tuve que parpadear un par de veces para aclarar mi borrosa vista, observé con detenimiento el lugar y fruncí el ceño, me encontraba en una habitación blanca y olía a desinfectante, sin duda estaba en el hospital; intenté incorporarme pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas me lo impidió.

—¡Oh Edward! Por fin despiertas hijo —Esme entró corriendo a la habitación, seguida por mi padre y mis hermanos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó Carlisle usando un tono demasiado profesional para mi gusto.

—Un poco adolorido pero bien, supongo.

—Es normal después de lo que pasó, ¿recuerdas el accidente?

—Recuerdo que iba a buscar a Bella, los frenos del coche fallaron y después... todo es borroso —le respondí y asintió, busqué a Bella con la mirada por toda la habitación pero no estaba—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

Mis hermanos y mis padres intercambiaron miradas, Alice me veía con tristeza y unos segundos después bajó la mirada, los nervios y la impaciencia crecían cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta. ¿Le habría pasado algo y no querían decirme?

—¿Dónde está Bella? —volví a preguntar y Alice suspiró.

—Ella se fue —respondió Alice evitando verme a la cara, esa era una clara señal de que algo me estaba ocultando.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde se fue? —comencé a preguntar, Carlisle les dio una mirada de advertencia a mis hermanos y Emmett bufó.

—¡Tiene derecho a saber qué pasó! —dijo Emmett alzando la voz considerablemente.

—No creo que sea el momento indicado —protestó Carlisle.

—Díganme, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿Dónde está Bella?

—No lo sabemos, y la verdad, nos tiene sin cuidado dónde esté esa asesina —Esme veía con reproche a Alice y ella desvió la mirada.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando Alice? —me incorporé sin pensar y el dolor en mis costillas me hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama—. ¡Joder!

—No te muevas, tienes un par de costillas rotas —resoplé ante las palabras de Carlisle, les di una mirada llena de impaciencia, esperando una explicación.

—Ya sabemos porque Isabella nunca nos dijo el motivo de su repentina huida de Jacksonville —comenzó Emmett, mis padres trataron de hacerlo callar pero él los ignoró—. Ella trató de matar a su hermanastro y llegó a Forks huyendo de la policía.

—No, eso debe de ser un error —me negaba a creer que Bella fuera capaz de matar a alguien, no, ellos estaban equivocados; mi Bella no sería capaz de algo tan atroz.

—Lo lamento mucho Edward, pero es cierto —Alice se acercó a mí y me entregó una carpeta.

La abrí y me encontré con un certificado medico, la copia de una demanda en contra de Bella por asesinato... solté los documentos y cayeron sobre la cama.

—Y no solo eso, ella fue la culpable de tu accidente. Ella cortó los frenos de tu coche —las palabras de Alice me provocaron una opresión en mi pecho.

—Tenía el plan perfecto, ella sabía que te preocuparías por su tardanza e irías a buscarla —agregó Emmett.

—Ya hablamos de eso chicos, no podemos creer en eso hasta no estar completamente seguros, tal vez esas pruebas sean falsas —dijo Esme viendo a mis hermanos severamente.

—Siento desilusionarte madre, pero estas pruebas son completamente verdaderas y lo podemos comprobar, Isabella nos engañó a todos —Emmett tenía razón, Isabella nos había engañado y caímos en su trampa como unos idiotas.

—Déjenme solo —les dije en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan.

—Edward, hijo, creo que deberías…

—¡Déjenme solo! —grité interrumpiendo a Esme.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y antes de salir Esme me dio una mirada llena de tristeza y... ¿Desilusión? Con rabia comencé a romper los documentos, como si así pudiera lograr dejar de sentir este amenazaba con ahogarme, como si de esta forma pudiera conseguir que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, como si así pudiera borrar el amor que le tenía. ¿Por qué me había hecho esto? Arrojé los trozos de papel al suelo y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por mis mejillas, yo le entregué mi corazón y ella lo había rotó en mil pedazos.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día del accidente, en frente de todos disimulaba lo mejor que podía y les hacía creer que estaba bien, que lo pasado no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero cuando estaba solo todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor; podrá parecer una actitud por demás infantil, pero nunca me había enamorado de alguien como lo hice de ella y su traición me dolía demasiado; no sólo destrozó mi corazón, también por su culpa mis hermanos sufrían por la separación con Rosalie y Jasper. Maldita sea la hora en que Isabella Swan se cruzó en nuestras vidas.

…

**ROSALIE POV.**

Dos semanas sin saber nada de Bella y la preocupación me iba a matar, no sabíamos si James se la llevo, si le hizo daño, o si no está con él. Jacob le pidió ayuda a Sam, un amigo que trabaja en el FBI, para encontrarla aunque no ha tenido éxito hasta el momento. Además, el haber terminado con Emmett me tiene muy mal, pero a pesar de que lo amo no puedo estar a su lado si él desconfía de Bella, y espero que cuando se den cuenta del error que cometieron, no sea demasiado tarde.

—Los chicos están subiendo las maletas al coche. ¿Ya terminaste aquí? —me preguntó Leah entrando a la sala.

—Sólo me falta este —respondí cubriendo el sofá con una sábana.

Jasper y yo nos mudaríamos a Nueva York con Jacob y Leah, después de lo que había pasado con los Cullen, no podíamos ir a la misma universidad que ellos; tomé mi bolso y salimos juntas de la casa.

—Antes de irnos tengo que pasar a casa de los Cullen, necesito entregarle algo a Esme —les dije y asintieron.

Jasper y yo íbamos en su coche, nuestros padres muy amablemente se ofrecieron para mandar a alguien que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto y después nos mandarían los coches a Nueva York, tal vez ahora que no viviremos en Forks podamos verlos más de dos veces al año. Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y bajamos del coche Jasper, me dijo que me esperaría afuera y asentí, aunque yo no tenía la más mínima intención de entrar; toqué el timbre rezando internamente para que Emmett no abriera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó Emmett y, al escuchar su frió tono de voz, mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

—Vengo a ver a Esme. ¿Le podrías avisar? —traté con todas mis fuerzas que mi voz sonara firme, y gracias a Dios lo logré, lo menos que quería era que notara el dolor que me provocaba su indiferencia.

—Pasa —se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

—Gracias, pero prefiero no entrar —me dio una fría mirada, antes de entrar a buscar a Esme.

Pasaron un par de minutos, antes de que escuchara los pasos de Esme acercarse a la puerta.

—Esme, yo... sólo he venido a entregarte esto —saqué de mi bolsa la cajita donde estaban los aretes que me había regalado y se la entregué.

—Rosalie, no tienes que entregarme nada, aunque no sea novia de Emmett para mí siempre serás parte de la familia —tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me sonrió, de esa forma maternal tan peculiar en ella.

—No puedo quedarme con ellos, y lamento mucho, no poder entregarte los de Bella también —Esme cerró la puerta y nos alejamos de la casa unos pasos.

—Por favor, quédate con ellos... y me alegra que Bella se los haya llevado. No sé lo qué pasó, pero sí se que ella no hizo nada de lo que la acusan.

—¿Tú si crees en su inocencia? —le pregunté con asombro.

—¡Claro que sí! En el tiempo que la traté, pude conocerla lo suficiente y sé que no sería capaz de algo como matar a alguien.

—Esme, si yo pudiera contarte la verdad, créeme que lo haría. Pero es algo que sólo le corresponde a ella, y sé que algún día si la vuelves a ver lo hará —asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Dile a Bella que para mí, tanto ella, como tú y Jasper, siempre serán parte de mi familia.

—Nosotros no... no sabemos nada de Bella desde que se fue, y la verdad estamos muy preocupados por ella.

—¿No saben de algún lugar a dónde pudiera haber ido? Tal vez con una amiga, o con algún familiar —dijo Esme con tono de preocupación.

—Bella no tiene muchos amigos, salvo nosotros, Jacob y Leah, y su única familia es su madre —le respondí.

—Rosalie, debemos irnos ya o perderemos nuestro vuelo —me dijo Jasper acercándose a mí.

—Adiós Esme y gracias, espero volver a verte algún día —le dije y ella me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa, pero aun así le devolví el abrazo.

—Llámenme para saber que están bien y, cualquier cosa que sepan de Bella, por favor avísenme —se acercó a Jasper y lo abrazó igual que a mí—. Los voy a extrañar y recuerden siempre que, sin importar nada de lo que ha pasado, pueden confiar en mí y en Carlisle.

Jasper y yo caminamos hasta el coche y subimos, antes de arrancar, volteamos a ver a Esme por última vez y nos dijo adiós con la mano y nosotros a ella.

De camino al aeropuerto, le conté a Jasper lo que me había dicho Esme respecto a Bella y que ella no creía que fuera una asesina. Llegamos y nos sentamos en la sala de espera, aún faltaba un poco para abordar, Jasper y Jacob fueron por un café y de pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsa y vi que era un número privado, estuve a punto de no contestar pero tal vez era Bella.

—¿Diga?

—Rose, lamento no haber llamado antes —me dijo Bella y no pude evitar suspirar con alivio.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Dime que James no te ha hecho nada, ¡Bella respóndeme! —al mencionar el nombre de Bella, Leah me dio una mirada llena de alivio.

—Tranquila, estoy bien Rose. ¿Por qué me preguntas que si James no me ha hecho nada?

—Sabemos que James se enteró dónde estabas, y cuando desapareciste, pues lo más lógico para nosotros fue pensar que él te había secuestrado —le dije y ella suspiró.

—No puedo decirte dónde estoy, y no te preocupes que James no me secuestró, sólo no quiero ponerlos en peligro, por eso me voy del país.

—Bella, no puedes irte sola, es peligroso para ti. Ven con…

—Rosalie me tengo que ir, te llamé para que no se preocuparan por mí, diles a los chicos que los quiero y ojalá nos veamos de nuevo algún día. Adiós y gracias por todo —un ahogado sollozo fue lo último que escuché antes de que cortara la llamada.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Me acomodé por milésima vez en mi asiento, después de hablar con Rosalie estaba al menos un poco más tranquila al saber que ya no estarían preocupados por mí, pero eso no quitaba la tristeza de saber que no los volvería a ver. A mi lado Jane se movió un poco, murmuró algo que no logré entender y siguió dormida, clavé la mirada en la ventanilla y no pude evitar viajar por mis recuerdos de estas últimas dos semanas.

…

_**Flash Back**_

—_¡Tío, tía, ayúdenme! __—__gritó la chica tratando de sujetarme, escuché voces que se acercaban y después todo se volvió negro._

_Me desperté y me encontré con dos mujeres frente a mí, una de ellas era una chica de mi edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules; la otra era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, delgada y de cabello castaño, sus ojos eran color chocolate, muy parecidos a los míos, y me miraba con ternura._

—_Por fin despertaste, el doctor no debe de tardar en llegar __—__me dijo amablemente la señora._

—_¿Dónde estoy? __—__le pregunté viendo la hermosa habitación donde me encontraba._

—_Estás en nuestra casa. ¡Oh! Pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Sulpicia Vulturi, y ella es mi sobrina Jane._

—_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella Sw…_

—_El doctor ya llegó __—__dijo un hombre de cabello negro, entrando a la habitación seguido por el que supuse era el doctor._

—_No es necesario que me revise, ya me siento bien, de verdad._

—_Estaremos más tranquilos si te revisa __—__dijo Sulpicia y ella, Jane y el hombre se alejaron un poco._

_El doctor me revisó, me preguntó que si había tenido alguna fuerte impresión y recordé lo que me dijo Alice del accidente de Edward, así que le dije que sí._

—_Bien, s__u presión arterial está un poco baja, eso debió provocar el desmayo. Yo le recomiendo que por el resto del día guarde reposo, sólo por precaución __—__el doctor salió de la habitación y el hombre, que aún no sabía quién era, lo acompañó._

—_Creo que deberíamos avisar a tu familia lo que ocurrió._

—_Señora Vulturi... yo no tengo familia aquí __—__le dije bajando la mirada._

—_Entonces te quedaras aquí hasta mañana, no puedes irte así __—__abrí la boca para protestar pero no me dio tiempo de decir nada__—. Y n__o acepto una negativa, por cierto ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? __—__me preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama._

—_Isabella Swan __—__respondí y ella me miró como si fuera un fantasma._

—_¿Tu padre se llamaba Charlie Swan?_

—_Sí, ¿usted conoció a mi padre? __—__le pregunté, pero ella me ignoró y me abrazó llorando._

—_¡Oh mi Dios! Creí que nunca te volvería a ver __—__ahora estaba más confundida, ¿acaso ella me conocía?_

—_Discúlpeme señora Vulturi, pero creo que me está confundiendo._

—_¡__Claro que no! La última vez que te vi fue en el entierro de tu padre, Charlie era mi hermano, yo soy tu tía._

—_¿Por qué mi madre nunca me dijo que tenía una tía?_

—_La verdad t__u madre y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero amaba a tu padre y él a ella, así que hacía todo lo posible por tener un trato cordial con Renée. Después ellos se casaron y tres meses antes de que nacieras nuestros padres murieron, dos años después yo me case con Aro y nos fuimos a vivir a Europa. Regresé cuando tu padre murió y te vi en el velatorio, ese día me prometí que estaría en contacto contigo, pero cuando regresé a Forks unos meses después, me enteré de que tu madre y tú se habían ido y no volví a saber nada de ustedes._

—_Yo...__ me alegra saber que tengo una tía, siempre creí que no tenía más familia aparte de mi madre __—__ella me sonrió y tomó mi mano dándole un apretón._

—_¿Supongo que llamaras a tu madre para decirle lo que ocurrió?_

—_¡No!.. Es decir, yo no quiero preocuparla __—__le dije pero ella no me creyó._

—_Bella, cariño, sé que prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer pero puedes confiar en mí __—__ella tenía razón, después de todo tal vez ella me pueda ayudar._

_Suspiré sonoramente y le conté todo lo que me había pasado en estos últimos meses, por qué dejé Jacksonville y mi llegada a Forks, que me enamoré de Edward y por qué tuve que dejarlo a él y a mis amigos._

—_¿Cómo pudo tu madre ser tan perra y no creerte a ti, su propia hija? __—__preguntó caminando como león enjaulado por la habitación__—. __Discúlpame, por la forma en que me referí de Renée pero no pude evitarlo._

—_No importa, después de todo ella es la que no quiere saber nada de mí._

—_Bella, nosotros regresaremos a Londres en dos semanas. Ven con nosotros __—__me dijo volviéndose a sentar en la cama._

—_¿Lo dices en serio? __—__ella asintió__—. __Sí, me voy con ustedes a Londres __—__le dije y sonrió abrasándome con fuerza. Ya no iba a estar sola._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

—Bella, Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? —Jane agitó su mano frente a mi ojos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Discúlpame, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Bueno, te decía que estamos por llegar —dijo toda emocionada y me recordó a Alice. Jane, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos hemos tratado, se ha convertido en una gran amiga.

—_Estamos por aterrizar, así que les pedimos de la manera más atenta que abrochen sus cinturones por favor _—se escuchó por los altavoces del avión.

Suspiré y me abroché el cinturón, espero ahora poder comenzar una nueva vida y, en medida de lo posible, tranquila. Aunque nunca me podré olvidar de Edward.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

**CARLISLE POV.**

Si alguien me pidiera que con una sola palabra describiera los últimos dos meses, esa palabra sin duda sería: desastre, un total desastre. Mis hijos no eran ni la sombra de lo que una vez fueron; Emmett y Edward llegaban a altas horas de la noche y la mayoría de las veces ebrios, Alice había estado mantenido una amistad con Tanya Denali que la verdad no me gustaba mucho, desde lo que pasó con Bella, Tanya no es de mi agrado y a Esme tampoco le simpatiza.

Me dejé caer sobre mi silla con pesadez, froté mi rostro en repetidas ocasiones y suspiré sonoramente; espero, realmente espero que ahora que comiencen con la universidad, el comportamiento de los chicos mejore.

—Disculpe que entre así doctor Cullen, pero llamé un par de veces y no me escuchó.

—Descuida Erika, ¿qué necesitas?

—Lo está buscando el jefe de policía.

—¿El jefe de policía? —pregunté confundido y asintió—. Bien, dile que pase —¿para qué me buscaba el jefe de policía? ¿Habrán hecho algo mis hijos?

—Doctor Cullen, lamento molestarle, pero necesito que me proporcione la actual dirección de los Hale —con un movimiento de mi mano le indiqué la silla frente a mí para que se sentara.

—¿Los Hale? —asintió sentándose—. Bueno, no tengo su dirección pero si su teléfono. ¿Para qué los necesita?

—Me temo que no son buenas noticias, nos acaban de avisar que los señores Hale fallecieron en un accidente aéreo y tenemos que avisar a su hijos —cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. Pobres chicos, enterarse de esto sería un golpe muy duro para ellos.

Saqué mi agenda del cajón de mi escritorio, anoté el número en un trozo de papel y se lo entregué al jefe de policía.

—¿Podría pedirle un favor?

—Claro que sí, doctor Cullen.

—Mi esposa y yo viajaremos hoy mismo a Nueva York, no quisiéramos que los chicos estuvieran solos cuando les den la noticia. ¿Podrían esperar hasta mañana para avisarles? —necesitaran el apoyo de alguien cercano, y nosotros estaríamos con ellos.

—Me temo que sólo podremos esperar hasta las diez de la mañana.

—Es suficiente, gracias —el hombre se despidió con un simple asentimiento y salió del consultorio.

Tomé mis cosas y le dije a mi secretaria que saldría de Forks por unos días, que si me necesitaba para cualquier cosa, sabía podía llamarme a mi móvil a la hora que fuese. Llegué a mi casa y me apresuré a entrar, para mi sorpresa todos estaban en la sala.

—Carlisle, ¿ocurrió algo? —me preguntó Esme con preocupación al verme entrar.

—Sí, por desgracia sí. Tenemos que viajar a Nueva York, los padres de Rosalie y Jasper fallecieron.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Pobres chicos. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—El jefe de policía fue a mi consultorio para pedirme que le diera la dirección de los chicos, pero como no la tenemos le di el número de teléfono, le pedí que esperara hasta mañana para avisarles y esperará hasta las diez de la mañana —Esme asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y volteo a ver a los chicos.

—Supongo que no vendrán con nosotros, ¿o si?

—Yo... yo sí iré mamá —respondió Alice y se levantó saliendo de la sala.

—Nosotros también iremos —murmuró Edward y Emmett asintió.

El primer vuelo que encontramos salía dentro de un par de horas, pero a pesar de eso, teníamos el tiempo suficiente para llegar a Nueva York. Llamé a casa de Jasper y Rosalie para pedirles su dirección, fue algo realmente incomodo ya que no sabía qué pretexto decir; pero por suerte contestó Jacob, le dije que queríamos visitar a los chicos y, aunque con un poco de desconfianza, terminó dándome la dirección. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Nueva York y buscar un taxi no fue mayor problema, el verdadero problema fue el tráfico y llegamos quince minutos pasando de las diez, y lo más probable es que ya les hubieran avisado.

Toqué el timbre y pasaron un par de minutos antes de que, un abatido y pálido Jasper, abriera la puerta. Esme al verlo lo abrazó, él correspondió al abrazo de mi esposa rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

…

**JASPER POV.**

En una semana más sería mi cumpleaños y el de Rosalie, nuestros padres llamaron para decirnos que vendrían para pasar unos días con nosotros, y lo más probable, es que lleguen en los próximos días.

—Buenos días Jazz —me dijeron Rosalie y Leah al unísono cuando me senté en la mesa para desayunar.

—Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Jacob?

—Desayuno temprano y se fue, tenía que arreglar unas cosas para su ingreso a la academia del FBI —respondió Leah y suspiró, ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Jacob se expusiera al querer ser parte del FBI.

Desayunamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, Rosalie y Leah irían de compras y yo les dije que las acompañaría, no quería quedarme solo en casa. Estábamos por salir, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesté en la sala.

—¿Diga?

—_Buenos días. ¿Podría comunicarme con Rosalie o Jasper Hale?_

—Yo soy Jasper Hale, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —Rosalie me dio una mirada interrogante y me encogí de hombros.

—_Lamento informarle que sus padres tuvieron un accidente aéreo y... lamentablemente fallecieron._

—No, no eso no puede ser verdad, ellos no pueden estar muertos —Rosalie se acercó a mí y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—_De verdad lo siento, pero alguien tiene que venir a firmar los papeles y recoger los cuerpos_ —como un autómata anoté la dirección que me dieron, dejé el teléfono en su lugar y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás.

—Jasper... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quién murió? —respiré profundo, me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella.

—Rose, nuestro padres tuvieron un accidente y... están muertos —Rosalie se quedó en shock por un momento y de sus ojos caían silenciosas lágrimas.

—¡No! ¡No Jasper, no! ¡Dime que no es cierto! —me gritó aforrándose con fuerza a mi camisa.

—Rose, cariño tranquilízate. Ven —la guié hasta el sofá y la ayudé a sentarse—. Leah, por favor llama a Jacob y dile que necesito que me ayude con los tramites, para que nos entreguen los cuerpos —ella asintió y se alejó unos pasos.

—No es verdad, ellos dijeron que vendrían para nuestro cumpleaños y lo van a hacer, tienen que hacerlo —murmuró Rosalie viendo fijamente a la nada.

Me senté junto a ella y la abrasé, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y comencé a acariciar su cabello tratando de calmarla; mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir pero no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por mi hermana. Leah me dijo que Jacob y Sam se harían cargo de todo, asentí y abracé con más fuerza a Rose; el timbre comenzó a sonar y le pedí a Leah que se quedara con Rosalie, me levanté y fui a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con los Cullen, Esme al verme me abrazó y no dude en corresponder a su abrazo, en eso momento no pude contenerme más y simplemente me desmoroné.

—¡Oh por Dios, Rose! ¡Jasper ven pronto, ayúdame! —gritó Leah y regresé corriendo a la sala, seguido de los Cullen.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté y se movió dejándome ver a Rosalie desvanecida en el sofá.

—Déjame revisarla —dijo Carlisle acercándose a donde estaba.

Le pidió a Leah alcohol y algodón, un par de minutos después ella regresó con lo que Carlisle le había pedido, mojó un poco de algodón con el alcohol y lo acercó a la nariz de Rosalie, que poco a poco fue reaccionando.

—Tranquila, quédate ahí un momento —le dijo Carlisle cuando se quiso levantar.

—¿Esme, verdad que ellos vendrán como lo habían prometido? —Esme se sentó junto a Rosalie y tomó sus manos.

—Rose, cariño, ellos lamentablemente no podrán volver, pero siempre estarán en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón —Rosalie se incorporó quedando sentada y se abrazó a Esme.

Mi hermana aún estaba en shock por la noticia, lo supe porque en momentos se quedaba viendo fijamente a la nada, llorando silenciosamente, para después decir que nuestros padres no estaba muertos; Esme le pidió a Carlisle que le diera un calmante, pero se negó diciendo que tenía que desahogarse y asimilar lo que estaba pasando, y que si le daba el calmante, después todo sería peor.

Esme y Leah llevaron a Rosalie a su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa, Jacob había llamado para decirnos que ya todo estaba arreglado y que a las seis de la tarde estarían los cuerpos de mis padres en el velatorio. Me senté y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, alguien se sentó a mí lado, y cuando una pequeña y cálida mano se posó sobre mi hombro, supe que se trataba de Alice.

—Lo lamento mucho Jasper, de verdad lo lamento —me moría por abrasarla, en ese preciso momento la necesitaba a mi lado más que nunca.

—Gracias —murmuré con voz quebrada, ella se levantó y se fue a reunir con sus hermanos.

Me disculpé y subí a mi habitación, donde permanecí viendo la foto de mis padres que estaba en mi mesita de noche, hasta que fue hora de ir al velatorio. Por la mañana a primera hora sería el entierro, así que permanecimos toda la noche en el velatorio, en ningún momento me alejé de Rose y ambos lloramos en silencio.

…

**ESME POV.**

Leah y yo ayudamos a Rosalie a cambiarse cuando la hora de ir al velatorio llego, verla así me partía el corazón, era como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí con nosotros pero su mente estaba muy lejos, en otro lugar. Pasamos la noche con ellos en el velatorio y Jasper no dejó sola un momento a su hermana, por la madrugada el cansancio los venció y ambos se quedaron dormidos; aunque Rosalie la mayor parte del tiempo entre murmullos llamaba a sus padres mientras dormía.

—Ver a Rosalie así me está matando —susurró Emmett a mi lado.

—Todavía la amas —y aunque no fue una pregunta, él asintió en respuesta—. Hijo, deberías hablar con ella y...

—Por favor mamá, no insistas más, las cosas entre nosotros no se pueden arreglar —¡Dios! Por qué mis hijos son tan cabezas duras.

Cuando la hora del entierro llegó tuvimos que despertar a Rosalie y a Jasper, llegamos al cementerio y un chico que, según me enteré se llama Sam, ayudó a Rosalie a bajar del coche y la llevó hasta el lugar donde descansarían los restos de sus padres. Cuando comenzaron a bajar los cuerpos Rosalie comenzó a gritar, y Sam tuvo que detenerla cuando se acercó para tratar de impedirlo.

—¡No Sam! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, ellos no están muertos! —gritaba tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico.

Emmett a mi lado estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no ir junto a Rosalie, pero cuando ella se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a Rose abrazándola con fuerza, la ayudó a ponerse en pie y no la dejó sola hasta que todo terminó. Alice tampoco pudo soportar por más tiempo ver a Jasper sufriendo y lo abrazó, él hundió su cara en el cuello de mi hija sin dejar de llorar y ella le susurraba palabras de aliento para tratar de consolarlo.

Dos días después del entierro de los padres de Jasper y Rosalie íbamos del hotel camino a su casa para despedirnos de ellos, ya que en unas horas teníamos que tomar un vuelo para regresar a Forks; era una lastima que las cosas entre Rose y Emmett, Jasper y Alice no se hubieran arreglado. Llegamos y Leah nos abrió la puerta, se notaba un poco nerviosa y al entrar a la sala vimos a dos chicas y un chico que estaban hablando con Jacob, pero cuando nos vieron se quedaron callados. Busqué con la mirada a los Hale, pero no estaban por ningún lado.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde que llegué a Londres, un mes después de llegar me enteré de una noticia que me alegró y aterró a partes iguales: estaba embarazada. Al principio no tomé muy bien la noticia, entré en un estado total de histérica y hasta llegué a pensar en la posibilidad de no tenerlo, tan sólo tenía dieciocho años y un loco estaba detrás de mí, ¿cómo podría mantenerlo a salvo, cuando ni yo misma lo estaba? Pero un par de días después todo cambio y un sólo pensamiento ocupaba mi cabeza: tendría un hijo de Edward, un hijo del amor de mi vida, este pequeñito siempre me recordaría que todo fue real, y no sólo una hermosa ilusión.

—¿Puedo pasar Bella? —me preguntó Victoria asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

—Claro, pasa —entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué estas leyendo? O mejor dicho, estabas leyendo.

—Es una guía para madres primerizas. Si quieres la puedes leer, yo ya la terminé —le dije pasándole el libro y lo tomó.

Hacía tres semanas me encontré con Victoria mientras caminaba por el parque, ella y yo habíamos ido al mismo instituto en Jacksonville y se podría decir que éramos amigas, pero cuando me enteré de que a ella le gustaba James, traté de advertirle que él no era una buena persona y no le convenía; no se tomó muy bien mis palabras, creyó que lo inventaba para alejarla porque yo tenía algún interés en él. Se enojó conmigo y me gritó frente a toda la población estudiantil, y después de eso, no volvió a hablarme.

Fue una gran sorpresa para mí haberla encontrado esa tarde, sentada en una banca llorando, y sin dudar me acerqué a ella.

…

_**Flash Back**_

—_¿Victoria? __—__la chica de cabello rojizo que estaba sentada llorando levantó la mirada._

—_Bella __—__susurró viéndome con sus azules ojos, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto._

—_Victoria, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras? __—__me senté junto a ella y bajó la mirada._

—_No te imaginas cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado, cuando me advertiste sobre James __—respondió__ sin mirarme y suspiro__—. __Él... abusó de mí. Lo denuncié, pero escapó de la policía cuando fueron a arrestarlo._

—_Victoria... yo no... sé qué decirte __—musité, __ella volteó a verme y sonrió tristemente._

—_Ahora m__is padres no quieren saber nada de mí, porque me negué a abortar __—__¡oh por Dios! ¿Ella va a tener un hijo de James?__—. __Sí, el padre de mi hijo es James __—respondió__ como si hubiese leído mi mente__—, p__ero mi bebé no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un desgraciado. Mi prima me ayudó para que viniera aquí, conseguí un empleo pero me han despedido porque se enteraron de mi embarazo; tengo que mudarme porque el lugar donde me hospedo es muy costoso y necesito ahorrar para cuando mi hijo nazca, tengo que buscar un nuevo empleo pero nadie querrá contratarme cuando sepan que estoy embarazada._

_Cuando terminó de hablar se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos volviendo a llorar, como quisiera poder ayudarla pero no puedo y... ¡claro! Yo no puedo pero mi tía sí puede._

—_Victoria, acompáñame, sé de alguien que te puede ayudar __—__se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano._

—_¿De verdad Bella? __—__asentí y me abrazó._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

Desde ese día Victoria vive con nosotros, para mi tía se convirtió en una hija más como yo, y ahora estaba muy emocionada ante la idea de ser abuela por partida doble.

—Bella, tengo que decirte algo —me dijo Victoria sacándome de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera recordaba que ella estaba aquí.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sulpicia me acaba de decir que los padres de Jasper y Rosalie... fallecieron en un accidente aéreo.

Al escuchar esas palabras sentí como un hueco se formaba en mi estomago y algo se apretaba dentro de mi pecho, un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras un solo pensamiento se repetía en mi cabeza: tengo que estar con ellos; no podría llegar a tiempo para el entierro, pero necesitaba estar a su lado, apoyándolos cuando más me necesitaban.

Tuve que pedirle a mi tío Aro que me ayudara a conseguir la dirección de los chicos, y cuando mi tía se enteró de mi intención de viajar se puso histérica, pero por suerte Jane y Victoria me ayudaron a convencerla, diciendo que ellas me acompañarían y así no estaría sola.

—Está bien, me rindo. Pero, Riley ira con ustedes —Riley era sobrino del tío Aro, hijo de su hermana Didyme.

No fue difícil para tío Aro conseguirme la dirección de Rosalie y Jasper, supongo que nada es difícil cuando tienes los contactos correctos; mis amigos ahora vivían en Nueva York y no en Chicago como yo pensaba, no le di mucha importancia a ese tema, tal vez simplemente decidieron cambiar de universidad. Lo que sí me preocupaba, y mucho, era el hecho de que tendría que encontrarme con los Cullen, pero sobre todo con Edward.

Llegamos a Nueva York y Riley rentó un coche para ir a casa de mis amigos, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta mis nervios aumentaron considerablemente, pero tenía que controlarme, eso para nada le hacía bien a mi bebé. Respiré profundo un par de veces y toqué el timbre, unos minutos después Jasper me abrió y al verme me abrazó llorando.

—Bella, no sabes la falta que nos has hecho en estos momentos.

—Jazz... yo... tranquilízate, ahora estoy aquí. Lo lamento tanto —seguimos abrazados por varios minutos, cuando nos separamos, su mirada se poso en mis acompañantes y me miró en busca de una explicación.

—Ellos son Jane, Victoria y Riley, es una larga historia que ya te contaré. ¿Dónde está Rose?

—Ella... ha estado encerrada en su habitación desde el entierro, está muy deprimida —entramos a la casa y en la sala estaban Jacob y Leah, que al verme se pusieron en pie de un salto y corrieron a abrazarme.

—¡Oh Bella! ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? —me abordaron con preguntas, ambos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que comprobaran que estaba bien y no me faltaba ni una uña, Jasper y yo subimos a la habitación de Rosalie, los chicos se encargarían de contarles a Jacob y Leah lo que había pasado durante estos meses. Al entrar a la habitación mi vista se poso en la temblorosa figura que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, me acerqué a ella lentamente y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, Rose levantó la mirada y al verme se arrojó a mis brazos.

Estuvimos abrasadas llorando juntas por varios minutos y cuando nos tranquilizamos, tanto ella como Jasper, comenzaron a hacerme preguntas; les conté de la llamada de James y el por qué me fui de Forks, mi encuentro con mi tía y que ahora vivo fuera del país pero no les dije donde, podría ser peligroso para todos.

—Bella, quédate con nosotros —me pidió por milésima vez Rosalie.

—No puedo Rose, entiéndeme, por favor.

—Bella, podemos ocultarnos de James. Y si llega a encontrarte, todos te defenderemos —apoyo Jasper a su hermana.

—Ese es el maldito problema Jasper. ¿Aún no entienden? James es peligroso, trató de violarme, violó a Victoria y quiso matar a Edward; no puedo ni quiero arriesgarlos.

—Oh mi niña, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Los tres volteamos y nos encontramos con Esme, parada en el umbral de la puerta y me veía con los ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Sé que debía de haber subido el capítulo el día de ayer, pero de verdad que me fue imposible, les pido una disculpa por eso. <strong>**Por cierto, quiero comunicarles que ahora tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré colgado adelantos de mis Fic's, así como imágenes, noticias y de más, si les interesa unirse encontraran el link en mi perfil.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

**ESME POV.**

Al no ver a Jasper y Rosalie pregunté por ellos, un nervioso Jacob me dijo que estaban en la habitación de Rosalie, así que mi familia y yo nos sentamos en la sala a esperarlos y Leah nos presentó a los chicos que estaban con ellos. La chica de cabello rubio se llamaba Jane, la otra chica pelirroja se Victoria y el chico Riley.

Los saludamos con cortesía y nos presentamos, todos nos veían con nerviosismo y no entiendo el por qué; se nos estaba haciendo tarde y teníamos que irnos o perderíamos el vuelo, pero no quería irme sin despedirme de los Hale. Me levanté para ir a buscar a los chicos y Jacob trató de impedirlo pero a pesar de sus absurdos argumentos, subí las escaleras.

Caminé hasta el final del pasillo y me encontré con que la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie estaba entreabierta, escuché las voces de los chicos y de alguien más, tal parecía que estaban discutiendo. La tercera voz me resultaba bastante familiar, lo mejor hubiese sido que diera media vuelta y me marchara pero algo me impidió hacerlo.

—Ese es el maldito problema Jasper. ¿Aún no entienden? James es peligroso, trató de violarme, violó a Victoria y quiso matar a Edward; no puedo ni quiero arriesgarlos. —Ahora no tenía duda de que esa era lo voz de Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a la puerta y la vi.

—Oh mi niña, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? —sus miradas se posaron en mí.

—Esme yo... —Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada y se quedó callada.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no las pude contener más, entré a la habitación y abrasé con fuerza a Bella, ¡cielos! Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cuánto ha sufrido mi pobre niña. Me contó todo lo que había pasado y que su madre le creyó a James y no a ella, ¿cómo una mujer, que se hace llamar madre, puede ser tal cruel con su propia hija? Esa arpía no se merecía que una persona tan dulce como Bella la llamase mamá.

Pero hay algo que no me queda claro en este embrollo, si Bella se fue para protegernos de ese hombre... ¿De dónde sacó Tanya los documentos que le entregó a Alice y Emmett? ¿Cómo supo ella de la existencia de James? Bueno, eso ya después lo averiguaré, ahora lo importante es la seguridad de Bella.

—Cielo, quédate con nosotros, no tienes por qué estar sola. Nos encargaremos de que estés a salvo y que ése hombre no te encuentre. —Suspiró y negó.

—Esme, te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí pero no estoy sola, vivo con mis tíos y estaré bien. En cambio, si me quedo aquí, todos estaremos en grave peligro —me dijo y llevó sus manos a su vientre de forma protectora, ¿por qué hizo eso? Cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba apartó sus manos y se removió nerviosa. Hay algo más que no nos está diciendo, abrí la boca para preguntarle pero alguien me interrumpió.

—Bella, ya es hora de marcharnos —dijo el chico que, si mal no recuerdo, se llamaba Riley.

Bella sacó de su bolso unos lentes de sol y una peluca, se los puso y abrazó a Rosalie, después a Jasper y por último a mí.

—¿Estás segura de esto? Al menos piénsalo un poco más, Bella —murmuré con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

—No tengo nada que pensar, si estando lejos consigo que ustedes estén a salvo, lo haré sin dudarlo. Esme, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? —asentí al tiempo que limpiaba un lágrima que rodó por su mejilla—. Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Edward, no quiero que él lo sepa —susurró con voz ahogada y salió de la habitación.

Rosalie, Jasper y yo salimos tras de ella, junto a las escaleras la esperaban Victoria y Jane, Edward salió de la sala junto con lo demás y cuando Bella lo vio se tensó, Riley apretó ligeramente su mano y ella suspiró asintiendo. Jacob, Leah, los Hale y Bella se alejaron un poco, Jacob le decía algo a Bella y ella negaba casi de forma frenética, de seguro quería convencerla de que se quedara pero era algo tan imposible como tratar de congelar el infierno, estaba segura de que manteniéndose lejos nos protegía y nada la convencería de lo contrario.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es ella? —me preguntó Carlisle entre susurros.

—Ahora no puedo decirte nada, después hablamos ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de salir de la casa Bella volteó a ver a Edward, él al sentir su mirada frunció el ceño y se removió con incomodidad, Jane le dijo algo en voz baja y ella asintió para después salir seguida de sus acompañantes sin mirar atrás.

Nosotros nos despedimos, estábamos retrasados y teníamos que irnos ya o perderíamos el vuelo. Durante el regreso a Forks le conté todo lo que había pasado a Carlisle, él estuvo de acuerdo en que teníamos que averiguar de dónde había obtenido Tanya los documentos que _"inculpaban"_ a Bella, teníamos que desenmascarar a esa mujer y limpiar el nombre de Bella ante los ojos de nuestros hijos.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Un par de días después de nuestro viaje a Nueva York mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos preparando todo para mudarnos a California, después de todo lo que había pasado decidimos ir a estudia allá; ciertamente los Hale y _ella_ no estarían en Chicago, pero ni mis hermanos ni yo nos sentiríamos cómodos yendo a la universidad a la que habíamos planeado ir todos juntos.

Emmett y yo ahora nos dedicábamos a disfrutar de la vida, íbamos a fiestas y salíamos con chicas diferente cada día pero realmente eso no era para mí, tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios, estudiaría mercadotecnia y cuando terminara mi carrera Emmett y yo nos haríamos cargo de la empresa que mi abuelo le heredó a Carlisle.

El día de irnos llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, Esme desde que regresamos de Nueva York estaba distinta, sentía como si quisiera decirnos algo pero no pudiera hacerlo. Nuestros padres nos llevaron al aeropuerto, nos despedimos de ellos y abordamos el avión que nos llevaría al que sería un nuevo comienzo para los tres.

—¡Edward! ¿Ya estás listo? No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día como universitario ¿o si? —gritó Alice aporreando la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Ya voy Alice! —gruñí en respuesta.

Mi primer día como universitario, esto no era ni la sombra de como había imaginado que sería; suspiré con frustración, salí de la cama y tomé una ducha rápida. Bajé las escaleras con prisa y fui rumbo a la cocina a desayunar, pero oh sorpresa, no había nada para el desayuno.

—Alice, ¿no preparaste el desayuno? —le pregunté a mi hermana que trataba de alcanzar un vaso del estante, dando pequeños saltitos.

—No, si quieres desayunar hay leche y cereal, ya sabes que la cocina y yo somos enemigas —trató de alcanzar el vaso una vez más y, al no tener éxito, bufó frustrada.

Me compadecí de ella y le alcancé el vaso, tomé un cuenco y me serví un poco de cereal y leche, cuando Emmett entró a la cocina, casi le da un infarto al ver lo que había para desayunar.

—Alice, creo que tendrás que tomar clases de cocina, no podemos desayunar siempre esto. Y ¿qué comeremos?

—Emmett, comeremos lo que cada uno compre, o podemos ponernos de acuerdo para que uno traiga la comida para los tres cada día. ¿Qué les parece? —mi hermana estaba loca, creo que al final Emmett y yo seremos los que tomaremos clases de cocina, bajo riego de incendiar la casa entera.

Después de ponernos de acuerdo para comprar la comida nos fuimos a la universidad, al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré a Tanya bajando de su coche, ella y Alice se habían hecho buenas amigas y había decidido venir a estudiar a California ella también; bajé de mi coche y me acerqué a ella.

—Hola Tanya, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro, ¿pasa algo malo?

—No... es que... bueno, quería darte las gracias por quitarnos la venda de los ojos respecto a Isabella —a pesar de que la había visto varias veces últimamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Edd, se que te dolió saber la verdad pero cuando lo descubrí no pude callarme —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Eso ya es pasado y me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos —le dije tomando su mano y ella sonrió.

—Sí, eso me encantaría. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Los días pasaban y cada día mi relación con Tanya era mejor, era una chica realmente distinta a la Tanya que conocí en Forks y que siempre estaba detrás de mí sin darme tregua. Los meses pasaban rápidamente y ya teníamos dos meses viviendo en California, después de pensarlo mucho había tomado la decisión de intentar algo más con Tanya, así que hoy iríamos a cenar y le pediría que fuera mi novia.

—Nos vemos después —le dije a mis hermanos que estaban en la sala, pero antes de que pudiera salir la voz de Alice me detuvo.

—Edward, me alegra que te hayas decidido a darte una oportunidad con Tanya, es una gran chica y estábamos equivocados con ella —me dijo y le sonreí.

Salí de la casa y me subí a mi coche, quince minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de Tanya y toqué el timbre, un par de minutos después me abrió y se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes delgados y corto, apropiado para el clima caluroso de California. Llegamos al restaurante y entramos, era un lugar íntimo pero apropiado para la ocasión, cenamos hablando de temas triviales y cuando terminamos salimos a caminar a un parque que estaba cerca del restaurante.

—Tanya, en este tiempo que te he tratado me he dado cuenta de que eres alguien especial y me siento muy bien contigo, quisiera saber si quisieras darnos una oportunidad como pareja —ella me veía con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Edward... claro, sí quiero ser tu novia —me respondió y me acerqué lentamente a ella hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron.

Fue un beso suave y rápido, por una extraña razón sentía que estaba fallándole a Bella al estar con Tanya, _¡por Dios Edward! Deja de pensar en ella, esa mujer ni siquiera vale la pena que la recuerdes, _dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Llevé a Tanya a su casa y antes de entrar me besó, me quedé quieto y por más que traté no pude devolverle el beso, para mí fue como la vez anterior y la aparté con delicadeza. Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama.

—¡Maldición! ¿Algún día podré dejar de pensar en ti Isabella?

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde que Tanya y yo éramos novios, poco a poco había superado el sentimiento de culpa que sentía cuando estaba con ella, y ahora nuestra relación iba de maravilla.

—¿Te quedas a comer hoy conmigo?

Asentí distraídamente, desde que me levanté esta mañana tenía una sensación rara, como si alguien cercano a mí estuviera en peligro.

Llegamos a casa de Tanya y juntos preparamos la comida, después de comer nos sentamos en la sala a ver una película, pero de un momento a otro dejamos de verla y Tanya se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, sus labios recorrían mi cuello y cerré los ojos perdido en la sensación de placer que me provocaba; abrí los ojos y la muer frente a mí no era Tanya, la mujer frente a mí era Bella. Alargué la mano con la intención de acariciar su mejilla pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza; aparté a Tanya con muy poca delicadeza, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Edward ¿qué te pasa? —me preguntó y sin decirle nada salí de la casa.

Me subí al coche y golpeé el volante lleno de rabia, al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación y antes de que me diera cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba en una especie de parque sentado en el césped, recorrí el lugar con la mirada tratando de descifrar dónde me encontraba pero no tuve éxito. De pronto,escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mí y al levantar mi mirada, me encontré con una niña de no más de cinco años que me veía con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello rizado de color cobre, sus ojos eran verdes y se parecía mucho a mí._

_Me puse en pie y traté de acercarme a ella, sentía la necesidad de acercarme y abrazarla, protegerla; antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos la niña comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, volteé para todos lados buscándole con desesperación pero no la encontraba. Mis ojos se toparon con unos orbes color chocolate, que conocía demasiado bien, y me veían llenos de tristeza._

—_Te amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo __—__me dijo antes de desaparecer._

Me desperté agitado, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y mi frente estaba perlada de sudor, ¿qué significaba ese sueño? Llevé mis manos a mi cabello tirando de el con frustración, estaba demasiado confundido y terminaría por volverme loco.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Victoria, mi tía y Jane me estaban ayudando a terminar de arreglar la habitación de mi hija, sí, sería una niña a la cual llamaría Elizabeth, Elizabeth Vulturi. Desde que cumplí dieciocho años, me había cambiado el apellido Swan por Vulturi y oficialmente era hija de Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi, igual que Victoria.

Terminamos y yo me retiré a mi habitación, últimamente no me sentía muy bien, tenía dolores de cabeza que no desaparecían del todo aunque tomara algún analgésico, mi visión era borrosa e incluso en un par de ocasiones perdí la visión por un par de minutos, además los últimos días las nauseas y mareos habían vuelto; me encontraba en la semana treinta y dos de embarazo así que asumí mis malestares se debían a eso y no les di más importancia ni le dije a nadie, no quería preocupar a mi familia por algo que seguramente era normal.

—Bella, ya vamos a comer —me dijo Victoria entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, vamos que tengo hambre —me levanté y salimos juntas.

Bajamos las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar rumbo el comedor, pero me detuve al sentir un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, justo debajo de las costillas, y todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso.

—Bella ¿te sientes bien? —negué, al no poder darle una respuesta verbal, y Victoria corrió a buscar a mis tíos.

Llegamos al hospital sin que me diera cuenta y entramos por urgencias, me revisaron y el doctor mandó a que me hicieran unos análisis urgentes, así que ahora estábamos esperando el resultado.

—Ya tengo los resultado —nos dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación—. He confirmado mis sospechas, tenemos que realizarte una cesaría de urgencia porque estás presentando síntomas de preeclampsia grave.

—¿Qué es eso doctor? —preguntó mi tía, yo aún estaba en shock por la noticia.

—Es cuando una mujer embarazada desarrolla hipertensión arterial y proteína en la orina. En el caso de Bella es necesario realizar una cesaría, ya que se encuentra en peligro la vida de ella tanto como la del bebé; prepare todo para realizar la cesaría cuanto antes —nos dijo y salio.

—Tranquila cielo, todo estará bien —murmuró mi tía tomando mi mano y apartó un mechón de cabello que caía por mi frente.

Tenía mucho miedo, me aterraba la idea de que algo mola le pasara a mi bebé. Cuando los enfermeros llegaron por mí mis nervios aumentaron, si era posible, el doctor y las enfermeras comenzaron a prepararme rápidamente y unos minutos después la cesaría comenzó. Esperaba ansiosa escuchar el llanto de mi hija, pero los minutos pasaban y no escuchaba más que murmullos a mi alrededor.

—¡Rápido! La niña no está respirando —dijo el doctor y pude ver como se la entrego a una de la enfermeras.

Quería y tenía que saber que mi hija estaba bien, sentía como las lágrimas salían a borbotes de mis ojos e intente hablar pero no encontraba mi voz, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar, escuché como una de las enfermeras llamaba al doctor y después todo se volvió negro.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado el día que debía hacerlo, pero me fue imposible, de verdad que les pido mil disculpas y espero no vuelva a suceder. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebok donde estaré colgando adelantos, imágenes y noticias sobre futuros proyectos; si gustan unirse encontraran el link en mi perfil<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Escuchaba voces lejanas y distorsionadas, traté de abrir los ojos pero mis parpados se sentían como si pesaran toneladas; las voces poco a poco comenzaron a escucharse con más claridad y pude reconocer que eran mis tíos, Victoria y Jane. Abrí los ojos lentamente y la luz me cegó por unos segundos obligándome a parpadear hasta acostumbrarme a ella, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había despertado se acercaron a la cama.

—Bella, hija no te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos —me dijo tía Sulpicia acariciando mi cabello.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? Quiero verla —murmuré con voz pastosa, todos intercambiaron miradas y ninguno decía nada—. ¿Qué me están ocultando? ¡Por favor quiero verla! —chille completamente histérica y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

—Cariño tranquilízate, por el momento no puedes verla, el doctor nos dijo que su condición es un tanto delicada. Nació prematura y tuvo problemas respiratorios, además su corazón está muy débil.

—Tía, dime que va a estar bien —susurre con voz ahogada por las lágrimas y mi tía me abrazó con fuerza.

—Ella estará bien, debemos confiar en que así será.

¡Dios no me la quites! A ella no por favor, no sé si podría resistir perderla también, ella es lo único que me queda y que le da sentido a mi vida.

Dos días después me dieron el alta, pero el estado de mi niña era prácticamente igual por lo que tenía que quedarse en el hospital. A pesar de que mis tíos trababan de convencerme para que no fuera al hospital todos los días nunca lo lograban, iba todos los días aunque sólo me dejaban verla por unos minutos. Se veía tan pequeñita y frágil dentro de esa incubadora, pero a pesar de que los doctores decían que todo estaba igual yo tenía la esperanza de que pronto podría llevarla conmigo a casa.

Poco más de una semana después llegué al hospital y me encontré con una maravillosa noticia, mi hija estaba mejorando y era probable que en unos días la pudiera llevar a casa. Poco a poco el progreso en la salud de mi niña era mayor, ya no necesitaba la ayuda de aparatos para respirar y los cables que tenía por todo su cuerpecito los fueron quitando de a poco; y por fin hoy, después de cinco largos días podría sacarla del hospital.

—Bella ¿ya estás lista? —me preguntó tía Sulpicia entrando a mi habitación.

—Sí, vamos —salimos juntas y nos encontramos con el tío Aro que nos estaba esperando en el auto.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa, tanto que el camino al hospital me pareció eterno. Cuando por fin entramos al hospital mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, esperamos un momento, que a mí me parecieron horas, para que una enfermera nos trajera a la niña y tío Aro fue a firmar unos documentos para que pudiéramos llevárnosla.

La enfermera salió y me entregó a mi hija, la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos fue simplemente maravillosa y sentía un calorcito que se extendía por mi pecho. Acaricié su carita y se movió despertándose, en cuanto abrió sus ojos se posaron en mí y sonreí automáticamente, se parecía tanto a Edward, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello cobrizo, su manita se cerró en torno a mi dedo índice y no dejaba de verme.

—Es tan hermosa, por fin mi nieta podrá estar con su familia, en casa —dijo tía Sulpicia viendo a mi hija que se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo y sin soltar mi dedo.

—Creo que esta pequeña señorita estará más cómoda en su casa, así que vámonos —tío Aro tomó la mano de su esposa y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero nos detuvimos al ver a Riley correr hacia nosotros.

—¡Gracias a Dios los encontré! —dijo Riley con voz jadeante por la carrera y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Sulpicia con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Victoria, se puso de parto y esta por tener a su hijo —sí, Victoria tendría un niño, un niño que tendría que nacer hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

—¿Ya? ¿Ahora? —le pregunte y él asintió.

—Me llamá para que las trajera al hospital, a ella y a Jane —¿Jane? Los tres lo veíamos con el ceño fruncido y suspiró exasperado—. Victoria le dijo a Jane que el bebé iba a nacer y se puso histérica, tanto que se desmayó y por eso Victoria me llamó a mí. Victoria está aterrada y me mandó a buscarte, tía, quiere que estés con ella. Jane está en la sala de espera —dijo todo de carrera y esperaba impaciente a que mi tía se moviera.

—Bien, llévame a donde está. Aro, querido lleva a Bella y la niña a casa —dijo y comenzó a caminar, o mejor dicho correr con Riley—. ¡Creo que deberían llevarse a Jane! —gritó antes de desaparecer.

Fuimos a buscar a Jane y salimos del hospital. Tío Aro nos dejó en la casa y se regresó al hospital, él también estaba emocionado por el nacimiento de su segundo nieto y no quería perdérselo. Jane me acompañó a la habitación de mi hija, que estaba profundamente dormida, y la con cuidado la dejé en su cuna.

—Ay Bella es tan linda, supongo que se parece a su padre porque a ti casi no se parece.

—Sí, se parece mucho a Edward —_Edward, como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo y con nuestra hija_, pensé soltando un tristemente suspiro y Jane me dio una mirada apenada.

—Bella... discúlpame. ¡Soy tan tonta! No debí decir eso.

—Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte —ella negó y se sentó en la mecedora que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo, y también le debo una disculpa a Victoria. Soy un desastre como prima casi hermana, debía de haberla ayudado y llevarla al hospital, en cambio los nervios me traicionaron y me desmayé —murmuró bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—Jane, eres la mejor prima casi hermana que hubiese podido tener. Y estoy segura de que Victoria piensa lo mismo que yo —le dije con una sonrisa y la abrasé.

Salimos de la habitación para que mi princesita pudiera dormir tranquila, pero de vez en cuando iba para checar que estuviera bien. Un par de horas después tía Sulpicia llamó para avisarnos que el hijo de Victoria ya había nacido y, que tanto ella como el niño, estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Un par de días después Victoria y su hijo, el cual llamó Dylan, estaban en casa. Los días comenzaron a pasar y Eli, como le decíamos a mi hija de cariño, se parecía más a su padre si era posible. Por otra parte Dylan también se parecía mucho a su padre, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y en pocas palabras era una copia a calca de James; pero él sería mejor persona que James.

La experiencia de ser madre era algo maravilloso y a la vez aterrador, como cuando Eli se enfermó por primera vez, o cuando lloraba porque tenía cólicos y no sabía qué hacer, pero gracias a Dios tía Sulpicia estaba conmigo y con Victoria, pues a ella le pasaba igual que a mí; ella nos apoyaba y nos ayudaba como una madre lo haría con sus hijas y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en eso precisamente para nosotras, ella se había convertido en nuestra madre y ahora le decíamos mamá. Unos meses después Victoria y yo comenzamos la universidad, ambas estudiaríamos administración de empresas ya que tío Aro quería que le ayudáramos en el manejo de su empresa y nos pareció una buena idea.

Los días seguían pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas, meses, hasta llegar a años y hoy festejaríamos el cumpleaños numero cinco de Eli. Victoria y yo habíamos terminado la universidad hacía ya un año y ahora trabajamos con tío Aro. Estaba terminando de vestir a Eli, la había puesto un vestido color rosa claro y su cabello lo peine en dos coletas.

—Mami ¿puedo ir a jugar con Dylan? —me preguntó, ella y Dylan eran muy unidos y siempre estaban juntos.

—Claro, pero no te vallas a ensuciar que tus amigos del cole no tardan en llegar ¿trato? —asintió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo a buscar a Dylan.

Me senté en la cama de mi hija y tomé un álbum de fotografías que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, había fotos de Eli cuando cumplió un mes de edad, de cuando le salió su primer diente, su primer cumpleaños, sus primeros pasos. Tomé entre mis manos el dije que Edward me había regalado, la primera y única navidad que pasamos juntos, y un suspiró abandonó mis labios.

—Hija, los invitados ya están comenzando a llegar —me dijo Sulpicia entrando a la habitación y cerré el álbum—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás triste.

—No tengo nada, es sólo que no puedo creer que Elizabeth esté cumpliendo ya cinco años. El tiempo corre como agua entre los dedos.

—Te conozco bien cariño, y sé que no es eso lo que te tiene así, estabas pensando en Edward ¿verdad?

—Sí, no te lo voy a negar mamá, quisiera que él compartiera todos estos momentos de la vida de Eli con nosotras. —Me abrasó y no pude contener más las lágrimas.

—Tranquila cariño, no querrás que Eli te vea triste y con los ojos rojos por el llanto ¿o si?

Claro que no quería que mi hija me viera así, limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y juntas salimos de la habitación. La fiesta fue todo un éxito y Eli se la pasó de las mil maravillas y feliz, estaba muy emocionada por todos los regalos que recibió y cuando la fiesta terminó, no dejaba de hablar de lo fabulosa que había sido su fiesta.

—Eli, quédate quieta cielo —le dije tratando de ponerle el pijama—. No debí dejar que comieras tanto dulce.

—Mami, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —me dijo quedándose quieta de pronto y asentí en respuesta—. ¿Dónde está mi papi?

Por un par de minutos me quedé petrificada sin saber qué responder.

—Eli, amor... tu papi está muy lejos de aquí y ahora no puede estar con nosotras —sus ojos perdieron el brillo y un velo de tristeza los cubrió, suspiró y en cuando terminé de ponerle el pijama se acostó sin decir nada.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación, me apoyé en la pared y me deslicé hasta llegar al suelo apoyando mi cabeza en mis rodillas, sabía que algún día mi hija preguntaría por su padre, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y que yo no sabría darle una buena razón que explicara la ausencia de Edward en nuestras vidas.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Casi seis años habían pasado desde que pasó lo de Isabella, ahora mi familia y yo vivíamos en Nueva York. Dos años después de la muerte de los padres de los Hale, Esme y Carlisle se habían mudado a Nueva York, porque a mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto de director en uno de los hospitales más prestigiado de la cuidad. Mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos hace dos años, cuando terminamos nuestras carreras, aunque Emmett y yo de igual forma nos tendríamos que mudar aquí para hacernos cargo de la empresa familiar. Alice vivía con nuestros padres, Emmett y yo compartíamos un departamento, hasta hace seis meses que le pedí a Tanya que se mudara a vivir conmigo y ahora vivíamos en una casa que había comprado cerca de la de mis padres.

Mis padres no tenían una buena relación con Tanya, y no logró entender el por qué, por más que ella se esfuerza por agradarles no consigue mayor avance. Cuando se enteraron de que éramos pareja, Esme me pidió que le entregara los documentos que inculpaban a Isabella, pero cuando le dije que los había destruido, ella me dijo que Tanya no me convenía y que cuando descubriera la verdad me iba a arrepentir. Pero a pesar de eso, Tanya y yo seguíamos juntos.

—¿Qué haces hermano? —me preguntó Emmett entrando a mi oficina, se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo.

—Sólo pensaba —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y comenzamos a revisar unos pendientes que teníamos, estábamos por terminar cuando Alice entró a la oficina y nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Edward, he estado pensando en que ya es tiempo de que Tanya y tú formalicen su compromiso.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Alice? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y resopló molesta.

—A que ya es tiempo y deberías pedirle matrimonio, están juntos desde hace casi seis años y la verdad te estás viendo muy lento, hermanito.

—Alice, no soy tan lento como crees y ya lo había pensado —le dije y saqué del cajón de mi escritorio una cajita de terciopelo que tenía guardada ahí desde la mañana—¿Creés que le guste a Tanya? —pregunté mostrándole el anillo.

—¡Oh por Dios! Claro que le gustará —chilló saltando emocionada—. Yo me voy, quedé con Tanya para comer juntas.

—Alice, espero que no le digas ni una palabra de esto. ¿Entendido?

—Seré una tumba, confía en mí —se despidió, tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina.

Emmett y yo seguimos trabajando, pero notaba a mi hermano muy serio y pensativo, de pronto dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio y suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—Si te refieres a pedirle a Tanya que se case conmigo, la respuesta es sí —le respondí y se levantó de la silla.

—Edward, tú no amas a Tanya, la verdad no sé por qué sigues con ella.

—Te equivocas Emmett, yo quiero mucho a Tanya —le dije con seguridad.

—Ese es el maldito problema, la quieres pero no la amas, y sabes muy bien que sigues amándola a _ella_ —rebatió, poniendo mayor énfasis en la palabra ella.

—De nuevo te equivocas, por _ella_sólo siento rencor y odio, pero no amor. Además ¿tú qué sabes de amor? Si te la pasas brincando de cama en cama —le recriminé.

—Si estoy con una mujer y con otra es porque no quiero una relación seria, porque nunca podría corresponder al amor que alguien me llegara a ofrecer, porque nunca podré dejar de amar a Rosalie.

—¿Por qué no la buscas? —le pregunté y él sonrió tristemente.

—Por supuesto que la busqué cuando nos mudamos aquí, pero me dijeron que ella y Jasper se habían mudado, le pregunté a Esme si ella sabía algo de ellos pero me dijo que no —suspiró y frotó su cuello—. Edward, piensa muy bien lo que estás a punto de hacer. Después puede ser muy tarde —me dijo y salió de la oficina.

Yo no tenía nada que pensar, ya había tomado una decisión y hoy por la noche le pediría a Tanya que fuera mi esposa.

…

**ESME POV.**

Hoy era sábado y mis hijos vendrían a desayunar a la casa como siempre la hacían, sólo espero que Edward no traiga a Tanya, como quisiera poder decirle la verdad para que esa mujer saliera de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas. Pero no tenía ninguna prueba para demostrar que esa arpía era una farsante, por desgracia Edward había destruido los documentos que _"inculpaban"_ a Bella así que no podíamos demostrar que eran falsos, además le había prometido a Bella que no le diría nada a Edward.

Carlisle y yo todos estos años hemos estado buscando la manera de desenmascara a Tanya, pero no hemos tenido mucho éxito. Y por si fuera poco, desde hace años que no se nada de Rosalie y Jasper, los busqué cuando Carlisle y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York pero ellos se marcharon sin dejar rastro, pareciera que se hubiesen evaporado en el aire.

—Buenos días mamá —me saludó Emmett entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días hijo, ¿por qué no habías venido a verme antes?

—He estado muy ocupado mamá, el trabajo me absorbe por completo —se justificó, el trabajo, sí claro, como si yo no supiera de sus múltiples aventuras.

Le pedí que me ayudara a poner la mesa, y aunque me costó un poco de trabajo convencerlo, al final lo logré; terminé de preparar el desayuno y lo llevé a la mesa, el timbre sonó y Alice corrió a abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola hermanito! Tanya, que gusto que hayas venido —salí de la cocina y me obligué a respirar profundo y calmarme, cuando vi a Tanya colgada del brazo de mi hijo.

—Hola mamá —me saludó Edward y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Esme ¿cómo estas? —me preguntó Tanya con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la muy hipócrita.

—Bien —fue mi seca respuesta—. ¿Pasamos al comedor? Alice, avísale a tu padre que ya vamos a desayunar —ella asintió y fue a avisarle a Carlisle.

Una vez estuvimos todos en el comedor, comenzamos a desayunar en silencio, uno que de vez en cuando era roto por Alice que charlaba con Tanya; Edward se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención y tomó la mano de Tanya.

—Nosotros tenemos algo que decirles, Tanya y yo nos casaremos en dos meses —dijo y sentí como si una cubeta de agua helada hubiese caído sobre mí.

—¡Felicidades! Ayer que me dijiste que le pedirías matrimonio a Tanya, no me imagine que fueran a casarse tan pronto. Tenemos tanto que planear, la ceremonia, el banquete, las flores, el vestido.. ¡Por Dios! Tanya, tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos cuanto antes —dijo una Alice emocionada, como si se tratara de su boda.

—¿Ustedes no dirán nada? —preguntó Edward refiriéndose a Carlisle y a mí.

—Pues, si ya lo decidieron, les deseó lo mejor —dijo Carlisle.

—Sólo espero que cuando te arrepientas no sea demasiado tarde —le dije y me levanté de la mesa.

No voy a permitir que Edward cometa el error de casarse con esa mujer, había llegado la hora de decir la verdad, y espero que Bella me perdone por no cumplir con mi promesa.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Hoy si publiqué el capítulo de este Fic el día que correspondía, ¡Yey! Espero no volver a retrasarme con la actualización. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

**ESME POV.**

_No voy a permitir que Edward cometa el error de casarse con esa mujer, había llegado la hora de decir la verdad, y espero que Bella me perdone por no cumplir con mi promesa_

Regresá al comedor más que dispuesta a decirles a mis hijos toda la verdad de una vez por todas, y espero que me crean para poder sacar a esa mujer de nuestras vidas. Pero al llegar al comedor me encontré con que sólo estaba Carlisle, al verme se puso en pie y se acercó a mí.

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunté impaciente y suspiró.

—Se fueron, Tanya y Alice se fueron juntas para comenzar los preparativos de la boda y Edward se fue con Emmett. Edward se molestó mucho por tu comentario.

—Pero es la verdad Carlisle, si Edward se casa con esa mujer... se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida —le dije y él me abrazó.

—Lo sé cariño, así como también sé, que se va a arrepentir cuando se entere de la verdad.

—Hablando de eso, he decidido decirles la verdad a nuestros hijos, ya no puedo seguir esperando a que Bella aparezca —asintió y me besó en la mejilla—. Saldré a caminar, necesito un poco de aire fresco después de la noticia que nos dio Edward.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —me preguntó y negué, quería estar sola.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa, caminé por las calles sin rumbo fijo cerca de media hora, pensando en cómo convencer a mis hijos de que Tanya los había engañado, pues sé que no es tonta y no va a aceptar así como sin nada su culpa; por otra parte me dolía traicionar así a Bella pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de mi familia. Un momento después decidí regresar a casa, di media vuelta y choqué con alguien.

—¡Oh disculpe! No vi por donde iba —cuando reconocí la voz de esa persona levanté la mirada y la vi, frente a mí estaba Rosalie—. ¿Esme? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso es una señal de que debo esperar un poco más para decir la verdad?

…

**ROSALIE POV.**

Durante estos casi seis años nunca habíamos dejado de buscar a Bella, con Jacob en el F.B.I creímos que sería un poco más fácil encontrarla pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, o como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Un año después de la muerte de mis padres Jasper y yo nos habíamos mudado a una casa mas pequeña, Jacob y Leah decidieron irse a vivir juntos a un departamento y pues la casa era demasiado grande para nosotros dos solos. Jasper hace dos años terminó su carrera como psicólogo y ahora tiene su propio consultorio. Yo había estudiado arquitectura pero no ejercía mi profesión, me encargaba de una casa hogar desde hace cuatro años, en esos niños había encontrado la paz y el consuelo que necesitaba después de todo lo sucedido. En la casa hogar hace casi un año conocí a María, ella y Jasper se hicieron amigos y comenzaron a salir, poco a poco ella se fue ganando el cariño de mi hermano y son novios desde hace tres meses.

María es hermana de Royce, mi novio; la situación en que nos conocimos él y yo fue un tanto... desagradable, pero gracias a que él apareció esa noche las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

…

_**Flash Back.**_

_Me despedí de los niños y salí de la casa hogar, hoy me había quedado jugando con ellos más de la cuenta y ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, subí a mi coche y arranqué. Estaba por llegar a mi casa, tan sólo faltaban cuatro cuadras y de pronto mi coche se detuvo, traté de encenderlo de nuevo pero no pude. Tuve que llamar a una grúa para que se lo llevaran al taller, me dijeron que no tardarían más de diez minutos en llegar y así fue. La grúa llegó y se llevó el coche, no tenía caso que buscara un taxi para irme a casa así que decidí irme caminando, después de todo ya no estaba tan lejos._

—_Hola preciosa, ¿puedo acompañarte? __—__me dijo un tipo acercándose demasiado a mí._

—_No, y agradecería que me dejara en paz __—__le respondí y él sonrió con descaro._

—_¡__Vamos dulzura! Te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien juntos __—__traté de alejarme pero el muy infeliz me tomó del brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo._

_Forcejeé para soltarme de su agarre pero obvio él era más fuerte que yo y no fue mucho lo que logré, trató de besarme y grité pidiendo ayuda. De pronto alguien alejó al tipo ese de mí y le dio un golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo, después de eso no fui consciente de lo que pasó, sólo sé que el tipo ya no estaba._

—_¿Estás bien? __—__me preguntó el chico que estaba frente a mí y asentí._

—_Yo... sí, g__racias por ayudarme, me tengo que ir __—murmuré aún en shock__ y comencé a caminar, alejándome lo más rápido que podía._

—_¡Espera! No puedes irte sola y mucho menos en ese estado. Además ya es muy tarde y peligroso, yo puedo llevarte hasta tu casa __—__me dijo apuntando hacia donde estaba su coche._

—_Te lo agradezco, pero mi casa está cerca de aquí y prefiero caminar._

—_Siendo así, espera un segundo. __—C__orrió hasta su coche, lo estacionó correctamente y después volvió a donde estaba__—. __Después de lo que ocurrió no te voy a dejar ir sola, así que te acompañare a tu casa y si quieres caminar, pues caminemos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Royce._

—_Mucho gusto Royce, yo soy Rosalie pero puedes llamarme Rose __—__le dije tomando la mano que me ofrecía._

_Durante el camino hasta mi casa hablamos de todo un poco, me comentó que tenía una hermana que se acababa de graduar como pediatra y que ahora trabajaba en uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de la ciudad, que ella y él vivían juntos y que sus padres vivían en Chicago desde hacía ya varios años. Yo le hablé de Jasper, Jacob y Leah, de mi trabajo en la casa hogar y lo feliz que me hacía poder ayudar a esos niños._

—_Bueno, aquí es donde vivo. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu ayuda __—__le dije con total sinceridad, si no hubiera llegado no sé qué habría pasado._

—_No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un gusto conocerte aunque las circunstancias no hayan sido las mejores, adiós __—__me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue._

_Entre a la casa y Jasper me estaba esperando en la sala, le conté lo que había ocurrido omitiendo la parte del tipo ese que me había molestado, no quería preocuparle por algo que gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores. Subí a mi habitación y me puse el pijama, estaba muy cansada y me acosté; no pude evitar recordar a Royce, era un chico agradable, muy divertido y tal vez podamos ser amigos, eso si lo vuelvo a ver. _

_Al día siguiente Jasper y yo desayunamos juntos, cuando terminamos él insistió en llevarme hasta la casa hogar pero le dije que no se preocupara, que llamaría un taxi. Escuché el claxon de un coche fuera de la casa, debía de ser mi taxi así que tomé mis cosa y salí, más cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con Royce apoyado en su coche._

—_Buenos días señorita, su taxi la espera __—__me dijo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí._

—_¿Qué hiciste con mi taxi?_

—_Le dije que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios y se fue. Y bien ¿vas a subir al coche? __—__suspiré y subí, él también subió y encendió el coche__—. __¿A dónde te llevo?_

_Le dije la dirección de la casa hogar y puso el coche en marcha, íbamos sumergidos en un agradable silencio, silencio que de pronto rompió._

—_Anoche hablé con mi hermana, le dije que trabajabas en una casa hogar y me pidió que te dijera, que si necesitan a alguien que revise a las niños y esté pendiente de su salud, no dudes en llamarla._

—_¿En serio? __—pregunté emocionada y __asintió en respuesta__—. __Eso sería maravilloso, la verdad es que sí necesitamos a un doctor que revise a los chicos, el que se encargaba de ello se mudó hace unos días y no hemos podido encontrar a otro._

—_Pues ya no tienes que buscar más, este es el número de mi hermana, llamala y se ponen de acuerdo __—__me entregó una tarjeta y la guardé en mi bolso._

_Unos minuto después llegamos, me abrió la puerta para que bajara y me acompañó hasta la entrada._

—_¿Quieres entrar? __—pregunté__ y asintió con una sonrisa._

_En cuanto los niños me vieron llegar se acercaron corriendo para saludarme, tal y como lo hacían todos los días; les presenté a Royce y pronto se hicieron amigos, se quedó un buen rato jugando con mis niños pero después se tuvo que ir a su trabajo. _

_Por la tarde llamé a María, la hermana de Royce, y quedamos en que al día siguente por la mañana vendría a revisar a los niños. Cuando llegué a casa le conté a Jasper que ya teníamos una nueva doctora que atendiera a los niños._

—_Recuerda que mañana iré para jugar con los niños fútbol._

—_Sí, los niños están muy emocionados, esperan con ansias que llegue el día que vayas a jugar fútbol con ellos __—__Jasper iba una vez al mes a jugar con los chicos fútbol, según él para enseñarles a jugar pero siempre terminaba siendo derrotado por mis niños._

_Por la mañana cuando llegamos a la casa hogar, ya nos estaban esperando Royce y su hermana, nos acercamos y saludé a Royce que me presentó a su hermana y yo les presenté a Jasper. _

—_Royce, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas con esos niños? Tal vez entre los dos podamos ganarles._

—_Claro, hoy no tengo que ir al trabajo y puedo quedarme._

_Jasper y Royce se fueron con los niños, mientras María y yo fuimos a la enfermería de la casa hogar para que pudiera comenzar a revisar los expedientes. María decidió revisar a todos los niños para asegurarse de que estaban bien, cuando terminó ya era muy tarde y ninguno habíamos comido, así que decidimos ir a comer todos juntos._

_Después de ese día María pasaba a revisar a los niños una vez al mes, pero si alguno se enfermaba ella lo atendía. Royce y yo comenzamos a salir como amigos, un par de meses después me pidió que fuera su novia y acepte. Jasper y María también se hicieron novios unos meses después, quería mucho a Royce pero siempre recordaría a Emmett, él siempre estará presente en mi vida, después de todo fue mi primer amor._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

—Hoy no vendré a comer, comeré con Maria —me dijo Jasper antes de salir de la casa sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Tome mi bolso y salí, antes de ir a la casa hogar iría a comprar una cosas que faltaban en la despensa, iba caminando distraída y choqué con alguien.

—¡Oh disculpe! No vi por donde iba —me disculpé y al levantar la vista me sorprendí al ver a Esme frente a mí—. ¿Esme? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Carlisle y yo nos mudamos hace unos años, los buscamos pero me enteré de que se habían mudado —me dijo aún sorprendida de verme.

—Seguimos vivimos aquí pero nos mudamos a otra casa.

—Rose, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a tomar un café? —me preguntó y asentí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta una cafetería, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada para tener un poco más de privacidad, pedimos un café y la mesera no tardó en traerlos.

—¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

—Rose, Edward se va a casar con Tanya y no puedo permitirlo, he decidido decirles la verdad a mis hijos —casi me ahogó con mi café cuando escuché sus palabras.

—No, no puedes hacerlo, le prometiste a Bella que no dirías nada.

—Lo sé Rose, pero esa mujer no se puede casar con Edward —entendía cómo se sentía Esme y yo en su lugar tal vez pensaría en hacer lo mismo, pero traicionar a Bella no era la solución. Yo había perdido a Emmett por guardar el secreto de Bella, y aunque me dolió demasiado, no traicioné la confianza que había depositado en mí.

—Esme... espera un poco mas, estoy segura de que encontraremos a Bella antes de que Edward se case con Tanya.

Por varios minutos permaneció en silencio, al final suspiró sonoramente y asintió. Me platicó de todo lo que había pasado en estos años, como tenía que soportar a la arpía de Tanya y cuidó no mencionar a Alice y Emmett, algo que interiormente agradecí. Yo en cambio le hablé de Royce y María, y aunque al principio se mostró un tanto molesta y decepcionada, terminó diciéndome que se alegraba de que Jasper y yo hubiéramos encontrado a alguien que nos hiciera felices.

Nos despedimos y fui a comparar lo que necesitaba, si Esme y Carlisle vivían aquí y ya me había encontrado con Esme, lo más probable era que también en algún momento me encontraría con Emmett.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Desde el día que Eli me había preguntado por su padre la notaba triste y callada, me dolía ver a mi hija en ese estado pero qué podía decirle, no podía decir la verdad y que por culpa de un desgraciado su padre y yo nos habíamos tenido que separar. Pero poco a poco el estado de ánimo de Eli había mejorado, con ayuda de Dylan estaba volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

—Bella, tengo algo muy importante que decirte —dijo una muy entusiasmada Victoria entrando en mi oficina.

—¿Qué pasa, Vic? —pregunté confundida al verla, estaba a punto de comenzar a saltar por todo el lugar.

—Mira —me mostró su mano y al ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo, me quedé pasmada—. ¡Riley me acaba de pedir matrimonio y acepté! —chilló emocionada.

Me levanté de un salto y la abrase, yo sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría, y más cuando se hicieron novios poco después de que Dylan naciera.

—¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por ti, bueno por ustedes.

—Gracias Bells, hoy en la cena le daremos la noticia a nuestros padres, aunque Sulpicia ya lo sabe, ella esta preparando todo para la cena.

—Disculpen que las interrumpa, pero su padre quiere verlas en su oficina —nos dijo Ángela, mi secretaria, viéndonos con disculpa.

—No te preocupes Ángela, enseguida vamos —le dije con una sonrisa y se marchó—. Bueno, vamos a ver qué quiere nuestro padre.

Salimos de mi oficina y al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Aro llamé un par de veces, nos dijo que entráramos y nos sentamos.

—Hemos tenido un serio problema, la persona que se encargaba de nuestra empresa en Nueva York hizo un mal negocio y tendré que ir a hacerme cargo. Y necesito que ustedes dos vengan conmigo —Victoria y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Papá, yo... te lo diríamos Riley y yo esta noche pero tendré que adelantar la noticia, Riley me acaba de pedir matrimonio y acepté, no puedo mudarme ahora a Nueva York.

—Ese no es problema hija, hablé con Riley hace unos momentos, le he dicho lo que ocurrió y también él vendrá con nosotros, pueden casarse allá.

—Bueno, si ya lo hablaste con Riley entonces no hay problema —dijo Victoria con una sonrisa en le rostro.

Pero yo no estaba preparada para ir a Nueva York, si Rosalie y Jasper seguían viviendo ahí lo más probable es que Alice y Emmett también, y aunque ya han pasado muchos años sin saber nada de James no puedo arriesgarme, ahora también tenía que pensar en Eli.

—Bella ¿me estás escuchando, hija? —me preguntó Aro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—La verdad no, disculpame papá.

—Sé lo que te preocupa si vas a Nueva York, pero recuerda que no estás sola y ya es tiempo de que dejes el pasado donde corresponde, no te puedes pasar toda la vida con temor a que algo pase —sabía que tenía razón, que debía dejar todo en el pasado de una buena vez, y a pesar de que no será algo fácil lo intentaría.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? —pregunté y tanto Victoria como Aro sonrieron.

Un par de días después ya teníamos todo preparado para el viaje, Eli y Dylan estaban muy emocionados porque este sería su primer viaje y no paraban de hablar al respecto ni un momento. La boda de Victoria y Riley será en dos meses, y los padres de Riley viajarían una semana antes de la boda.

El día del viaje llegó y yo estaba de lo más nerviosa, las horas de vuelo se me hicieron relativamente cortas y más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado ya estábamos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Aro y Riley fueron a recoger nuestro equipaje, mientras Victoria, Sulpicia y yo nos quedamos con lo niños, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver el nombre de Jane en la pantalla contesté.

—Hola Jane.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo? —ella también se mudaría con nosotros a Nueva York, pero tuvo un par de contratiempos y no pudo viajar con nosotros.

—Tranquilo, pero la verdad esperaba tardar más en llegar.

Hablamos por unos minutos y después cortó la llamada, busqué con la mirada a Eli pero no la vi por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Eli? —les pregunté a Victoria y a Sulpicia.

—Estaba aquí hace un minuto —respondió Victoria frunciendo el ceño al no verla.

Caminé un poco buscando a Eli pero no la veía por ningún lado, la angustia y desesperación poco a poco se iba apoderando de mí, de pronto la vi hablando con alguien y sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, la persona con la que estaba hablando era un hombre pero estaba de espaldas por lo que no le pude ver el rostro; Eli me vio y le dijo algo al hombre antes de correr a donde estaba yo.

—¿Por qué te alejaste? —pregunté poniéndome a su altura y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento mami, quería ver algo y me perdí.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, Dios, me has dado un susto terrible —murmuré abrazándola con fuerza—. ¿Quién era la persona con la que estabas hablando?

—Él me ayudó porque me perdí, es una persona muy amable y se llama Edward —mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa ¡Dios! ¿Podría ser el mismo Edward Cullen? No, eso sería demasiada casualidad, o al menos eso quería creer.

Regresamos a donde estaban los demás y salimos del aeropuerto, buscamos un par de taxis para irnos a la casa que tenían Aro y Sulpicia; al llegar los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuve aquí me invadieron, seis años después estaba de nuevo aquí, y espero que no tener ningún problema.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Después de que le di la noticia a mi familia de mi futuro matrimonio y la reacción de mi madre, trataba de evitar que ella y Tanya se encontraran. Alice estaba ayudando a Tanya con los preparativos de la boda, creo que ella fue la única que se alegró con la noticia de mi boda.

Había tenido que viajar unos días por cuestión de trabajo y ahora estaba en el aeropuerto, tomé mi maleta y comencé a caminar rumbo la salida, pero una niña que movía la cabeza en todas direcciones llamó mi atención. Me acerqué a ella y cuando vi su cara sentí como si una cubeta de agua helada me cayera encima, esa niña era la misma que había estado viendo en mis sueños desde hace varios años y verla frente a mí, era realmente sorprendente y aterrador a la vez.

—Disculpe... creo que me perdí. ¿Me podría ayudar? —me preguntó y me agaché quedando a su altura.

—Claro que sí, pero dime ¿cómo te llamas? —le pregunté lleno de curiosidad.

—Me llamo Elizabeth pero todos me dicen Eli. ¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Edward —le respondí extendiendo mi mano, ella me vio un momento desconfiada pero terminó por tomar mi mano; cuando lo hizo una rara sensación de calidez recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Ya me voy, Edward por allá está mi mami —me dijo y se fue corriendo.

Me quedé por unos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me encontraría con esa niña, niña que ahora sabía se llamaba Eli y no podía explicar la sensación que sentí cuando la vi y hable con ella. Volteé y la vi alejarse con su madre, a la cual no le pude ver la cara por que estaba de espaldas, Eli volteo y al verme me dijo adiós con su mano e imité el gesto.

Salí del aeropuerto hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado mi coche, no sé cómo es que lo sabía, pero tengo la certeza de que yo conocía a la madre de Eli.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Una semana después de que llegáramos a Nueva York, Aro pudo solucionar el problema que había en la empresa y además descubrimos varias anomalías, el culpable fue despedido y ahora enfrenta un proceso legal por fraude. Por otra parte, Victoria estaba como loca con los preparativos de la boda y estaba arrastrando al pobre de Riley a su locura. Los niños estaban contentos viviendo aquí, hace unos días comenzaron a ir al cole y todos estábamos preocupados porque fuera un cambio muy radical para ellos, pues al mudarnos habían dejado a sus amigos en Londres y no sabíamos cómo fueran a desenvolverse aquí, pero nuestra preocupación fue en vano porque se llevaron muy bien con sus nuevos compañeros y ya tenían nuevos amigos.

Yo por mi parte estaba ayudando a Aro con la empresa, habíamos tenido que hacernos cargo nosotros dos, ya que Victoria estaba muy ocupada con lo de la boda y sólo iba cuando tenía tiempo.

—¿Mami ya nos podemos ir? —me preguntó Eli entrando a la sala con Dylan.

—Claro mi vida, vamos —salimos de la casa y los ayudé a subir al coche.

Les había prometido que los llevaría al parque aprovechando que no tenía que ir a la empresa, quince minutos después llegamos al parque y los niños salieron corriendo a los columpios, casi media hora después mi móvil comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla marcaba el nombre de Aro.

—Hola papá ¿ocurre algo?

—Necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Me podrías acompañar a una comida de negocios?

—Claro que sí, ¿cuándo es?

—Es hoy, de echo es en una hora —voltee a ver a los niños que ahora jugaban con una pelota y se veían de lo mas felices.

—Papá... estoy con los niños en el parque, ¿no hay alguien más que pueda ir contigo? —le pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera que sí.

—Lo siento hija, llamé a Victoria pero ella y Riley están ocupados con lo de la boda y... yo sabía que irías con los niños al parque, y créeme que no te habría llamado si no fuera necesario —me dijo con pena en su voz.

—Está bien, llevaré a los niños a casa y te alcanzo en la oficina —corté la llamada y me acerqué a los niños.

—Mami, juega con nosotros —me dijo mi pequeña sonriendo.

—Lo siento chicos pero tenemos que irnos, el abuelo me llamó porque necesita que lo ayude en la empresa —los niños bajaron la mirada tristes y me sentí horriblemente mal por tener que llevarlos a casa.

—No se pongan tristes mis amores, les prometo que este fin de semana los llevaré al zoológico —les dije y asintieron sonriendo.

Llegamos a la casa y entré para cambiarme pues llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una blusa, atuendo que no era para nada adecuado para una comida de negocios, me puse una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color negro y una blusa blanca, un saco a juego con la falda, unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos, me peiné y maquillé ligeramente.

Volví al coche y me fui a la empresa. Al llegar Aro me estaba esperando afuera y subió al coche, me dijo la dirección del restaurante donde había quedado con las personas que veríamos, me explicó que estas personas querían invertir con nosotros en la empresa y que el señor Copper era su amigo desde hace varios años; cerca de media hora después llegamos. Entramos y nos llevaron a la mesa donde nos estaban esperando.

—Aro, amigo que gusto verte —dijo un hombre un algo mayor levantándose de su silla, y supuse que él era el señor Copper.

—Alan tanto tiempo sin verte —respondió Aro estrechando la mano que Alan le ofrecía—. Mira, te presento a mi hija Isabella.

—Mucho gusto Isabella. —Me dijo ofreciéndome su mano la cual tomé—. Él es mi hijo Abdiel —nos presentó y al verlo sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Un gusto volver a verte y saber por fin tu nombre —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —preguntó Aro viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

—No oficialmente, nos encontramos por casualidad un día fuera de la universidad, hace un par de años, y digamos que no fue un encuentro agradable —respondí y Abdiel comenzó a reír.

—Fue un accidente, te juro que no fue mi intención tirarte y que cayeras justo en ese charco —dijo, yo no respondí nada y me senté.

El mesero vino a tomar nuestra orden y antes de marcharse me sonrió coquetamente, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Aro; mientras esperábamos por nuestra comida los recuerdos del día que me encontré con Abdiel llegaron a mi cabeza...

…

_**Flash Back**_

_Victoria no había podido asistir hoy a la universidad porque estaba enferma, cuando las clases terminaron comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento pero estaba lloviendo y tuve que correr hasta donde estaba el coche, faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar, cuando de pronto choqué con alguien y el impacto provocó que cayera en un enorme charco de agua._

—_Disculpame iba distraído y no te vi _—_me dijo el tipo ese ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantar, la cual no tomé y me levanté sin su ayuda._

—_¡Genial! Ahora estoy toda mojada y sucia por tu culpa _—_le reclamé y él me miró como si estuviera loca._

—_Oye que no fue mi culpa, iba distraído y no me fije, si tú te hubieras fijado por donde ibas podrías haberme evitado _—_¡ajá__! Y ahora resulta que la culpa era mía._

—_No tengo porque seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí contigo._

_Caminé hasta mi coche y subí, volteé a ver al idiota y estaba partiéndose de la risa, maldije por lo bajo y puse el coche en marcha._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

El mesero trajo nuestra comida y comimos hablando de negocios, de vez en cuando sorprendía a Abdiel viéndome haciéndome sentir incomoda. Era un hombre apuesto no lo podía negar y su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa; me levanté de la mesa disculpándome para ir al tocador, entré y me lavé las manos, acomodé un poco mi cabello y di la vuelta dispuesta a salir pero choqué con alguien, ¡genial!

—¿Bella? ¡Oh por Dios, Bella! —levanté la mirada y vi a una sorprendida Rosalie, que me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y junto a ella estaba Leah.

—Rose, Leah —susurré y después me vi envuelta por sus brazos y los de Leah.

—No te imaginas cuánto te hemos buscado, Bells —me dijo Leah, iba a responder pero alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de las chicas.

—Discúlpame María, ella es Bella ya te he hablado de ella ¿recuerdas? —Maria asintió y me dio una sonrisa—. Bella, ella es María, la novia de Jasper y hermana de mi novio —un momento, ella dijo novia de Jasper y hermana del novio de Rose, ¿escuché bien?

—Mucho gusto Bella.

—Igualmente María —respondí aún en shock—. ¿Qué pasó con Alice y Emmett? —Rosalie y Leah intercambiaron miradas.

—Es una larga historia —me respondió Rosalie.

—Ya me hablaran de eso, ahora me tengo que ir pero este es mi número de teléfono, llámenme y nos ponemos de acuerdo para tomar algo.

—Mejor danos tu dirección y nos vemos hoy si es posible, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber y tiene que ser cuanto antes —me dijo Rosalie y asentí.

Les di mi dirección y quedamos de vernos en un par de horas, regresé a la mesa y el resto de la comida estuve un tanto distraída, ¿por qué Rosalie y Jasper ya no estaban con Emmett y Alice? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenían que decirme? La comida terminó y nos despedimos de los Copper, mañana irían a la empresa para arreglar los documentos necesarios para la inversión.

Al llegar a casa les dije a Aro y Sulpicia que me había encontrado con mis amigas en el restaurante y que vendrían para hablar conmigo, unos minutos después llegaron Victoria y Riley, que al enterarse se ofrecieron para llevarse a los niños mientras las chicas estuvieran en la casa.

Victoria y Riley se fueron con los niños, una hora después Rosalie y Leah llegaron a la casa, les presenté a Aro y Sulpicia, los cuales se fueron dejándonos solas para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente.

—Y bien... ¿Qué es eso que debo saber?

—Bella, Edward se va a casar con la zorra de Tanya —dijo Leah y sentí como si mi corazón se hiciera añicos.

—Esa arpía inventó algo horrible, les hizo creer a Alice, Emmett y Edward que la razón por la que dejaste Jacksonville fue porque intentaste matar a James, tu hermanastro, y te fuiste para huir de la policía —continuó Rosalie.

—¿Qué? —susurré y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejilla—. Ellos le creyeron y fue por eso que terminaron tú y Jasper con Emmett y Alice, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Rosalie bajando la mirada.

—¿Cómo pudieron creerle? Alice dijo que era mi mejor amiga y que me veía como a su hermana, y Edward... él me dijo que me amaba más que a nada.

—Bella tienes que decirles la verdad, hablé con Esme y me dijo que estaba dispuesta a decir todo con tal de evitar que Edward se casara con Tanya.

—No Rose, no les diré nada, que sigan creyendo que soy una asesina como lo han hecho durante todos estos años.

—Claro que les dirás la verdad a los Cullen —dijo Sulpicia entrando a la sala—. Iba pasando y escuché su conversación, hija, tienes que desenmascarar a esa víbora.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Rosalie, encargate de hablar con Esme y dile que Bella dirá la verdad, que les diga a sus hijos que los hemos invitado a una cena mañana, y también que venga esa tal Tanya.

Rosalie asintió con una sonrisa la muy traidora, unos minutos después ella y Leah se fueron y yo subí a mi habitación; no podía creer que Alice, Emmett y sobre todo Edward pudieran creer que yo fuera capaz de algo tan ruin como matar a alguien, y la verdad no sé si quiero que ellos sepan la verdad, después de enterarme de esto el amor que sentía por Edward se había convertido en desilusión y dolor.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy nerviosa por lo que me esperaba esta noche, el día se fue prácticamente volando, y sólo era cuestión de minutos para que los Cullen llegaran.

Los niños estaban viendo películas en la habitación de Eli y les dijimos que no bajaran por nada del mundo, y espero que lo hagan, les diría a los Cullen la verdad acerca del por qué dejé Jacksonville, pero no les diría nada acerca de mi hija. El timbre sonó y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy aprisa, salí de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras escuché esas voces tan conocidas para mí, respiré profundamente un par de veces y me dirigí hacia la sala, donde estaban todos.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Sólo faltan tres semanas para mi boda con Tanya y, desde que les di la noticia a mis padres, los he visto a penas un par de veces y Esme no perdía oportunidad para tratar de convencerme de que cancele la boda. Terminé de revisar unos pendientes y salí de la oficina, había quedado con Tanya para comer juntos en casa, al llegar a la casa vi el coche de mi madre estacionado ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? Al entrar lo que vi y oí, me sorprendió bastante.

—De verdad Tanya, lamento mucho la forma en que me he comportado contigo.

—No tienes que disculparte Esme —dijo Tanya y su voz tenía cierto grado de sorpresa y desconcierto.

—Mi hijo no pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor que tú, sé que lo harás muy feliz —¿Qué hizo cambiar a Esme su opinión acerca de Tanya?

—Hola mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

—Vine a pedirle una disculpa a Tanya por la forma en que la he tratado, y a invitarlos a una cena hoy a casa de una amiga.

—¿Qué amiga? —pregunté con curiosidad, Esme no tenía muchas amistades aquí.

—No la conoces cariño, es una vieja amiga a la que conocí antes de casarme con tu padre y nos encontramos por casualidad, quiere conocer a mi familia y nos ha invitado a cenar.

—Pues cuenta con nosotros, Esme, ¿Verdad amor? —asentí no muy convencido.

—Bien, los esperaremos en casa a las 7:30 para irnos todos juntos —Esme tomó su bolso y se levantó, nosotros nos levantamos y la acompañamos a la puerta.

Esme se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de mí y de Tanya, subió a su coche y antes de arrancar nos dijo adiós con la mano. Tanya y yo entramos a la casa y cominos hablando de el extraño cambio de Esme, pero si eso significaba que ya aceptaría a Tanya, no le daría más vueltas al tema.

Justo a las 7:30 llegamos a la casa de mis padres y ya todos nos estaban esperando, Esme estaba feliz y ansiosa por lo que inmediatamente nos fuimos. Llegamos a la casa de la amiga de Esme, caminamos hasta la puerta y una mujer que, supuse era la amiga de mi madre, nos abrió.

—Que gusto tenerlos aquí, pero pasen —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entráramos.

Entramos y nos guió hasta la sala, hay había más personas y dos de ellos se me hicieron vagamente conocidos.

—Querido, ella es mi amiga Esme y su familia, él es mi esposo Aro —dijo señalando a al hombre que nos saludo con un apretón de manos—. Ella es mi hija Victoria y su prometido Riley —¡claro! Ellos dos estuvieron en casa de lo Hale cuando sus padres murieron.

—Ya nos conocíamos ¿cierto?, nos conocimos en casa de los Hale —dijo Alice y Victoria y Riley asintieron.

—Él es mi esposo Carlisle, mis hijos Alice, Emmett y Edward, ella es Tanya la prometida de Edward —nos presentó Esme.

—Mucho gusto, por cierto yo soy Sulpicia —nos dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos y Sulpicia nos ofreció algo de tomar, unos minutos después el timbre sonó y Victoria fue a abrir. Regresó acompañada por los Hale, Jacob, Leah y dos personas más que no conocía.

—Rose, querida que bueno que llegaron —dijo Sulpicia acercándose a ellos—. Pero no se queden allí, vamos siéntense.

—Gracias Sulpicia, él es mi novio Royce —le presento al hombre que estaba junto a ella y Emmett gruñó—. Él es mi hermano Jasper y su novia María —Alice se removió incomoda en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras—. A Leah ya la conoces y él es su novio Jacob.

Después de las presentaciones, los Hale saludaron a mis padres y estuvieron charlando durante unos minutos.

—Victoria, cariño ve y dile a tu hermana que baje.

—No hace falta mamá, ya estoy aquí.

Todos volteamos hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y al verla me quedé en shock total, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Isabella. Se veía más hermosa que la ultima vez que la vi, su cabello era más largo y su cuerpo también había cambiado, sus caderas eran más anchas y sus pechos eran un poco más grandes.

—Bella, cuando Rosalie y Leah nos dijeron que estabas aquí no lo podíamos creer —le dijo Jacob sacándome de mi letargo y después la abrazó.

—Bells, no te imaginas cuánto te echamos de menos —ahora el que habló fue Jasper y al igual que Jacob la abrazó.

—Yo también los eché de menos, a todos —respondió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Bella, hija que gusto volver a verte —dijo Esme acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

—¿Cómo puedes alegrarte de ver a esta asesina? —gruñó una furiosa Alice.

—No hables así de mí hermana —respondió Victoria y Riley la sujetó por la cintura para que no se abalanzara sobre Alice.

—Vic tranquilizate, veremos si cuando Bella les diga la verdad sigue pensando igual —dijo Riley.

—Edward vámonos de aquí, no tenemos por qué escuchar las mentiras de Isabella.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que se descubra que la única mentirosa aquí eres tú, Tanya?—le preguntó Bella.

—¡Por favor! Yo no miento, tú trataste de matar a James y también a Edward —respondió Tanya bastante nerviosa.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Ojalá hubiera matado a ese maldito, te aseguro que gustosa hubiera ido a prisión y no habría tenido que vivir el infierno que viví, por culpa de ese maldito violador —un silencio sepulcral nos rodeó, y en mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Bella.

—¿De qué hablas? —susurré y ella me vio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—La razón por la que dejé Jacksonville fue porque James trató de abusar de mí, la primera vez fue el día que cumplí diecisiete años pero por fortuna no lo consiguió. La segunda y última, lo hizo aprovechándose de que Renée y Phill estaban fuera de casa, pero regresaron antes de lo esperado evitando que ese maldito lograra su cometido.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿mi Bella había tenido que pasar por ese infierno? No, no puede ser verdad, me niego a creerlo.

—Él les dijo a Renée y Phill que todo era invento mío, discutí con mi madre y fue así como llegué a Forks, huyendo sí, pero no de la policía si no de James —terminó su relato y las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

—¡¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?! —le grité lleno de furia, por qué no nos había tenido la confianza suficiente para decirnos la verdad.

—¡Porque no sé cómo James averiguó que estaba en Forks! —respiró profundo y continuó—: Me llamó y me dijo que tenía que alejarme de todos ustedes e irme con él, que si no lo hacía les haría algo, tenía miedo y me fui. Cuando decidí decirles la verdad le llamé a Alice y me dijo lo de tu accidente, ahí comprobé que James era capaz de cualquier cosa y por eso me fui.

—¡Por Dios Bella! Tú y yo estábamos juntos, no debiste tomar esa decisión tu sola.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y Riley fue a abrir, respiré profundamente y pase mis manos por mi cabello pues tenía que tranquilizarme, enterarme de todo esto fue algo muy difícil.

—Bella —dijo una mujer entrando a la sala y abrazó a Bella.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó alejándose de la mujer y viendo al hombre que venía con ella.

—Bella, tu madre y yo te debemos una disculpa por todo lo que pasó. Averiguamos que estabas aquí y vinimos a buscarte —dijo el hombre.

—¿Creen que con una disculpa se va a borrar todo lo que he pasado todos estos años?

—Hija, sabemos que no merecemos tu perdón pero... ¿Tanya, qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la madre de Bella y ella la veía con los ojos como platos.

—¿Phill, Renée, ustedes la conocen? —les preguntó Bella.

—Sí, es mi sobrina, hace unos años estuvo en Jacksonville con nosotros —respondió Phill.

—Fuiste tú —susurró Bella—, tú le dijiste a James que estaba en Forks.

—¡Sí fui yo! Y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario, pero James fue tan estúpido que te alerto para que escaparas —¡Dios! ¿Con esta mujer me iba a casar?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Yo nunca te hice nada! —le gritó y trató de acercarse para golpearla, pero Jacob alcanzó a detenerla—. ¡Suéltame Jacob, deja que la mate con mis propias manos! Por su culpa tuve que alejarme de las personas que quería y pasar por muchas cosas yo sola, por su culpa mi hij... —se cayó de pronto, dejándonos a todos intrigados por saber qué era lo que iba a decir.

—¿Tu qué? Termina lo que ibas a decir, ya no guardes más secretos.

—¡Mami! ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Él hombre malo te encontró de nuevo?

Una niña se acercó corriendo a Bella y se abrazó a sus piernas, al verla me di cuenta de que esa era la misma niña que me encontré en el aeropuerto y que había visto en mis sueños; esa niña era hija de Bella y mía, de eso no tenía duda pues era muy parecida a mí, ahora entiendo esa extraña sensación que sentí cuando hablé con ella en el aeropuerto.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

**BELLA POV.**

En la sala ya estaban todos reunidos, los Cullen, los Hale, Jacob, Leah, María, un chico que no conocía y el cual supuse era Royce, el novio de Rosalie. _¡Dios no, no puedo hacerlo!_ Gritaba dentro de mí llena de pánico, di media vuelta, dispuesta a no parar de correr hasta llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación y no salir de ahí, pero la voz de Sulpicia me detuvo.

—Victoria, cariño ve y dile a tu hermana que baje —no había marcha atrás, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo no iba a echarme para atrás; respiré profundo en repetidas ocasiones y entré con la cabeza en alto, erguida y orgullosa como la Vulturi que era.

—No hace falta mamá, ya estoy aquí.

Todos voltearon a verme y las caras de Emmett, Alice y Edward eran la viva imagen de la incredulidad; Tanya en cambio me veía con odio, el cual pocos segundos después fue sustituido por el terror y no pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia al verla, asustada como un pequeño ratón atrapado en una ratonera.

Jacob y Jasper fueron los primeros en acercarse y abrazarme, seguidos por Esme que me dio un maternal abrazo y me dijo lo mucho que se alegraba de verme.

—¿Cómo puedes alegrarte de ver a esta asesina? —dijo Alice furiosa y sentí como mi corazón se comprimía, saber que ella, Emmett y Edward pensaban que era una asesina no se comparaba con escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Pero a pesar del dolor que sus palabras me causaron no perdí el control, no les dejé ver lo mucho que me afectaban, ya después podría derrumbarme en la soledad de mi habitación.

—No hables así de mi hermana —siseó Victoria y Riley la tuvo que sujetar por la cintura, para que no se abalanzara sobre Alice.

—Vic tranquilizate, veremos si cuando Bella les diga la verdad sigue pensando igual.

—Edward vámonos de aquí, no tenemos por qué escuchar las mentiras de Isabella —maldita zorra, al ver que estaba acorralada y sería descubierta quería huir.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que se descubran que aquí la única mentirosa eres tú, Tanya? —le pregunté sonriendo, ella me dio una mirada furiosa y a la vez nerviosa.

—¡Por favor! Yo no miento, tú trataste de matar a James y también a Edward —respondió y cerré las manos en apretados puños sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de mí.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Ojalá hubiera matado a ese maldito, te aseguro que gustosa hubiera ido a prisión y no habría tenido que vivir el infierno que viví, por culpa de ese maldito violador

—¿De qué hablas? —susurró Edward y no pude evitar mirarlo.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado en Jacksonville, y a medida que avanzaba en mi relato, los recuerdos de ese maldito día llegaban a mi cabeza uno detrás de otro con una rapidez vertiginosa; no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar, todo se había revivido y era como si hubiera pasado ayer mismo, cuando terminé todos me veía con incredulidad, pero Edward me veía con compasión, dolor y... ¿amor? Pero después todo cambio y en su mirada sólo había furia.

—¡¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?! —me gritó.

—¡Porque no sé cómo James averiguó que estaba en Forks! —grité de vuelta, respiré profundo para calmarme y continué—: Me llamó y me dijo que tenía que alejarme de todos ustedes e irme con él, que si no lo hacía les haría algo, tenía miedo y me fui. Cuando decidí decirles la verdad le llamé a Alice y me dijo lo de tu accidente, ahí comprobé que James era capaz de cualquier cosa y por eso me fui.

—¡Por Dios Bella! Tú y yo estábamos juntos, no debiste tomar esa decisión tú sola.

Tal vez él tenía razón y no debí de haber tomado esa decisión yo sola, pero estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que algo pudiera pasar. ¿Por qué no podía entender que lo hice para protegerlos? El timbre sonó y Riley fue a abrir.

—Bella —murmuró Renée entrando a la sala y abrazándome.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —le pregunté con frialdad alejándola de mi, y viendo a Phill que estaba detrás de ella.

—Bella, tu madre y yo te debemos una disculpa por todo lo que pasó. Averiguamos que estabas aquí y vinimos a buscarte —dijo Phill. ¿Cómo se atrevían a estar aquí después de lo que me hicieron?

—¿Creen que con una disculpa se va a borrar todo lo que he pasado todos estos años? —pregunté con ironía.

—Hija, sabemos que no merecemos tu perdón pero... ¿Tanya, qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Renée y ella la veía con los ojos como platos.

—¿Phill, Renée, ustedes la conocen? —les pregunté.

—Sí, es mi sobrina, hace unos años estuvo en Jacksonville con nosotros —respondió Phill y de pronto todo estuvo bastante claro. ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella le dijo a James que estaba en Forks!

—Fuiste tú —susurré—, tú le dijiste a James que estaba en Forks.

—¡Sí fui yo! Y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario, pero James fue tan estúpido que te alertó para que escaparas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Yo nunca te hice nada! —grité y antes de que pudiera lanzarme sobre ella, Jacob me sujetó—. ¡Suéltame Jacob, deja que la mate con mis propias manos! Por su culpa tuve que alejarme de las personas que quería y pasar por muchas cosas yo sola, por su culpa mi hij... —me callé en cuanto caí en cuenta del error que iba a cometer, ellos no pueden saber nada de Eli.

—¿Tu qué? Termina lo que ibas a decir, ya no guardes más secretos.

—¡Mami! ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Él hombre malo te encontró de nuevo?

Me preguntó Eli de manera atropellada corriendo hacia mí y abrazó mi pierna con fuerza; me quedé congelada sin saber qué hacer, todos miraban a Eli y después a Edward. Edward por su parte pasaba su mirada de Eli a mí, confundido.

—Elizabeth, cariño, ¿de qué hombre malo estás hablando? —le preguntó Sulpicia poniéndose a su altura y saliendo de mi aturdimiento la imité.

—Dylan me dijo que escuchó, a mami y a la tía Vic, hablando de un hombre malo que la buscaba y que por eso mi papito no estaba con nosotras —murmuró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes mi amor, todo está bien ¿ok? —le dije abrazándola y soltó un sonoro sollozo.

—Eli, cielo... vamos a tu habitación —Victoria tomó de la mano a mi hija y se la llevó.

El silencio reinó en el lugar una vez Victoria y Eli se marcharon, silencio que era rotó por el débil sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Esperé a que las preguntas sobre Elizabeth comenzaran a llegar, pero después de unos minutos todo seguía igual; Esme fue la primera en reaccionar, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia Tanya.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Esme le dio un puñetazo a Tanya haciéndola caer al suelo y después estaba sobre ella golpeándola como si no existiera un mañana, fue tan sorpresivo para todos que nadie supo que hacer, Tanya gritaba y trataba de sacarse a Esme de encima y Esme le gritaba toda clase de insultos. De pronto, Jasper reaccionó y se acercó a detener a Esme.

—Esme, por favor tranquilizate —le pidió Jasper tratando de alejarla, pero Esme se sujetó firmemente del cabello de Tanya.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita vieja loca! —chillaba tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Esme.

—¿Cómo me llamaste maldita zorra? —Jasper aprovechó que Esme aflojó su agarre en el cabello de Tanya y la alejó—. ¡Déjame que le de su merecido a esta perra!

—Esme por favor, tú eres una señora, no te rebajes al nivel de esta... mujer —le pidió Jasper y Esme respiró un par de veces para calmarse.

—Te podría haber perdonado por tus engaños, pero nunca, nunca podré perdonarte el que mí nieta haya crecido todos estos años sin su familia.

—Yo no necesito ni tu perdón ni el de ninguno de ustedes, y les aseguro que esto no se va a quedar así, ¡les juro que me las van a pagar, todos! —tomó su bolso y salió hecha una furia.

—Bella, Eli está muy nerviosa y quiere que vayas con ella —me dijo Victoria, asentí y sin decir nada comencé a caminar fuera de la sala, estaba por subir el primer escalón de la escalera cuando la voz de Edward me detuvo.

—Aún hay cosas de las que debemos hablar —me dijo y me sujetó por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame!, tú y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar —le respondí con voz firme.

—Claro que tenemos de que hablar, tenemos que hablar de nuestra hija —rebatió sin soltarme.

—Elizabeth es solamente mía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres su padre? ¿Quién te asegura que no me acosté con el primero que se cruzó en mi camino? —le dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre y contener las lágrimas.

—Te conozco y sé que no serías capaz de algo así —me respondió y solté una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

—¡Edward, por Dios! No me crees capaz de haberme acostado con otros hombres, pero sí me creíste capaz de matar a alguien ¿uh? —le reclamé, una sombra de culpabilidad y tristeza pasó por sus ojos. Me soltó como se de pronto el contacto con mi piel le quemara, le di la espalda y subí las escaleras sin voltear a verlo de nuevo.

Entré a la habitación de Eli, que en cuanto me vio, se arrojó a mis brazos sin dejar de llorar. La abracé y acaricié su cabello hasta que se calmó, la llevé su cama pero no quería quedarse sola; al final terminé llevándola conmigo a mi habitación, la acosté en la cama para ir a ponerme el pijama y, una vez lo hice, me tumbé a su lado.

Eli se abrazó a mí, acurrucándose contra mi cuerpo tanto como le fue posible, mi pequeña estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de preguntarme por el hombre malo, le aseguré que el hombre malo no me había encontrado y que todo estaría bien. Le tarareé una canción hasta que se quedó dormida, por casi una hora me quedé velando su sueño pero el cansancio terminó por vencerme, y me caí en un intranquilo sueño.

Me desperté y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mi hija, se veía tan tranquila y en paz mientras dormía, quité un mechón de cabello de su carita y besé su frente. Me levanté y arrastrando los pies salí de la habitación, bajé a la cocina donde me encontré con Sulpicia.

—Buenos días mamá.

—Buenos días mi vida, supongo que no dormiste nada bien anoche ¿verdad?

—No, ciertamente no mamá.

—Me lo imaginé, por eso no quise despertarte cuando tu padre se fue a la oficina, y tampoco quise despertar a Eli para que fuera al cole —me dijo y yo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Sulpicia me ayudó a preparar el desayuno para mí y Eli, cuando terminamos puse todo en una charola para llevarlo a la habitación. Tomé la charola y, estaba por salir de la cocina, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sulpicia contestó.

—Hija, es para ti —dejé la charola en la mesa de nuevo y tomé el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—Bella, soy Esme, yo... necesito pedirte algo.

—¿Qué ocurre Esme?

—Hija, permite que Edward se acerque a la niña y... —no seguí escuchando lo que decía, pues en cuanto las palabras Edward y niña fueron pronunciadas, me tensé.

—Lo siento mucho Esme, pero no lo voy a hacer y te pido que no insistas.

—Bella, mi nieta necesita tener cerca a su padre y a toda su familia —al escuchar sus palabras recordé el día que Eli preguntó por su padre y lo triste que estuvo, por más que quisiera negarlo Esme tenía razón. Suspiré rendida.

—Hablaré con Eli, dile a Edward que venga en un par de horas.

—Gracias hija, muchas gracias. Hasta luego —me dijo emocionada y cortó la llamada.

Le conté todo a Sulpicia y me dijo que era lo mejor para Eli, que como bien decía Esme, mi hija necesitaba a su padre a su lado; subí a la habitación y desperté a Eli, desayunamos juntas en la cama y cuando terminamos le di una ducha, la vestí y comencé a peinar su cabello.

—Princesa, ¿recuerdas el día que me preguntaste por tu papá?

—Sí, me dijiste que él estaba lejos —me respondió con voz triste.

—Pues él está aquí, en Nueva York, y quiere verte —volteó a verme y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

—¿De verdad mami?

Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta, Eli se puso feliz y me pidió que terminara de peinarla pronto antes de que llegara su papá. Cuando terminé de arreglarla, bajó corriendo a la sala y se sentó en un sofá a esperar que Edward llegara, volví a la habitación y tomé una ducha, me vestí y sequé mi cabello con el secador para después recogerlo en una coleta, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y vi que era Victoria.

—Hola Vic, ¿qué ocurre?

—Jane acaba de llegar y vamos a casa por ti. ¿Recuerdas la prueba de los vestidos de dama de honor?

—Sí, pero es en unos días —le respondí.

—Era, la acabo de cambiar para hoy aprovechando que Jane ya está aquí.

—Vic, Jane debe de estar cansada por el viaje y...

—Nada, vamos por ti y no quiero discusiones —me dijo y costó la llamada.

Negué divertida y salí de la habitación, bajé a la sala y me senté junto a Eli que se acurrucó en mis brazos. El timbre sonó y mi corazón dio un vuelco, me levanté y abrí la puerta.

…

**EWARD POV.**

Me sentía confundido y a la vez emocionado, tenía una hija, una hija mía y de Bella... ¡Dios, soy padre! No podía apartar la mirada de Bella y mi hija, Victoria se llevó a la niña y todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Esme comenzó a golpear a Tanya.

Nadie supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, unos minutos después fue Jasper quien reaccionó y con bastante esfuerzo logró separar a Esme de Tanya. Tanya se fue furiosa pero antes de irse nos amenazó a todos, Victoria le dijo a Bella que Eli estaba muy nerviosa y que fuera con ella, ella asintió y salió sin decir nada, pero ella y yo aún teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar, la alcancé en la escalera y le dije que teníamos que hablar de nuestra hija.

—Elizabeth es solamente mía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres su padre? ¿Quién te asegura que no me acosté con el primero que se cruzó en mi camino? —me dijo tratando de liberarse de mi agarre en su brazo.

—Te conozco y sé que no serías capaz de algo así.

—¡Edward, por Dios! No me crees capaz de haberme acostado con otros hombres, pero sí me creíste capaz de matar a alguien ¿uh? —me reclamó y la solté, se pronto el contacto con su piel me quemaba.

La vi desaparecer escaleras arriba lleno de rabia, rabia contra mí, contra ese maldito de James, pero sobre todo contra Tanya; ella era una de las principales culpables y aún teníamos una charla pendiente.

Salí de la casa a pesar de que mi familia trató de detenerme, subí a mi coche y conduje como loco hasta mi casa, entré y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, Tanya estaba en la habitación que desgraciadamente compartíamos, caminando de un lado a otro mientras fumaba con avidez un cigarrillo.

—¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? —le pregunte con voz contenida y cerrando mis manos en puños.

—Edward, tranquilizate mi amor, yo...

—¡Respóndeme maldita sea! —le grite sujetándola por los brazos.

—¡Lo hice por que la odio! La odio porque logró que te enamoraras de ella desde la primera vez que la viste, porque en estos seis malditos años que hemos estado juntos nunca pude lograr que la sacaras de tu cabeza ni de tu corazón —me respondió con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Vete de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida —saqué una maleta del armario y comencé a meter sus cosas en ella.

—Edward... yo te amo, no me hagas esto —me pidió llorando.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después del daño que me has hecho? Por tu culpa y tus mentiras, perdí a la única mujer que he amado y también a mi hija —limpió bruscamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tomó la maleta pero antes de salir de la habitación volteó a verme.

—Ya lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, Edward, se van a arrepentir de todo esto. ¡Nunca voy a permitir que seas feliz con esa maldita y su bastarda! —juro por Dios que sólo porque era mujer no la golpeé.

—Si te atrevés a hacerle algo a Bella, a mí hija o a alguien de mí familia, soy capaz de matarte yo mismo.

—Guardate tus amenazas Edward, no te tengo miedo —me dijo y se fue.

Me apoyé en la pared, me deslicé hasta llegar al suelo y llevé mis manos a mi cabello jalándolo con frustración, maldita la hora en la que mis hermanos le creyeron a Tanya, maldita la hora en la que fui tan estúpido como para dejarme convencer por ellos, y maldita la hora en que desconfié de Bella.

Después de unos minutos me levanté y salí de la habitación, tomé una botella de brandy y le di un buen trago, aún con la botella en la mano regresé a la habitación, sentía una enorme rabia bullir dentro de mí y necesitaba desahogarme, la única manera que encontré fue rompiendo y destruyendo todo lo que pude en la habitación; bajé a la sala e hice lo mismo, no quería que quedara nada en la casa que hubiera tocado esa mujer.

Después de nada quedó en pie tomé un par de botellas más y me senté en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared, seguí tomando hasta que dos de las botellas quedaron vacías y perdí la noción del tiempo, no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas. Mi familia estuvo por un buen rato aporreando la puerta, pero después de un momento y al ver que no les abriría se fueron. Escuché como la puerta era abierta y pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Hijo que ocurrió aquí? —me preguntó Esme y Emmett se acercó para ayudarme a levantar.

—¡Alejate de mí! —grité y él me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Hermano, nosotros entendemos cómo te sientes pero está no es la solución.

—Nadie puede entender cómo me siento, todo esto me está matando, Bella nunca podrá perdonarme el que haya desconfiado de ella y no me permitirá estar cerca de mi hija —les dije arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol, me levanté dificultad plantándome frente a él—. Y en parte tú y Alice tienen la culpa de eso.

—Edward, no digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir —me pidió Esme.

—¡Es la verdad! Ellos me convencieron de que Tanya decía la verdad.

—¡¿Creés que eres el único que está sufriendo, Edward?! Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado, yo perdí a mis mejores amigas que consideraba mis hermanas, y el amor de Jasper —me dijo Alice llorando desconsoladamente.

—Nosotros también fuimos victimas de las mentiras de Tanya, y no eres el único que perdió algo importante por eso Edward —me dijo Emmett y se fue dando un portazo al salir.

—Yo los espero en el auto —murmuró Alice y mis padres asintieron.

—Lo mejor es que vengas a casa con nosotros.

No pude hacer más que asentir, Esme subió a la que fuera mi habitación por algo de ropa, y unos minutos después nos fuimos. Carlisle y yo íbamos en mi coche, Esme iba con Alice en el coche de Carlisle. Llegamos a casa de mis padres y subí directo a la habitación que ocuparía, me acosté y lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca podría perdonar a Tanya y creo que tampoco a mis hermanos.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, saqué ropa de la maleta y me di una larga ducha. Bajé y me encontré con Esme en la sala que dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, al verme me sonrió, dio un par de palmadas al lugar a su lado para que me sentara y lo hice.

—Edward, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad —me dijo y asentí para que continuara—. ¿Todavía amas a Bella?

—Traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que lo que sentía por ella era odio, pero la verdad, nunca pude dejar de amarla mamá —respondí con el corazón en la mano y ella asintió.

—Edward, lucha por ella y por tu hija, la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad poniéndolas en tu camino, no la desaproveches.

—Bella nunca me va a perdonar, y mi hija tal vez nunca se entere de que yo soy su padre.

—Te equivocas hijo, yo vi la forma en que te miraba Bella y todavía siente algo por ti, y con respecto a la niña, acabo de hablar con Bella y logré que accediera a que la vieras —me dijo y la esperanza comenzó a renacer en mí, tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Esme me preparó algo para desayunar pero apenas y proveé bocado, sentía un nudo en el estomago que me impedía comer; me dijo que Bella le había pedido un par de horas para hablar con Eli y se me hizo eterna la espera, cuando por fin llegó hora me despedí de Esme con un beso en la mejilla y salí rumbo a casa de Bella.

Llegué y, antes de bajar del coche, respiré profundamente un par de veces para calmar mis nervios. Toqué el timbre y mi corazón latía furioso dentro de mi pecho, un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Bella, nuestros ojos entraron en contacto y nos perdimos el uno en la mirada del otro.

—¿Edward? ¿Tú eres mi papá? —preguntó Eli sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, sacándonos a Bella y a mí de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

—¿Tú lo conoces Eli?

—Sip, nos conocimos en el aeropuerto, fue él quien me ayudó cuando me perdí. ¿Él es mi papá?

—Sí mi cielo, Edward, es tu papá —le respondió Bella y mi hija me vio con una gran sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Eli dudo un poco pero comenzó a acercarse a mí, me puse a su altura y le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomó y sonriéndome se arrojó a mis brazos. Yo la estreché gustoso entre mis brazos y una sonrisa boba se pintó en mi rostro, la sensación de tener a mi hija cerca de mí era... simplemente maravillosa.

Bella nos observaba con nostalgia y ternura, pero cuando se dio cuanta de que la veía desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, Eli me contó muchas cosas de ella, lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, y de sus amigos del cole.

—Bella, ¿me permitirías que la lleve a casa de Esme? Ella y Carlisle quieren conocerla.

—¿Quiénes son Esme y Car... Car...

—Es Carlisle princesa, ellos son los padres de tu papá, tus abuelos —le dijo Bella.

—¿Puedo ir con mi papito a verlos? —preguntó y el escucharla llamarme así, me provocó una sensación de felicidad inexplicable.

—Está bien, pero con una condición, tienes que portarte bien ¿de acuerdo? —Eli asintió y salió corriendo.

—¿A dónde fue? —le pregunté a Bella confundido por su reacción.

—Lo más seguro es que haya ido por su bolso, a su corta edad es una diva de la moda, en eso se parece mucho a Alice —me respondió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que unos segundos después se desvaneció y agachó la mirada.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentado, me arrodillé frente a ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a que me viera.

—Bella, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que aún te amo —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se alejó bruscamente de mí.

—Eres increíble Edward, dices que me amas pero todos estos años me creíste capaz de algo tan ruin como matar a alguien. Todos estos años estuviste con Tanya, estuviste a punto de casarte con ella y cada noche le hacías el amor —me dijo y sus lágrimas caían sin control.

Me partía el alma verla así, mi corazón me pedía a gritos que me acercara y la abrazara, pero la razón me decía que tenía que darle su espacio y llevar las cosas con calma.

Que se vaya al diablo la razón, me acerqué y limpié con suavidad sus lágrimas, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando más y más hasta que escasos centímetros nos separaban, no pude soportar más y terminé con la poca distancia entre nosotros juntando nuestros labios en un beso suave y tierno. Llevé una de mis manos a su espalda acercándola más a mí y con tímidamente apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, el ruido de los pasos de Eli nos hizo separarnos y cuando entró a la sala me dijo que estaba lista, se despidió de Bella y salimos de la casa rumbo a casa de mis padres.

Esme tenía razón, Bella aun sentía algo por mí y lo comprobé con ese beso, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a luchar para recuperar su amor y su perdón, iba a recuperarlas, a ella y a mi hija.

…

**TANYA POV.**

Después de que Edward me corriera de su casa, me había tenido que ir a pasar la noche a un hotel y ahora iba rumbo al aeropuerto, llegué y después de registrar mi equipaje me senté en la sala de espera, saqué mi móvil de mi bolso y marqué el número de la única persona que me puede ayudar para vengarme de todos esos malditos, pero especialmente de Edward y Bella.

—Hola querida. ¿Me llamas para invitarme a tu boda?

—La boda se canceló, la maldita de Bella apareció y les dijo la verdad a todos.

—¿Bella está en Nueva York?

—Sí, y necesito de tu ayuda para vengarme, quiero acabar con todos, los quiero ver suplicándome perdón por sus humillaciones y en especial a Bella.

—De Bella me encargaré yo personalmente.

—Bien, pero espero ahora no lo arruines todo como la ultima vez... James.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sé que debí actualizar ayer pero me fue imposible hacerlo, les pido mil disculpas por ello. Pero bueno, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Llegamos a casa de mis padres y ayudé a Eli a salir del coche, en cuanto bajó, se aferró con fuerza a mi mano y no pude evitar sonreír ante ese pequeño detalle. Entramos a la casa y caminamos hasta la cocina, donde estaba Esme con mis hermanos.

—Edward, ¿como te... ? —Esme no pudo terminar su pregunta, al ver a Eli junto a mí sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Eli mi cielo, ella es tu abuela Esme —le dije agachándome para quedar a su altura.

—¿Puedo darle un abrazo? —me preguntó con un bajo murmullo.

—¿Mamá, Eli quiere saber si puede darte un abrazo?

—¡Claro que sí mi cielo! —respondió Esme acercándose a la niña y la envolvió entre sus brazos con ternura.

—Abuelita ¿por qué lloras? —le preguntó limpiando las lágrimas de Esme con su manita.

—Porque estoy feliz, feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros —le respondió acariciando su cabello—. Mira ven, ellos son tu tía Alice y tu tío Emmett.

Alice se arrodilló frente a Eli y la abrazó, Emmett la alzo haciéndola girar y mi hija rió fascinada. Salimos al jardín, Alice y Emmett se alejaron un poco para jugar con Eli, mientras Esme y yo nos quedamos observándolos en silencio por unos minutos.

—Es tan hermosa, Edward —dijo de pronto Esme rompiendo el silencio y asentí—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Haré hasta lo imposible para recuperarlas, a ambas —le respondí y ella me sonrió.

—Papi, ven a jugar con nosotros —me pidió Eli tomando mi mano, y claro que no pude negarme.

Estuvimos jugando por un largo rato en el jardín, hasta que Carlisle llegó del hospital y entramos a la casa para comer. Carlisle al igual que Esme se emocionó mucho al ver a Eli en la casa, Eli estaba más que encantada charlando con todos y no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que me perdí en estos años. Yo debí estar con Bella durante su embarazo, debí estar con ella sosteniendo su mano cuando nació nuestra hija, debí estar presente en todos los momentos importantes en la vida de mi hija, como sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer cumpleaños.

—¡Oh casi lo olvido! —chilló Eli golpeando su frente y se levantó de la mesa saliendo del comedor.

Todos nos levantamos confundidos y salimos detrás de ella, Eli estaba en la sala buscando algo en su bolso y sacó algo que, si no me equivocaba, era un álbum de fotografiás.

—Traje esto, son fotos mías —nos dijo mostrándonos el álbum de color rosa y lleno de brillos.

Me senté en uno de los sofás y abrasé a Eli sentándola en mi regazo, Esme se sentó a mi lado y Carlisle al otro, Alice y Emmett se quedaron de pie detrás del sofá. Eli nos comenzó a mostrar las fotografiás y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las primeras eran de Bella cuando estaba embarazada, las siguientes eran de Eli de bebé, de sus cumpleaños y hasta del primer día que fue al cole.

—¿Quién es ese niño que está contigo en esa fotografiá? —le pregunté con curiosidad, pues estaba en varias fotografiás más.

—Es Dylan, el hijo de mi tía Vic —me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde le dije a Eli que era hora de volver a su casa, se despidió de mis padres y mis hermanos con tristeza, pero le dije que hablaría con Bella para que ella pudiera venir aquí con frecuencia y se alegró un poco con mis palabras, aunque la sombra de tristeza no desapareció del todo. Llegamos a la casa de los Vulturi y caminamos hasta la puerta, pero un poco antes de llegar Eli se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre mi cielo?

—Papi, tú y mi mami se van a casar como el tío Riley y la tía Vic, ¿verdad?

—Por ahora no puedo decirte que sí princesa, pero no hay nada que deseé más en la vida que casarme con tu mami, y que los tres estemos juntos —le respondí y ella me abrazó.

Toqué el timbre y un par de minutos después Bella abrió la puerta, Eli se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, para después entrar a la casa.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —le pregunte y suspiró haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

—¿Ocurre algo con Eli? Porque nuestra hija es de lo único que tenemos que hablar —me respondió evitando mi mirada.

—Te equivocas Bella, tú y yo tenemos muchas otras cosas de las cuales hablar, pero por ahora solo quería decirte que Eli se lo pasó muy bien en casa de mis padres, y quiero preguntarte ¿si permitirías que vaya un par de horas por las tardes?

—Claro, puedes venir por ella, no puedo negarle a mi hija que esté con su familia.

Me despedí de Bella con un hasta luego, aunque lo que quería hacer era acercarme y besarla tal y como lo hice hace unas horas atrás, cuando vine por Eli. Pero si quería recuperar su amor esa no era la manera, tenía que darle tiempo, y sobre todo, debía de hablar con ella y espero que sea lo más pronto posible.

Cuando volví a casa Esme estaba en el jardín arreglando sus plantas y me dijo que Emmett ya se había ido a su departamento, que Alice había salido a resolver unos pendientes con su boutique, y que Carlisle había tenido que regresar al hospital. Subí a mi habitación y permanecí allí hasta la hora de la cena, pensando en cómo haría para lograr que Bella me escuchara, eso era lo primordial, después poco a poco vería la forma de que volviéramos a estar juntos.

…

**ALICE POV.**

Mi sobrina era un encanto de criatura, para tener sólo cinco años era una niña muy inteligente. Edward la veía encantado, se notaba a distancia lo mucho que la quería a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla. Después de que Edward se fuera para dejar a Eli en casa de Bella yo tuve que ir a la boutique para resolver unos pendientes, llegué y saludé a Lucy, la chica que me ayudaba. Estaba revisando unas notas cuando alguien entró y no pude evitar centrar mi atención en esas personas.

—Hablé con Bella hace un momento, me dijo que ella y los Vulturi, también irán a la fiesta de los Copper —dijo Rosalie, que veía unos vestidos distraídamente.

—Lamento mucho que nuestros planes para el sábado, se hayan visto afectados por la fiesta —le dijo María, sino me equivocaba.

—María, no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para eso después —respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—Por cierto, mis padres vendrán para la fiesta, están encantados con la idea de volver a verte a ti y a Jazz.

—Lucy me voy, nos vemos mañana —me despedí y, tanto Rosalie como María, notaron mi presencia.

Rosalie me dio una mirada llena de nostalgia y reproche, tomé mi bolso y salí casi corriendo, no podía soportar un minuto más dentro del local.

Decidí caminar un poco, necesitaba pensar y aclarar mis aún confusos pensamientos, antes de que me diera cuenta había llegado a un parque y me senté en una banca; que diferente sería todo sino hubiéramos desconfiado de Bella, sino hubiéramos creído en las mentiras de Tanya, pero por desgracia el hubiera no existe y ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, lo único que puedo esperar es que Bella, Rosalie y Jasper puedan perdonarme algún día por todo, y desearle a Jasper que sea feliz con María como me hubiera gustado que lo fuera conmigo.

Limpié mis lágrimas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando comencé a llorar, me levanté y caminé sin prisa alguna hasta donde había dejado mi coche, subí y me puse en marcha hacia mi casa, apenas había avanzado un par de cuadras cuando el bendito coche se detuvo.

—¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! —bajé del coche y abrí el cofre.

Eché un vistazo dentro, pero la verdad no sé para que diablos lo hacía, si de mecánica no sabía nada, y para completar, no podía llamar a nadie pues cuando salí de casa dejé mi móvil, suspiré con frustración y me senté en la acera escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos.

—¿Disculpa, estás bien? —levanté la vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ajos azules, que al verme se ensombrecieron—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —me preguntó Jasper con voz tensa.

—De hecho sí, no sé qué le pasó al coche, se apagó de pronto y ya no enciende.

Se acercó al coche y comenzó a revisarlo, mientras él trataba de arreglarlo yo no pude evitar observarlo detalladamente, seguía siendo el mismo chico del que me enamoré desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero ahora sus rasgos eran más maduros, haciéndolo ver más guapo que la última vez que lo vi, desvié la mirada cuando él se dio cuanta de que lo observaba.

—Trata de encenderlo —me dijo sin siquiera verme.

Me levanté y entré al coche, puse la llave en la marcha y al girarla por desgracia encendió. Jasper cerró la tapa del cofre, apagué el coche y salí de prisa cuando vi que se iba.

—¡Jasper espera! —se detuvo y volteo a verme—. Gracias por tu ayuda yo... —no pude seguir hablando, porque el sonido de su móvil me interrumpió.

—Hola mi amor. Sí ya voy en camino, no tardo más de quince minutos en llegar. Yo también te amo —al escuchar sus palabras, mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No te entretengo más, sólo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda y ya lo hice —le dije cuando cortó la llamada.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, adiós.

—¿La amas? —susurré sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, la amo. ¿Esperabas que me pasara toda la vida sufriendo por ti? ¿Esperando a que te dieras cuenta del error que cometiste al juzgar a Bella como lo hiciste? Siento desilusionarte si eso era lo que creías —me dijo dándome una mirada tan fría, que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

—Yo sé que cometí un error al creer en las mentiras de Tanya, y les debo una disculpa a Bella, Rosalie y a ti —le dije sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejilla.

—Creo que... es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, Alice —me dijo y se fue.

Subí al coche y regresé a casa, cuando llegué mis padres y Edward estaban cenando así que entré al comedor para decirles que había llegado, que estaba cansada y que no tenía hambre, le di un beso en la mejilla a mis padres y a Edward sólo le dije un buenas noches, él apenas si hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Una cosa más que agradecerle a Tanya, que mi hermano esté enfadado conmigo.

—Alice, este sábado habrá una fiesta en casa de los Copper, esperamos que quieras acompañarnos al igual que tus hermanos —me dijo Esme, asentí antes de salir del comedor y subir a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro me puse el pijama y me acosté, de pronto recordé las palabras de Rosalie: _"Hable con Bella hace un momento, me dijo que ella y los Vulturi, también irán a la fiesta de los Copper"_ Eso quería decir que vería a Jasper con María, sin duda sería una tortura verlos juntos pero también tendría una oportunidad para tratar de hablar con Bella y Rosalie, aunque tal vez tenga la misma suerte que con Jasper.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Hoy era la fiesta de los Copper, Rosalie, María y Leah vendrían para arreglarnos todas juntas en casa con Victoria y Jane. Estos días Edward ha venido todas las tardes por Eli y mi hija estaba feliz con su padre, sus abuelos y sus tíos. Desde el día que Edward me besó evitaba verlo y cuando venía por Eli, yo me despedía de ella antes de que bajara de su habitación.

—Bella, las chicas ya llegaron y están con Vic en su habitación —me dijo Jane entrando a mi habitación.

Salimos juntas y, en cuanto entramos a la habitación, la _"sesión de belleza"_ comenzó oficialmente. Después de horas de mascarillas, maquillaje y peinados por fin estábamos listas. Royce, Jasper y Jacob llegaron por sus respectivas parejas y se fueron diciendo que nos veríamos en la fiesta. Vic y Riley también se fueron, Sulpicia y Aro nos dijeron a Jane y a mí que si ya estábamos listas podíamos irnos, y ambas asentimos.

Me sentía más que nervios, por alguna inexplicable razón, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo. Llegamos al lugar donde sería la fiesta y Abdiel se acercó a recibirnos.

—Que bueno que ya llegaron, Bella, te ves hermosa —me dijo saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Te presento a prima Jane. Jane, él es Abdiel, el hijo de los señores Copper —los presenté y algo muy raro pasó entre ellos, fue como si se desconectaran de todo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Después de que ambos volvieran de donde sea que se hubiesen perdido entramos a la fiesta, y en cuanto entramos, mi mirada se poso en los Cullen los cuales me veían con distintos sentimientos. Esme me veía con cariño al igual que Carlisle, Emmett y Alice me veían con arrepentimiento y una profunda pena, y por ultimo Edward, él me veía con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el amor, pasión y añoranza, pero rápidamente cambio a una mirada llena de furia cuando Abdiel se acerco a mí; sin duda esta sería una larga noche.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Edward no apartaba la mirada de mí en ningún momento y la verdad era algo incomodo, Sulpicia y Aro se habían ido a saludar a los señores Copper, mientras que Jane y yo nos reunimos con demás chicos. Jasper me invitó a bailar y a pesar de mi resistencia terminó por convencerme, llegamos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la suave música.

—La verdad, te invité a bailar porque tengo algo que decirte y no quería hacerlo frente a todos, en especial frente a Rose.

—¿Qué ocurre Jazz? —le pregunté llena de confusión, ¿por qué no quería que los demás supieran?

—Hace unos días me encontré con Alice y hablé con ella —me dijo y pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo.

—¿De qué hablaste con ella?

—Me preguntó si amaba a María y yo le dije que sí, también me dijo que nos debía una disculpa a Rose, a ti y a mí —termino en un susurro.

—Jazz, tú no amas a María —abrió la boca con toda la intención de replicar pero no le di tiempo a hacerlo—, lo sé por la forma en que la ves y por como estás viendo a Alice, en este preciso momento —le dije cuando noté que veía a Alice, que bailaba cerca de nosotros con Emmett—. No niego que quieras a María, pero sin duda no has dejado de amar a Alice, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz por algo que...

—Bells, ni se te ocurra decir que no es mi problema porque sí lo es, eres mí hermana, y tanto tus problemas como los de Rose, son míos también. Además, Alice no sólo dudo de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Bien, como tú digas. Solamente... piénsalo ¿si? —él asintió y cambiamos de tema.

Cuando la canción terminó regresamos a donde estaban los demás, estuvimos charlando de cosas triviales hasta que, un momento después, Victoria y Riley fueron a bailar al igual que Jacob y Leah, María y Royce fueron a saludar a unas personas mientras Jane aprovechó para bailar con Jasper.

Rosalie me pidió que la acompañara al tocador y al entrar nos encontramos con Alice.

—Rose, Bella... ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un minuto?

—Claro, ¿quieres que hablemos de cómo fuiste capaz de dudar de nosotros? —le preguntó Rose con voz tan fría como el hielo y Alice bajó la mirada.

—Rose, déjala que hable —no dijo nada, se limitó a cruzar sus brazos clavó la mirada en cualquier parte menos en la persona frente a nosotras.

—Quiero pedirles perdón por lo que pasó, sé que hice mal y no tienen una idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento, de todo.

—¿Y tú tienes una idea de lo mucho que nosotros sufrimos por eso? ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí, perder a mis dos mejores amigas y al hombre que amaba el mismo día? —cuestionó Rosalie, el labio inferior de Alice comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No, claro que no lo sabes —siseó y se fue.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar para salir de ahí pero los sollozos de Alice me detuvieron, estaba sentada en el piso y su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente. Verla así me dolía, ella había dudado de mí, sí lo sé, pero también fue mi amiga y llegué a quererla como a una hermana. Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella, con lentitud posé mi mano en su hombro y levantó la mirada.

—Alice yo... yo te perdono —le dije y unos segundos después me vi envuelta por sus pequeños brazos.

—Gracias Bella, sé que podemos recuperar nuestra amistad y...

—Alice, te perdono, pero las cosas no pueden ser como antes, al menos no por ahora. Para mí fue muy duro enterarme de todo y me dolió demasiado.

—Te entiendo, en el fondo sabía que nada sería igual después de todo —dijo sonriendo tristemente—. Espero que Rosalie y Jasper puedan también perdonarme algún día, y de verdad, muchas gracias por perdonarme.

Asentí y me incorporé, le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantar y ella la tomó. Salimos juntas del tocador y antes de irse con sus hermanos me sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en cuando vio a Jasper y a María sonriendo y bailando.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Jane, no pude evitar pensar en lo diferente que hubiese sido todo si aquel día no me hubiera detenido a contestar esa llamada, si hubiese ignorado el teléfono y simplemente regresar a casa de los Cullen; por un momento dejé que mi mente bagara por mis recuerdos, tanto los buenos como los malos.

—Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? —me preguntó Jane sacudiendo su mano frente mis ojos.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída —me disculpé.

—Te decía que...

—¿Señorita Vulturi, me haría el honor de concederme este baile? —me preguntó Abdiel y Jane suspiró con frustración.

—Claro que sí señor Copper, pero le advierto que tengo dos pies izquierdos, así que no me hago responsable de las posibles lesiones que pueda llegar a sufrir —le dije tomando la mano que me ofrecía y él rió abiertamente.

Comenzamos a bailar, y un momento después, me di cuenta que Abdiel abría y cerraba la boca como si me quisiera preguntar algo, pero a la hora de hacerlo se arrepentía; no sé por qué, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de su pregunta estaba relacionada con mi prima Jane.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras acerca de Jane.

—¿Cómo lo sup... ? Ok, eso no importa. Bella, tú prima de verdad me interesa y... bueno... yo quería preguntarte si... ¿Tú me ayudarías a acercarme a ella? —balbuceó con timidez y no pude evitar reírme.

—¡Vaya! No me hubiera imaginado que el chico que se comporto como un verdadero tonto conmigo, el día que nos conocimos, fuera un chico tímido —me burle y él me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Muy graciosa. Ya, en serio Bella, dime si me vas a ayudar.

—Déjame pensarlo —le dije con una sonrisa y él suspiró de forma teatral.

Cuando terminamos de bailar fuimos por algo de tomar, Abdiel tomó mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, cualquiera que nos viera así diría que eramos pareja, pero no podrían estar más lejos de la realidad. Él tomó dos copas de vino y me entregó una, sentía una penetrante mirada sobre mí y no tuve que buscar de quién se trataba, ya que estaba segura que era Edward.

—Creo que ya lo pensaste demasiado, así que dame tu respuesta. ¿Aceptas o no? —golpeé mi barbilla con mi dedo indice unas cuantas veces, como si estuviera meditando mi respuesta, sólo para hacerlo sufrir un poco más con mi silencio.

—Está bien, acepto. Pero... —no pude terminar de hablar porque Abdiel me abrazó levantándome del piso y dio un par de vueltas, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, pero sólo me fije en una, en Edward, que estaba a un par de pasos de nosotros y nos veía con furia.

—Muchas gracias Bella —me dijo y besó mi mejilla, antes de ir con su padre que le hizo una señal para que fuera con él.

Edward al ver que Abdiel se había ido se acercó a mí, su rostro se notaba tenso y sus ojos estaban obscurecidos por la rabia, lo cual me hizo tragar en seco.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Cuando Bella entró al salón no pude evitar quedarme viéndola como un idiota, se veía sencillamente hermosa con ese vestido azul que llevaba puesto, y cuando Abdiel, el hijo de los Copper se acerco a ella y la besó en la mejilla no pude evitar que me hirviera la sangre por la rabia, di un paso dispuesto a acercarme a ellos y apartarlo de Bella pero Esme me detuvo tomando mi brazo.

—Edward, hijo por favor no armes un escándalo —me dijo dándome una mirada de suplica y asentí.

Un momento después Bella y Jasper estaban bailando, y Alice prácticamente arrastró a Emmett hasta la pista para que bailara con ella. Alice desde hace unos días estaba rara y distraída pero no le había preguntado abiertamente qué le pasaba, ya que desde que Bella desenmascaro a Tanya, mi relación con mis hermanos no era muy buena.

Me pasé prácticamente todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que Bella hacía, esperando el momento en que se quedara sola, para acercarme y pedirle que me diera la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Rosalie le dijo algo y caminaron rumbo al tocador, un momento después Rosalie regresó pero Bella no venía con ella, me senté en donde estaban mis padres y Emmett.

—¡Emmett por Dios! ¿Hijo estás bien? —le preguntó Esme y tanto Carlisle como yo volteamos a verlo.

Emmett miraba con fijeza un punto frente a él, tenía su mano fuertemente cerrada en un puño y por ella corrían finos hilos de sangre, seguí su mirada y me encontré con Rosalie y su novio, que bailaban y compartían un apasionado beso. Carlisle se acercó y al abrir la mano de Emmett pequeños restos de vidrio de la copa que, hasta hace unos minutos sostenía en su mano, quedaron a la vista.

—Iré a buscar algo para limpiar esa herida, tal vez pueda conseguir un botiquín de primeros auxilios —dijo Carlisle retirando con cuidado los trozos de vidrio.

—Estoy bien —gruñó Emmett sin apartar su mirada de Rosalie.

—Pero hijo tengo que...

—¡Que estoy bien! —gritó furioso y se levantó—. Me voy, no puedo seguir aquí.

—Cuanto daño les hizo esa maldita mujer a nuestros hijos, Carlisle —mi padre abrazó a mi mamá por los hombros para reconfortarla.

Nos quedamos sumergidos en un incomodo silencio, ya que la sola mención de esa mujer bastó para que el ambiente se volviera tenso, Alice volvió a la mesa y sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado. Esme le contó lo que había pasado con Emmett y ella nos dijo que había hablado con Bella, que le pidió perdón y ella la había perdonado, aunque su relación no podría ser como antes. No iba a negar que al escuchar las palabras de Alice sentí envidia, ella había hablado con Bella y la había perdonado, y yo ni siquiera he podido hacerlo.

De nuevo busqué con la mirada a Bella, la encontré bailando con Abdiel y ambos sonreían. En ese momento entendí cómo se sintió Emmett al ver a Rosalie con su novio, sentía rabia y unas enormes ganas de romper algo, claro que si ese algo era la cara de Abdiel sería mucho mejor; no aparté la mirada de ellos en ningún momento y, cuando la canción terminó, se alejaron tomados de las manos y sus dedos entrelazados. Al ver eso no pude contenerme más y me levanté dispuesto a romperle la cara al idiota ese, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos, lo que escuché me dejó congelado en mi lugar.

—Creo que ya lo pensaste demasiado, así que dame tu respuesta. ¿Aceptas o no? —le preguntó con impaciencia, traté de acercarme para evitar que ella le diera una respuesta pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Está bien, acepto. Pero... —él no permitió que terminara de hablar ya que la abrazó levantándola del suelo y comenzó a girar sonriendo, en ese momento todo a mi alrededor dejó de existir y sólo se repetían en mi cabeza las palabras de Bella: _"Está bien, acepto"._ ¡No! No podía permitirme el perderla, no, no la iba a perder una vez más.

—Muchas gracias, Bella —le dijo y la besó en la mejilla, logrando que mi rabia aumentara más si eso era posible.

Él se alejo y aproveché para terminar con la distancia que nos separaba, ella sonreía pero su sonrisa se borró cuando se dio cuenta de que me acercaba y sus ojos me veían con miedo, y no la culpaba, ya que mi expresión debía ser digna de temer; pero por más que trataba no podía calmarme. Cuando llegué a su lado la tomé del brazo y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, sin siquiera decirle nada.

—Edward suéltame —me dijo entre dientes sin querer llamar la atención.

Yo no le respondí y sólo me limité a seguir caminando mientras ella, inútilmente, trataba de soltarse de mi agarre. Llegamos afuera y le pedí a uno de los valet parking que me trajera mi coche, solté el brazo de Bella y me alejé un par de pasos de ella, apreté el puente de mi nariz y respiré profundamente, tenía que calmarme para no asustarla y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Me giré hacia donde ella estaba y no me sorprendí al ver que trataba de regresar a la fiesta, pero la alcancé y tomándola de nuevo del brazo, pero con un poco más de delicadeza que la vez anterior, la guié hasta mi coche que justamente era estacionado frente a nosotros.

—Edward, ¿qué diablos pretendes con esto? —preguntó, no le contesté y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, pero después de un momento ella seguía sin moverse.

—Sube al coche de una maldita vez, Isabella —le dije con voz tensa y prácticamente en un susurro, lo menos que quería era que pensaran que la estaba secuestrando o algo parecido.

—No pienso subir y no puedes obligarme, esto es ilegal, me estás privando de mi libertad y eso se llama secuestro —me dijo _"enojada"_ pero su expresión era como la de un gatito enfurruñado y no pude evitar reírme, se veía tan linda y tierna—. Deja de reírte idiota y suéltame.

—No te voy a soltar y vas a subir al coche, tú misma lo dijiste, te estoy secuestrando —lo último lo susurré en su oído y pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante mi cercanía.

Después de largos diez minutos logré hacer que entrara al maldito coche, y en ese momento nos encontrábamos camino a mi departamento, el cual había rentado hace un par de días atrás, con una furiosa Bella en el asiento del copiloto que no dejaba de hablar de su supuesto _"secuestro"_. Al llegar al edificio estacioné el coche y salí para abrirle la puerta, le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir pero ella bufo y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Bella, por favor sal del coche —le pedí tratando de no perder la calma.

—No, no voy a salir.

La actitud de Bella era demasiado infantil, y si lo que quería era que la tratara como a una niña, eso precisamente es lo que haría. La tome del brazo y la jalé un poco para que saliera del coche y lo hizo, comencé a caminar hacia los elevadores pero ella no estaba facilitándome las cosas, así que la cargué sobre mi hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y no tardó en comenzar a gritar y patalear, pero gracias a Dios no había nadie que la escuchara, si no yo ya estaría esposado y camino a la delegación.

Aún con ella sobre mi hombro y, con un demasiada dificultad, abrí la puerta del departamento, entré y la dejé sentada en un sofá. Ella se levantó tratando de correr hacia la puerta para irse pero yo fui más rápido, llegué antes que ella y cerré la puerta con llave.

—Edward, déjame ir.

—No lo haré, al menos no hasta que me des la oportunidad de hablar contigo —le dije guardando la llave en mi bolsillo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, a excepción que sea algo relacionado a Eli.

—Además de nuestra hija, tenemos que hablar de ti, de mí, de nuestro amor —le dije acercándome a ella y con suavidad acaricié su mejilla.

—¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Nuestro amor? ¿De qué amor hablas? —preguntó alejando mi mano bruscamente.

—Dime que ya no me amas y te dejo ir —abrió la boca un par de veces pero sin decir nada, lo cual me dio el valor para acercarme de nuevo a ella—. Dime que tu cuerpo no reacciona cuando estoy cerca de ti, dime que en este preciso momento no deseas que te besé tanto como lo deseo yo —dije sobre sus labios, rozándolos ligeramente—. Te amo Bella.

—¡Eres un cínico! —gritó alejándose de mí—. Tú nunca me amaste Edward, cuando hay amor hay confianza, y tú desconfiaste de mí. Le creíste a esa maldita zorra de Tanya a la primera de cambios, y no sólo eso, hasta estuviste a punto de casarte con ella —al final su voz se quebró y un sollozo salió de sus labios, con lentitud caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó. Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella tomando sus manos entre las mías.

—Bella, mi amor yo sé que cometí un gran error al creer en las mentiras de Tanya y dejarme influenciar por mis hermanos, pero por un momento ponte en mi lugar; después del accidente despierto en un maldito hospital y me dicen que te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie. Alice y Emmett me dijeron el motivo por el cuál te habías ido, al principio yo me negaba a creerlo pero cuando tuve las _"pruebas"_ de tu culpabilidad... —me incorporé y me alejé llevé dándole la espalda.

Nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio, que de vez en cuando era rotó por los ahogados sollozos de Bella. Sentía un mudo el la garganta, que me asfixiaba y mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Dime Bella, ¿tú qué habrías hecho en mi lugar? ¡Dímelo! —no pude soportar más y me derrumbé, dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejilla y caí de rodillas al suelo.

Unos minutos después sentí los pasos de Bella que se acercaban a mí, ella se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó, yo no pude hacer más que corresponderle y la estreché fuerte entre mis brazos. Permanecimos así, abrazados por unos minutos y cuando nos separamos, Bella limpió dulcemente mis lágrimas y yo hice lo mismo con ella.

—Yo también cometí un error, al no decirles nada sobre lo que pasó James y...

—Shhhh no digas nada, ambos cometimos errores sí, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de remediarlos y estar juntos con nuestra hija. Quiero que las dos estén conmigo, las amo. Te amo.

—Edward yo... yo también te amo.

Escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios fue como si me devolvieran la vida misma, me acerqué a ella sin poder contenerme más y la besé. Era un beso lleno de amor y ternura, delineé su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual después de unos segundos ella me concedió y el beso se volvió más necesitado y pasional, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y ambos respirábamos con dificultad.

—Quédate conmigo —le pedí acariciando su mejilla y cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

Ella parecía tener un debate interno y al momento me arrepentí de haberle pedido que se quedara, lo menos que quería era que se sintiera presionada de alguna forma; abrí la boca para decirle que la llevaría a su casa pero no pude hacerlo pues sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de nuevo, dándome la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Sin dejar de besarla la cargué hasta la habitación, con suavidad la recosté sobre la cama y entre caricias, besos y varios te amo, nuestras ropas desaparecieron. Me parecía que estaba en medio de un sueño y temía que, si abría los ojos, Bella desapareciera y me encontraría solo de nuevo. Pero cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, en el justo momento que ambos alcanzamos el clímax, me di cuanta de la realidad, ella estaba allí conmigo.

Bella dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, mi mano se movía de forma distraída por su espalda acariciando con suavidad la desnuda piel, cerré los ojos y me permití sonreír, a partir de ese momento todo sería como siempre debió ser. Besé su frente y me dejé llevar por el cansancio, sabiendo que estábamos juntos de nuevo y nada nos podría separar.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic y espero que les gustara, al fin Bella y Edd están juntos de nuevo. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	19. Chapter 19

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo hay algo que quiero decir, pues con el capítulo anterior hubo cierta... discrepancia, por llamarle de alguna manera. En primer lugar (y desde mi punto de vista claro está) no me parece que Bella no tenga dignidad por haber perdonado a Edward, vale que él cometió error tras error pero también ella lo hizo. Él no confió en Bella después de la acusación de Tanya, pero ella tampoco confió en él como para hablarle sobre lo sucedido con James. No creo que la relación de Edward y Tanya pueda ser considerada en si como una infidelidad por parte de él, pues para que así fuera, tendría que haber existido una relación con Bella y recuerden que ellos ya no estaban juntos cuando dicha relación comenzó.

Podría continuar mencionando errores de ambos pero no tiene caso hacerlo, a lo que quiero llegar es que no consideré necesario retrasar más el que ellos estuvieran juntos por una sola razón: quise que ambos comenzaran de cero, dejando atrás los errores que ambos cometieron y pudieran buscar su felicidad juntos con su hija. Sin embargo respeto lo que cada una piensa al respecto, así como también respeto la decisión de quienes no quieren seguir leyendo el Fic porque no están de acuerdo con que Bella perdonara a Edward sin hacerlo sufrir la pena negra, y agradezco a quienes quieran seguir conmigo.

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Unas suaves caricias en mi rostro me despertaron, abrí los ojos y la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana me segó por un momento, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación y... ¡Oh Dios! Estaba desnuda.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza y al voltear, me encontré con el rostro de Edward que me veía con diversión, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento el uno perdido en la mirada del otro; no hacían falta las palabras, con nuestras miradas era suficiente para decirnos cuánto nos amábamos. Edward alzó la mano y delineó el contorno de mis labios con la punta de su dedo, para después dejar un casto beso en ellos.

—Me parece mentira que de nuevo estemos juntos —susurré acariciando su mejilla.

—Pero no lo es, estamos juntos y ahora nada nos va a separar —sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, pero en esa ocasión en un beso lleno de pasión.

De un momento a otro Edward se encontraba sobre mí, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello dejando un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales devoró a su antojo arrancándome sonoros gemidos. Después de un momento continuó con su recorrido, bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi intimidad, y cuando su lengua rozó mi clítoris, un latigazo de placer azotó mi cuerpo entero.

Su miembro rozó mi entrada provocando que ambos gimiéramos, volvió a besarme haciéndome notar con en beso el amor que sentía, beso que yo devolví con la misma intensidad y entró de una sola estocada en mí; sus embestidas comenzaron lentas pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de estas, alcanzando un ritmo casi frenético. Yo no podía parar de gemir y repetir su nombre una y otra vez, mi cuerpo se tensó ante la proximidad del orgasmo, y tan sólo un par de embestidas más, ambos alcanzamos el clímax gritando el nombre del otro.

Edward se desplomó sobre mí escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello, después de unos minutos nos giró dejándome sobre él y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho; unos minutos después él jugaba con los dedos de mi mano, estábamos sumergidos en un cómodo silencio y pero de pronto recordé a mi familia.

—¡Edward tengo que volver a mi casa! Todos deben de estar preocupados porque no regrese anoche —chillé incorporándome en un rápido movimiento.

—Tranquilizate amor. Tengo una idea, tú y yo tomaremos una ducha y después vamos por nuestra hija para pasar el resto del día juntos, ¿qué te parece? —dijo besando mi hombro y obvio no pude negarme.

Nuestra ducha nos tomó más tiempo del requerido, pues entre besos y caricias habíamos terminado haciendo el amor de nuevo, tuve que ponerme el vestido que use para la fiesta ya que no tenía nada más que ponerme.

De camino a casa, Edward no soltó mi mano y en varias ocasiones la llevó hasta sus labios dejando castos besos en ella; cuando llegamos tuve que tocar el timbre pues no tenía llaves, un par de minutos después la puerta fue abierta por una más que furiosa Sulpicia.

—Isabella Marie Vulturi, ¿dónde demonios estabas?

—Mamá yo... bueno yo...

—Buenos días señora Vulturi, Bella estaba conmigo y le pido una disculpa por no haberles avisado —dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

—¿Eso quiere decir que están juntos de nuevo? —preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, Edward y yo hablamos y nos reconciliamos —le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Yo... me alegra que hayan arreglado sus diferencias. Vamos entren, Eli ha estado preguntando por ti Bella desde que se despertó, se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que ustedes dos están juntos —entramos y caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba nuestra hija jugando con Dylan, en cuanto nos vio corrió a nuestro encuentro y Edward la alzó en brazos.

—Hola mi princesa, ¿sabes? Tu mami y yo te tenemos una sorpresa —le dijo y sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción.

—¿Se van a casar como la tía Vic y el tío Riley?

—Buenos, eso depende de tu padre cariño —le respondí viendo a Edward, él me dio una mirada de confusión pero después me sonrió.

—¿Y voy a tener un hermanito? —preguntó con ilusión y Edward no pudo reprimir su risa.

—¿Uno? Tendrás por lo menos tres —le respondió y no pude evitar negar divertida.

Me disculpé para irme a cambiar, estaba por salir de la sala pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesté.

—¿Diga?

—Bella, hola soy Abdiel, te llamó para invitarte a comer, ya sabes para hablar de... bueno tú me entiendes —solté una sonora carcajada al escucharlo todo nervioso, le iba a decir que hoy no podía, pero se me ocurrió una magnifica idea.

—Claro que sí Abdiel, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante donde nos encontramos hace unos días? —le pregunté y aceptó de inmediato, corté la llamada y Edward me veía con el ceño fruncido, pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento para explicarle y ya lo haría después.

—¿Dónde está Jane? —le pregunte a Sulpicia.

—En su habitación, está preparando su equipaje, dijo que se irá por un tiempo a vivir con Alec y su esposa.

Subí a la habitación de Jane y entré sin llamar, ella estaba terminando de cerrar una maleta y ni siquiera volteo a verme.

—Sulpicia me dijo que te vas —soltó un sonoro suspiro y asintió.

—Bella, de verdad me alegra que estés rehaciendo tu vida, pero me tengo que ir porque Abdiel me gusta. Tal vez sea algo estúpido ya que lo conocí ayer pero...

—Jane, no veo el motivo por el que tengas que irte y menos si Abdiel te gusta —le dije interrumpiéndola antes de que comenzara con un interminable monologo.

—Pues porque él y tú están saliendo —respondido como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Abdiel y yo no estamos saliendo —abrió la boca para protestar pero no se lo permití—. Si crees que estamos saliendo por lo que pasó ayer, estás muy equivocada, sólo me pidió que lo ayudara con algo. Además, no puedes irte así, la boda de Vic es en unos días.

—¿Y qué es eso para lo que necesita tu ayuda? —me preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Yo sonreí y me senté en su cama, ella hizo lo mismo y le conté para que quería mi ayuda Abdiel, cuando terminé mi relato Jane estaba partiéndose de la risa.

—Me acaba de llamar para invitarme a comer, pero Edward y yo pasaremos el resto del día con Eli, así que tú irás a esa comida.

—¡Genial! Tengo que arreglarme y... un momento ¿dijiste Edward y tú? —Jane me veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, anoche él y yo nos reconciliamos.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de volver con él? Han pasado muchas cosas y...

—Ambos cometimos errores Jane, pero quiero dejar todo en el pasado y tratar de ser feliz con él y nuestra hija —por un momento permaneció en silencio, analizando mis palabras. Al final se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y si estando con él lo eres, pues no hay mucho que pueda decir al respecto. Aunque todavía no me agrada —me reí por sus palabras y comenzó sacar ropa de su maleta—. Tienes que contarme... bueno, contarnos a Vic y a mí todo, pero será esta noche que ahora debo arreglarme para una comida y a ti te esperan.

—Pero ¿acaso no te ibas a ir? —le pregunte con sorna y me sacó la lengua de manera infantil echándome de la habitación.

Fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, me puse unos jeans, una blusa de mangas cortas color marrón claro y mis converse, Edward me había dicho que usara algo cómodo, recogí mi pelo en una coleta y regresé a la sala.

—Estoy lista, ya podemos irnos.

—Mami, papi, ¿Dylan puede venir con nosotros? —Nos pregunto viéndonos con carita de cachorro abandonado.

—Claro, pero tenemos que preguntarle a su mamá —respondió de inmediato Edward.

—Victoria y Riley salieron a revisar los últimos pendientes de su boda, pero yo le doy permiso para que vaya con ustedes —Eli y Dylan comenzaron a saltar emocionados provocando nuestras risas.

Salimos de casa los cuatro y subimos al volvo. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vi que Edward nos había traído a la feria y los niños chillaron emocionados, entramos e inmediatamente Eli y Dylan nos arrastraron a los juegos mecánicos; nos divertimos a lo grande y nos subimos todos desde al carrusel hasta la rueda de la fortuna. Ahora no tenía duda alguna de que Edward sería un padre de lo más consentidor, ya que les compró a los niños todo lo que pedían.

—Es raro que Dylan no se parezca a Riley —me dijo mientras esperábamos a los niños, que habían insistido en ir a una especie de juego inflable.

—No es raro, Riley no es su padre, aunque lo quiere como si lo fuera —Edward me dio una mirada que me dejaba en claro su confusión.

Le conté lo que había pasado con Victoria y que por desgracia James era él el padre de Dylan, también le hablé sobre cómo Victoria y yo nos habíamos encontrado en Londres y nos convertimos en las hijas adoptivas de Aro y Sulpicia.

—De verdad que ese maldito merece un castigo por todo el daño que ha hecho —dijo y sus palabra destilaban veneno puro.

Edward tenía razón, pero según lo que me había dicho Jacob, era una rata muy escurridiza que se había sabido esconder muy bien, y más desde que lo buscaba el FBI por narcotráfico y trata de blancas. Le pedí a mi amigo que no dijera nada a mi familia acerca de eso para no preocuparles y obvio tampoco pensaba decírselo a Edward, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando los niños se enfadaron, o mejor debería decir cuando les dio hambre, regresaron con nosotros; íbamos a buscar un lugar donde comer y de pronto el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar, contestó y estuvo hablando por unos minutos.

—Era Esme, le dije que estaba con ustedes y ahora nos están esperando a todos para comer —en cuanto Eli escuchó el nombre de Esme se puso feliz y comenzó a hablarle a Dylan de ella.

No me pude negar, aunque la verdad no me agradaba la idea de ir a casa de Esme y Carlisle, no porque no quisiera verlos, sino porque lo más seguro era que tanto Emmett como Alice estuvieran ahí y... es verdad que había perdonado a Alice, pero no estaba preparada para retomar nuestra amistad o convivir en un ambiente digamos familiar.

Llegamos y en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de la casa Esme corrió a saludarnos, nos felicitó a Edward y a mí por nuestra reconciliación y le dio un beso a los niños, Carlisle también nos felicitó y después pasamos a la mesa. Comimos charlando y los únicos que no participaban en la charla eran Emmett y Alice, era algo raro en ellos ya que siempre habían sido los más vivarachos de la familia, pero en el fondo lo agradecí. Cuando terminamos de comer ayudé a Esme a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, a pesar de su negativa.

—Bella, de verdad me alegra mucho que Edward y tú se hayan reconciliado —me dijo Esme mientras secábamos los platos.

—Yo también Esme, nunca he dejado de amarlo.

—Sé que hablaste con Alice, no te voy a pedir que retomes tu amistad con ella como si nada hubiera pasado, pero recuerda que tanto ella como Emmett también fueron engañados por esa... mujer. Me duele ver a mi hijos distanciados, Edward los culpa por lo que pasó y en ocasiones ni siquiera se saludan —en el fondo entendía como se sentía ante esa situación pues también soy madre, pero yo no podía hacer nada para que Edward cambiara su actitud.

Terminamos de secar los platos y acomodarlos, estábamos por salir de la cocina cuando entro Emmett y me pidió un momento para hablar, Esme salió para darnos privacidad y pudiéramos hablar sin interrupciones.

—Bella yo... perdóname por todo lo que ocurrió —me dijo bajando la mirada.

—Emmett te perdono, de verdad, pero como le dije a Alice no estoy lista para retomar nuestra amistad, no puedo.

—Lo sé, pero dime algo ¿ella me odia demasiado verdad? —me preguntó y no tenía que ser adivina para saber que con _"ella"_ se refería a Rosalie.

—La verdad ella está muy resentida, pero creo que no te odia —le dije con sinceridad y me dio una triste sonrisa antes de salir.

El resto de la tarde pasó con tranquilidad, Emmett y Alice estaban en le jardín con los niños, mientras Esme, Carlisle, Edward y yo nos quedamos charlando en la sala. Cuando regresamos a casa ya era tarde y me despedí de Edward con un apasionado beso antes de entrar, subí a mi habitación y me encontré con Jane y Victoria que me esperaban con una sonrisa, suspiré sonoramente y me dispuse a contarles acerca de mi reconciliación con Edward.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy de prisa y el día de la boda de Victoria y Riley llegó antes de que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta, ya todos estábamos en la iglesia esperando a que llegara la novia, y con todos me refería a los Hale con sus respectivas parejas, Jacob, Leah y los Cullen al completo. La novia llegó y la ceremonia dio inicio, sabía que ese era un momento especial para Victoria, pero se me hizo demasiado raro que en más de una ocasión se soltara llorando. Cuando la ceremonia termino nos acercamos a felicitar a los recién casados.

—Felicidades Vic —le dije abrasándola.

—Gracias Bells, y felicitame doble... ¡estoy embarazada! —me dijo y ambas chillamos llamando la atención de algunas personas, pero no les dimos importancia.

—Supongo que Riley ha de estar feliz con la noticia.

—Aún no lo sabe, pienso decírselo como regalo de bodas —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues no pudiste darle un mejor regalo.

Una vez las felicitaciones a los recién casados terminaron salimos rumbo a la recepción, mientras Edward y yo íbamos con Eli y Dylan hacia donde estaba el coche sentía una penetrante mirada sobre mí, giré la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando les vi, James y Tanya nos observaban a unos metros de distancia; asustada clavé la mirada en Edward y cuando volví a ver hacia donde los había visto ellos ya no estaban.

…

**JAMES POV.**

Volver a ver a Bella después de tantos años fue magnifico, estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar y no podía esperar más para que fuera mía, solamente mía. Todos los invitados a la boda se comenzaron a ir, ella junto con el imbécil de Edward, su bastarda y otro niño iban hacia su coche, esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Quién es el niño que está con ellos? —le pregunté a Tanya.

—Es el hijo de Victoria, pero eso no importa, lo realmente importante es llevar a cabo nuestro plan —mi mirada se posó en el niño y pude darme cuenta de algo: era una copia mía.

—Es mi hijo —susurré con una sonrisa, mi hijo, eso sin duda cambiaba mis planes.

—Vamos por ella, ¿qué esperamos?

—No haremos nada aún, hubo un cambio de planes —Tanya me dio una mirada llena de rabia pero no le preste atención, tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparme por ella—. Vámonos de aquí, no quiero que nadie nos vea.

Antes de irme le di una última mirada al niño, debía planear todo muy bien, me llevaría a Bella conmigo, sí, pero también a mi hijo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Estaba en mi oficina, habían pasado dos semanas desde la boda de Victoria y Riley, y la verdad no me imaginé que tendría tanto trabajo durante su ausencia, en estos días apenas si había visto a Edward, ya que él también tenía mucho trabajo en su empresa. Hice a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando y froté mis ojos, estaba agotada y necesitaba un respiro, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro al ver que se trataba de Edward.

—Hola mi amor, te he extrañado muchísimo —le dije y escuché un suspiro de su parte como respuesta.

—Yo también amor, y por eso precisamente te llamo, necesito verte ya que en estos días no hemos tenido oportunidad, así que te invito a cenar. Además, hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir.

—Claro, ¿a qué hora pasas por mí?

—A las ocho. Amor, me tengo que ir pues aún me faltan algunos pendientes por terminar, te amo.

—Yo también te amo —le dije antes de cortar la llamada.

¿Qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que decirme? Bueno, pues sea lo que sea, ya me enteraré esta noche.

Terminé de revisar los documentos pendientes y se los llevé a Aro a su oficina, me dijo que Sulpicia lo había llamado para decirle que Victoria y Riley llegarían hoy de su luna de miel, y que teníamos que ir ya a casa. Esa idea realmente me agradó, ya que me sentía agotada; Aro me acompañó a recoger mis cosas a mi oficina y salimos rumbo a la casa.

—¡Mami! —gritó Eli corriendo a mi encuentro en cuanto me vio entrar a la casa.

—Hola mi cielo —respondí abrasándola y besando su mejilla.

—El tío Emm y la tía Allie vinieron para llevarme al parque, ¿me dejas ir? —fue hasta que mi hija los nombró, que me di cuenta de que estaban a unos pasos de nosotros.

—Está bien, puedes ir —le dije y comenzó a chillar emocionada—. ¿Podrían traerla de regreso en una hora? Victoria y Riley llegan hoy de su luna de miel —les pedí a Emmett y Alice.

—Claro que sí, Bella, gracias por permitirnos estar con nuestra sobrina —me dijo Alice con una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos, y fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta de que sus ojos no brillaban con esa alegría que la caracterizaba cuando la conocí.

Dylan insistió en acompañarlos y no vi por qué no pudiera ir, después de todo, estarían de regreso antes de que Victoria llegara. Jane había salido desde esta mañana con su novio, oh sí, Abdiel y ella ya eran novios y estaban muy felices juntos.

Sulpicia, Aro y yo estábamos en la sala hablando de temas triviales cuando llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, después de saludarlos Aro y Sulpicia se marcharon para dejarnos hablar.

—¿Cómo vas con Edward? —me preguntó Rosalie.

—Bien, aunque en estos últimos días no hemos podido vernos mucho —sabía que algo les pasaba a esos dos, y tenía la ligera sospecha que Alice y Emmett tenían mucho que ver—. Rose, Jazz, ¿por qué no se dan la oportunidad de resolver sus problemas con Emmett y Alice? Es obvio que siguen sintiendo algo y...

—¡No insistas con lo mismo Bella! Yo no puedo perdonar a Emmett, y sí, no niego que todavía siento algo por él... pero ya no hay oportunidad para un nosotros de nuevo —me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo creía lo mismo respecto a Edward, pensaba que nunca podría perdonarlo pero... es el amor de mi vida y nunca deje de amarlo, además es el padre de mi hija —les dije con sinceridad, esperando que recapacitaran; yo sabía que si seguían con María y Royce, Jasper y Rosalie no serían felices.

—Tú perdonaste a Emmett y a Alice, pero no puedes retomar la amistad que tenían antes de que todo esto pasara. Pero en cambio, quieres que nosotros sí retomemos nuestra relación con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado —me dijo Jasper levantándose y comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado por la sala.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: mi amistad con ellos. En cambio, tú y Rose tienen una historia con Alice y Emmett, yo fui testigo de cuánto se amaban y puedo ver en sus ojos que ese amor sigue vivo —Rosalie veía el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Jasper mantenía la vista fija en la nada.

Nos quedamos sumergidos en un incomodo silencio por largos minutos, el cual fue rotó por las risas de Eli y Dylan que entraron a la sala con Emmett y Alice; Emmett traía a los niños cargados de una manera muy rara, con las cabezas colgando para abajo causando sus risas.

—¡Emmett por Dios, ya bájalos! —le reñía Alice tratando de soltar a los niños de su agarre.

—No seas amargada Alice, creo que lo que necesitas es casarte ya. ¿Verdad niños? —les dijo poniéndolos sobre sus pies en el suelo.

—¡Sí! —chillaron ambos al unisono.

—El chico que se acercó a ti en el parque, era muy guapo tía, me agrada para que sea mi tío, ¿Por qué no te casas con él? —dijo mi hija haciéndola de casamentera y Jasper gruñó por el comentario, estaba celoso; no pude evitar reír ganándome una mirada furiosa de su parte.

Mis risas llamaron la atención de los recién llegados, que se percataron de la presencia de los Hale y los ojos de Alice brillaron al ver a Jasper, su ceño su frunció como si estuviera analizando la expresión de mi rubio amigo y unos segundos después una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios, se giró para quedar frente a Eli y se agachó quedando a su altura.

—Bueno cariño, para poder pensar en casarme con él, primero tengo que conocerlo un poquito, y comenzare a conocerlo esta noche cuando vayamos a cenar —le dijo y mi hija comenzó a aplaudir y saltar, era tan parecida a Alice en ese aspecto.

—Yo me tengo que ir, quedé con María —dijo Jasper con voz tensa, antes de irse dando un sonoro portazo al salir de la casa.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, adiós peques —Emmett se despidió de mi hija con un beso en la mejilla y con Dylan chocaron los puños—. Hasta luego Bella, adiós Rosalie.

Alice también se despidió y ambos se marcharon, los niños subieron a jugar y Rosalie también se marchó unos minutos después. Cerca de una hora más tarde Riley y Victoria llegaron, nos saludaron a todos y nos sentamos a charlar en la sala.

—Te extrañé mami —le dijo Dylan sentado en su regazo.

—Y yo a ti mi cielo —le respondió besando su mejilla—. Hay algo que Riley y yo queremos decirles —yo ya sabía lo que dirían.

—Vamos a ser papás, Victoria está embarazada —dijo Riley con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Voy a ser tía otra vez! —chilló Jane, que recién iba entrando, y corrió a felicitar a los futuros padres.

Sulpicia, Aro y yo también los felicitamos, Eli estaba muy emocionada porque tendría otro primito y no paraba de decir que le ayudaría a Victoria a cuidarlo. Nuestras miradas se posaron en Dylan, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás muy pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa mi cielo? —le preguntó Victoria sentándose junto a él.

—Ya no me vas a querer cuando nazca el bebé —afirmó haciendo un puchero.

—Dylan, ni tu mamá ni yo vamos a dejar de quererte cuando nazca tu hermanito, los querremos igual a ambos —le dijo Riley arrodillándose frente a Dylan.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó viéndolos a ambos.

—Claro que sí mi amor —Dylan abrazó a Victoria y después a Riley.

Después del pequeño incidente con Dylan, nos sumergimos todos en una agradable charla, donde el tema de conversación fue la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

La hora de arreglarme para mi cena con Edward llegó, y tanto Victoria como Jane insistieron en ayudarme, así que en este momento nos encontrábamos las tres en mi habitación, Vic me maquillaba mientras Jane se encargaba de mi cabello.

—Yo creo que te va a pedir matrimonio —dijo Vic sentándose en mi cama cuando terminó.

—Victoria, yo no creo que se trate de eso, hace apenas un par de semanas que estamos juntos de nuevo —le dije y era la verdad, sea lo que sea, estaba segura de que lo que quiere hablar conmigo no es precisamente de matrimonio.

Jane sólo sonrió y murmuró un: _"ya lo veremos"_ que escuché a la perfección. A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre y el chillido de mi hija resonó por toda la casa, así que supuse que sería Edward; tomé mi bolso y tras despedirme de las chicas salí de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la sala me encontré con una escena que me llenó de ternura, Edward tenía a Eli sentada en su regazo mientras le contaba toda una historia acerca de la figura de un dije que ahora colgaba de su cuello, figura que era un sol.

—¿Has visto la estrella del dije de tu mami? —le preguntó y ella asintió—. Pues yo se lo regalé. Y así como tú eres mi pequeño sol que ilumina mi vida, ella es la estrella que me guiá, sin ella estaría perdido, tal como lo estuve estos años que no estuvo conmigo.

—Gracias papi, es muy lindo. Te quiero mucho —dijo Eli dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y los ojos de Edward brillaron por la emoción, me aclaré mi garganta para que notaran mi presencia.

—Estoy lista —le dije a Edward acercándome a ellos.

—¿Van a salir? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó y Edward le dijo algo al oído, ella asintió de forma energética y sonrió, de un salto se bajó del regazo de Edward y me dio un beso antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Te ves hermosa —evadió mi pregunta y se acercó a mí, besándome tiernamente en los labios haciendo que me olvidara de todo.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al coche, Edward estaba muy raro y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿acaso estaría pensando en terminar conmigo?

Los minutos que tardamos en llegar al restaurante se me hicieron eternos y el silencio en que íbamos sumergidos no me ayudaba a calmarme, me ayudó a bajar del coche y al entrar al restaurante mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que no había nadie a excepción de nosotros, y no sólo eso, había arreglos florales por todo el lugar, rosas de todos colores, violetas y fresias fueron algunas de las que pude reconocer; así como también velas con aroma a vainilla iluminaban de manera tenue el lugar, dándole un toque romántico.

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurré con voz ahogada, sentía como mi corazón latía frenético dentro de mi pecho y mis manos temblaban.

—Que cenaremos solos, tú y yo —me susurro de vuelta al oído produciéndome escalofríos.

Caminamos hacia la mesa que estaba justo en el centro del lugar, Edward tomó la rosa que estaba sobre el plato y me la dio, nos sentamos y el suave aroma de las rosas y demás flores que había por todos lados inundo mis fosas nasales, tranquilizando mis nervios un poco.

Cenamos y Edward me hablaba de cosas triviales como si estuviera evadiendo algo, lo cual me estaba intrigando más acerca del por qué estábamos en ese lugar. Cuando terminamos de cenar me invitó a bailar, una suave melodía nos envolvió y después de un rato, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Te amo tanto, Bella. A veces siento que no merezco que estés conmigo, después de lo que pasó, y sobre todo no merezco tu perdón —me dijo acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla—. Pero soy demasiado egoísta como para permitir que te alejes de mí.

—Edward... yo también te amo, y a pesar de todos los obstáculos que hemos tenido que enfrentar, sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

—Tienes razón mi amor, nuestro destino es estar juntos y por eso... —se arrodilló frente a mi tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. Bella, mi corazón te pertenece desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, te amo y te amaré hasta el final de mis días e incluso después te seguiré amando; tú y nuestra hija son lo más valioso que puedo llegar a poseer y las necesito a ambas a mi lado. Quiero que seas mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, mi mujer... ¿Isabella Vulturi, me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa? —me dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

La abrió, dejándome ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso, y no pude evitar que de mis ojos brotaran incontables lágrimas. De pronto el aire me comenzó a faltar, quería decirle que sí, gritarle que lo amo y que nada me haría más feliz que ser su esposa, pero no podía articular palabra alguna y... ¡demonios! Era tan frustrante.

—Bella, amor, dime algo por favor —me dijo viéndome con preocupación y respiré profundamente un par de veces.

—Edward... yo... yo... sí quiero ser tu esposa, nada me haría más feliz —le dije y una sonrisa apareció, borrando todo rastro de preocupación de su rostro.

Edward se incorporo, sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo deslizo en mi dedo corazón. Con sus pulgares limpió el rastro de mis lágrimas con suavidad y yo cerré los ojos ante su contacto. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso lleno de ternura y amor, llevo una de sus manos a mi espalda pegándome más a su cuerpo y un jadeo se escapo de mis labios. Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente.

—¿Qué te párese si nos casamos dentro de tres semanas? Creo que ese tiempo es más que suficiente para organizar todo.

—Me parece perfecto, aunque cuando tu mamá y Sulpicia se enteren, se pondrán histéricas por la falta de tiempo —le dije y él sonrió.

—Que le den gracias al cielo que les daremos tres semanas, si por mí fuera, tomábamos un avión a Las Vegas en este mismo instante —dijo y ambos reímos.

Cuando regresé a casa subí a mi habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, ya era tarde y no quería despertar a nadie. Entre y cerré la puerta, caminé hasta la cama y me dejé caer de espaldas, estaba feliz y es que... ¡por Dios me iba a casar con Edward! ¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Queremos saberlo todo —Jane encendió la lampara, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, asustándome y no pude evitar gritar.

—¿Acaso pretenden matarme? —les pregunté y tanto Jane como Victoria están partiéndose de la risa.

—Vamos Bells no te enojes, y mejor cuéntanos ¿qué te dijo Edward? —me preguntó Victoria con impaciencia, suspiré y me volví a dejar caer en la cama, y ellas se sentaron una a cada lado.

—Edward, bueno él... ¡me pidió matrimonio! —chille emocionada mostrandoles mi anillo de compromiso.

Ellas me felicitaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que teníamos que planear, que si las flores, la recepción, el vestido, los invitados, etc.

—Chicas esperen, la boda será en tres semanas y la verdad me gustaría algo muy sencillo —en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, tanto Jane como Victoria me vieron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—¡Estás loca si crees que tu boda será sencilla! —chilló Jane—. Tenemos mucho que planear y poco tiempo, pero ya verás que será una boda hermosa y para nada sencilla. Ahora duerme, que mañana mismo comenzamos con los preparativos.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y me obligué a ponerme en pie, me puse mi pijama y regresé a la cama, a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. A la mañana siguiente estaba terminando de arreglarme para bajar a desayunar, cuando un pequeño remolino entró a mi habitación y se arrojó a mis brazos.

—¿Cuándo se van a casar tú y mi papi?

—¿Y cómo sabes que nos vamos a casar? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Ayer mi papi me dijo que no podía acompañarlos porque te iba a pedir que te casaras con él —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Eli se puso feliz cuando le dije que su padre y yo nos casaríamos en tres semanas, me dijo que tenía que comprarle un vestido muy bonito para usarlo ese día y yo reí, no cabía duda de que era sobrina de Alice. Bajamos juntas al comedor donde ya estaban todos desayunando y nada más llegar, Eli les dijo a todos que Edward y yo nos íbamos a casarnos.

—Felicidades hija, te mereces ser feliz con el hombre que amas después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar —me dijo Sulpicia con una sonrisa, la cual se borró como por arte de magia, cuando supo que la boda sería en tres semanas—. ¡Dios! Tengo que llamar a Esme para comenzar con los preparativos ahora mismo —se puso en pie y se marchó casi corriendo.

Mientras desayunábamos Aro no dejaba de reír por como se puso Sulpicia, ante la _falta_ de tiempo para organizar la boda. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Aro y Riley se despidieron para irse a la oficina, les dije que yo también iría pero Victoria me dijo que tenía que quedarme, para ayudar a Jane y Sulpicia con lo de la boda, y que sería ella quien fuera, pero primero llevaría a los niños al cole.

Me despedí de Eli con un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Victoria y Dylan, Jane y yo fuimos a la sala donde estaba Sulpicia hablando con Esme.

—Bien Esme, entonces te espero en media hora. Sí, ok, entonces nos vemos. Bella, Alice quiere hablar contigo —me dijo tendiéndome el teléfono.

—Hola Alice.

—Bella, yo sé que... bueno, nada es igual que antes entre nosotras y la verdad me hubiera encantado ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda, pero sé que no estarías cómoda con mi presencia, así que... déjame ser yo quien diseñe tu vestido. No tendrás que verme si no quieres, alguien más puede tomar las medidas y de más —la voz de Alice de verdad se escuchaba afligida y triste.

—Está bien Alice, ¿cuándo tienes tiempo para tomar las medidas? —le pregunté y un chillido se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

—Puedes pasarte por la boutique hoy por la tarde, adiós Bella, y gracias de verdad.

Los siguientes días fueron un total caos, nunca pensé que planear una boda fuera tan estresante y complicado, y si antes no había visto mucho a Edward ahora lo veía menos. Pero al fin ya todo estaba listo y solamente faltaban tres días para la boda.

—Tres días más y por fin serás mi esposa —me dijo Edward rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Habíamos ido a cenar y ahora estábamos fuera de mi casa.

—Sí, en tres días seré la señora Cullen —pase mis brazos por su cuello y sus labios buscaron los míos.

—Ahora que se van a casar espero pronto tener un hermanito —la voz de Eli nos hizo separarnos, estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada y nos veía con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Sabes algo princesa? Yo también espero que pronto tengas un hermanito.

—Pues tal vez más pronto de lo que se imaginan les de una buena noticia —les dije, Edward me miro interrogante y yo le guiñé un ojo sonriendo.

Desde hacía ya un par de días que no me sentía bien, tenía nauseas por las mañanas, ligeros mareos y algunos olores me casaban cierto rechazo. Aún no estaba segura, pero sospechaba que nuestra reconciliación tuvo una maravillosa consecuencia y estoy embarazada.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, pues debía ir a la boutique de Alice para la ultima prueba de mi vestido. Pero antes tenía que salir de dudas, tomé la prueba de embarazo que había comprado ayer y la cual estaba guardada en el botiquín del baño, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra y ahora estaba esperando para ver el resultado. Los minutos que esperé se me hicieron eternos, con manos temblorosas tomé el pequeño trozo de plástico y al ver dos rayitas como resultado, mi corazón saltaba de alegría dentro de mi pecho. Con una sonrisa agarré mi bolsa y salí rápido, ya se me había hecho tarde y Alice me estaba esperando.

—Te ves hermosa Bella, Edward se va a morir cuando te vea.

—Gracias Alice, el vestido te quedó hermoso —le dije con sinceridad y ella sonrió tristemente.

Mi móvil sonó dentro de mi bolsa, lo tomé y vi que era un mensaje de Rosalie: "_estoy en la cafetería del centro comercial que está cerca de la boutique de Alice, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir?" _Tecleé una rápida respuesta y fui a quitarme el vestido, me despedí de Alice, que me dijo que pasado mañana sin falta a primera hora el vestido estaría en mi casa. Al entrar a la cafetería, vi a Rosalie sentada en una mesa alejada y se veía triste.

—¿Qué sucede Rose? —le pregunté sentándome frente a ella.

—Rompí mi relación con Royce, me pidió matrimonio pero no pude aceptar, lo quiero mucho, pero no lo amo y ambos seriamos infelices. Además, sigo amando a Emmett —me confesó bajando la mirada.

Le pregunté qué pensaba hacer y me dijo que no lo sabía, que estaba muy confundida y necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden su ideas y sentimientos, así que tal vez después de mi boda se iría unos días fuera de la cuidad. Después de un rato salimos de la cafetería, y al pasar por una tienda Rosalie vio un vestido que no pudo dejar de comprar, alegando que era el vestido perfecto para usarlo en mi boda.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, y estaba por subir a mi coche, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar y mi ceño se frunció al ver que era Jacob.

—Hola Jake, ¿qué ocurre? —al nombrar a mi amigo Rosalie se acercó a mí.

—¿Dónde estás Bella? Por favor dime que no estás en el centro comercial del sur —me preguntó con desesperación.

—Yo... estoy en ése centro comercial con Rose, ¿Jacob, pasa algo? —maldijo por lo bajo y pude escuchar como aceleraba su coche.

—Bella, escúchame con mucha atención, vayan a algún lugar concurrido y no se muevan de ahí, voy para allá.

—¡Jacob Black! Más vale me digas lo que está pasando en este mismo instante —le exigí y él resopló.

—Nos acaban de avisar que vieron a James en ése centro comercial. Por favor, Bella, has lo que te digo —mi sangre se heló al escuchar sus palabras y el móvil resbaló de mi mano.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? —la voz de Rosalie se escuchaba lejana aun cuando la veía frente a mí.

—James... él... ¡Dios Rose! Jacob me dijo que le avisaron que James estaba aquí en este centro comercial.

—¿Rosalie, Bella qué hacen aquí? —nos preguntó Alice acercándose unos pasos a nosotras—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí, vamos Bella tenemos que irnos —Rosalie tomó mi mana tirando de ella y Alice nos veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero mira quiénes están aquí, que alegría volverte a ver cariño —las tres volteamos a ver de donde provenía esa voz, y sentí como mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo, al ver a James frente a nosotras. Tanya, otra chica rubia y un chico de color estaban con él.

—James —susurré y Alice clavó su mirada en mí llena de pánico.

—Veo que no te has olvidado de mí, cariño, he venido por lo que es mío y nadie podrá evitarlo —me dijo acercándose a mí lentamente, tal como lo haría una fiera a su presa.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Witherdale! —gritó Jacob cuando llegó con otros agentes.

James hizo una seña a sus acompañantes, un segundo después el chico estaba sujetando a Rosalie y le apuntaba con una pistola, Tanya sujetaba a Alice y también tenía un arma pegada a su sien. James me sujetaba a mí pero con su arma apuntaba justo a Jacob.

—Diles a tus hombres que bajen sus armas Black, a menos claro, que quieras ver como estas hermosas chicas mueren justo frente a tus ojos —le ordenó con voz tranquila.

Jacob asintió a sus hombres y todos dejaron caer sus armas al suelo.

—Dejalas ir James y podrán irse, no los seguiremos te doy mi palabra —James soltó una sonora carcajada y se escuchó el chillido de unos neumáticos, poco después una camioneta para frente a nosotros y la otra chica rubia la conducía.

—Claro que nos iremos, pero ellas vendrán con nosotros.

—¡No James! Deja que ellas se vayan por favor, es a mí a quien quieres —le pedí entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento cariño, pero eso no podrá ser, ellas serán nuestro seguro para poder salir del país —nos subieron a las tres a la camioneta y James antes de subir se giró hacia Jacob—. Ah y recuerden, la vida de ellas depende de ustedes, así que más vale no nos sigan.

James subió a la camioneta y la chica arrancó a toda velocidad, Alice y Rosalie sollozaban y el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros. Yo lloraba en silencio y mantenía mis manos sobre mi vientre en un gesto protector, ¡Dios! No permitas que nada le pase a mi bebé por favor.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Desde que me levanté sentía algo raro dentro de mi pecho, algo como un mal presentimiento y no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, tomé el teléfono y le marqué a su móvil pero no contestó, volví a insistir un par de veces más pero nada, intenté localizarla en su casa pero me dijeron que había salido temprano y no había regresado. Salí de la oficina y subí al Volvo, llegué a casa de los Vulturi y Victoria me abrió la puerta.

—Hola Edward, pasa. Bella no ha llegado pero no debe de tardar —la seguí hasta la sala y me senté, me ofreció algo de tomar pero con lo nervioso que estaba seguro no podría tragar nada.

—¡Victoria! —gritó Sulpicia y escuché el llanto de Eli, me levanté y salí de la sala corriendo, al verme mi hija se arrojó a mis brazos sin dejar de llorar y la abrasé con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasá mamá? ¿Dónde está Dylan? ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! —grito histérica al ver que Dylan no venia y Eli no dejaba de temblar entre mis brazos.

—Hija... estábamos en el parque... unos hombres me atacaron y... se llevaron a Dylan —le dijo Sulpicia llorando desconsolada.

—¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Dime que no es cier... —Victoria cayó inconsciente al suelo, me aparté de Eli y cargué a Victoria hasta la sala donde la recosté sobre uno de los sofás.

Sulpicia llamó a Aro y a Riley para avisarles lo que estaba ocurriendo, saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo y llamé a mi padre, le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y le pedí que viniera, necesitaba asegurarme de que mi hija estaba bien, además de que Sulpicia también necesitaba que la revisara un doctor.

Un par de minutos después Victoria reaccionó, no dejaba de llorar y repetir el nombre de Dylan una y otra vez; Riley llegó y al ver el estado en que se encontraba su esposa, corrió hasta donde estaba y la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla. Un momento después llegó mi Carlisle con mamá y Emmett, revisó a Sulpicia que tenía un golpe en la cabeza y Esme abrazó a mi hija que no había dejado de llorar asustada, el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia y Aro fue a abrir, recé por que fuera Bella pero era Jasper que venia a ver si Rosalie estaba aquí, el timbre volvió a sonar y en esa ocasión era Jacob.

—Jacob, que bueno que vienes, justo estaba por llamarte. Secuestraron a Dylan —Jacob llevo sus manos a su cabello y gruñó con frustración—. Jacob, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Jasper.

—James se llevó a Bella —soltó y sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité, ese maldito no podía haberse llevado a Bella, no podía habérsela llevado.

—Lo siento Edward, no pudimos hacer nada para que no se las llevara —dijo un hombre que, si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Sam.

—¿Se las llevara? —preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—Rosalie y a Alice estaban con Bella.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré (últimos capítulos)

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo? (últimos capítulos)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21<p>

**ALICE POV.**

Decir que estaba nerviosa y asustada, era poco en comparación a lo que sentía en ese momento, mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho; James estaba completamente loco y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora que, mi hermano y Bella, veían al fin un poquito de felicidad?

Volteé a ver a Rosalie que lloraba desconsolada, sólo una vez la había visto llorar así y eso fue cuando sus padres murieron, ella siempre había sabido mantenerse fuerte, pero una situación así sobrepasa a cualquiera. Bella lloraba silenciosamente, tenía la mirada perdida y sus manos estaban sobre su vientre de una manera protectora, ¿por qué ella... ? ¡Oh Dios mio! Bella estaba embarazada.

La camioneta se detuvo, tanto James como sus cómplices se bajaron y, por lo que pude escuchar, él y Tanya discutían; unos minutos después James abrió la puerta y se subió acercándose a nosotras.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero no puedo permitir que vean hacia donde vamos —dijo sacando unas cuerdas y pañoletas de una bolsa negra.

A la primera que le tapó los ojos y le amarró las manos fue a Rosalie, después se acercó a Bella y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—No hubiese querido que las cosas fueran así, mi amor, pero tú no me dejaste otra opción.

—James, por favor dejanos ir —le suplicó Bella con voz temblorosa.

—¡No! Tú eres mía, Bella. Dylan, tú y yo vamos a ser una familia feliz —le dijo y besó su frente para después comenzar a amarrarle las manos.

—¿Dylan? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Dylan? —le preguntó Bella.

—Que es mi hijo, un hijo que la maldita perra de Victoria me ocultó todos estos años, pero ahora eso ya no importa, porque él se irá con nosotros —terminó de amarrarle las manos y le vendó los ojos.

Por último se acercó a mí, me amarró las manos y me vendó los ojos como a Rosalie y a Bella; unos minutos después, la camioneta fue puesta en marcha otra vez.

—Alice, Rose, lamento que por mi culpa estén en esta situación —se disculpó Bella entre sollozos.

—Bella, tú no tienes la culpa de que James sea un maldito demente, así que no tienes la culpa de nada —le aseguré.

—Sí Bella, Alice tiene razón —concordó conmigo Rosalie—. Alice yo... quiero pedirte una disculpa, por la manera en que me he comportado contigo.

—Rose, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó.

—Es tan lamentable que haya tenido que pasar esto, para que me diera cuenta del error que cometí al no escucharte, al no escuchar a Emmett... y ahora tal vez no lo vuelva a ver.

—No digas eso Rose, vamos a salir bien de esto, las tres juntas, juntas como cuando estábamos en Forks y éramos amigas —le dije y ella suspiró.

Claro que íbamos a salir bien de esto juntas, o al menos eso quería creer, respiré un par de veces para calmarme y tratar de armar un plan. Después de varias horas la camioneta se volvió a detener, escuché como la puerta era abierta y después alguien me jaló para que bajara.

—¿Por qué diablos tardaron tanto? —preguntó una voz masculina que me parecía familiar.

—Tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes —respondió la zorra de Tanya jalandome del brazo para que caminara, no la podía ver pero estaba segura de que era ella, reconocería su maldita voz chillona entre un mar de gente.

—Creí que sólo traerían a Isabella. ¿Quiénes son ellas? —estaba segura de que había escuchado ésa voz antes, pero ¿dónde?

Podía hasta escuchar como trabajaban los engranes de mi cerebro, tratando de recordar a quién pertenecía esa voz, y de pronto lo recordé.

—Stefan —dije en voz alta.

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a mí, la zorra de Tanya fue alejada soltando mi brazo con brusquedad y la persona que estaba a mi lado, comenzó a desanudar la pañoleta que tenía en los ojos y cayó al suelo.

—¿Alice, estás bien? Dime que éste infeliz no te hizo nada —acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos, yo estaba en shock, Stefan también era un delincuente igual que James—. Espero que no hayas sido tan estúpido como para lastimarla, porque soy capaz de matarte imbécil —le dijo a James con voz amenazante desatando mis manos.

—¿Tú también eres parte de todo esto? —murmuré—. Claro, ahora entiendo por qué te acercaste a mí, en el parque.

—Alice, yo no me acerqué a ti en el parque porque fuera parte de esto, es más, ni siquiera sabía que tú tuvieras algo que ver con Isabella —me dijo, busqué con la mirada a Bella y Rose para cerciorarme de que estaban bien.

No sabía hasta qué punto fuera bueno el que Estefan estuviera aquí, pero por la manera en que le habló a James, creo que eso nos ayuda y mucho, tal parecía ser que Estefan era el _"jefe"_.

Después de que desataran a Bella y Rose, las tres fuimos guiadas hacia el interior de una cabaña que se encontraba cerca, estaba por oscurecer y no sabía cuántas horas estuvimos en esa maldita camioneta, así que no tenía ni idea de donde podríamos estar.

—¡Tía Bella, llévame con mis papitos! —gritó Dylan arrojándose a los brazos de Bella sin dejar de llorar, en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de la cabaña.

—Tranquilo cariño, todo va ha estar bien ya lo verás —le repetía una y otra vez Bella acariciando sus cabellos.

—Claro que todo estará bien, ahora está conmigo que soy su padre —gruñó James acercándose a ellos.

—¡No! Mi papá se llama Riley y a usted no lo conozco, yo quiero irme con mis papás.

—Escúchame Dylan —siseó furioso tomando al niño por los hombros y girándolo para que quedara frente a él—. Yo soy tu papá, esa es la verdad, y por culpa de Victoria no estuvimos juntos todos estos años.

—No, yo me quiero ir con mi mamá y Riley.

—¡Pues eso no podrá ser! Y espero que te acostumbres a la idea de que no los volverás a ver, nunca —le dijo James y su voz destilaba odio puro, cosa que asustó más a Dylan.

—No le digas eso al niño, James, lo estás asustando más de lo que ya está —le dijo Bella abrazando a Dylan.

—¡Si victoria le hubiese dicho que yo soy su padre, él no me tendría miedo! —gritó y Dylan se encogió entre los brazos de Bella, apretó el puente de su nariz y respiró un par de veces para calmarse—. Irina, llévate a Dylan.

Irina, así que ése era el nombre de la mujer que había conducido la camioneta, tomó al niño y lo alejó de Bella, James tomó del brazo a Bella y el otro hombre a Rosalie, Tanya se acercó a mí pero Stefan se puso frente cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

—Ella se queda conmigo —le dijo con la mandíbula apretada, ella volteo a ver a James que asintió y se fueron—. No voy a permitir que te pase nada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté con la esperanza de sacarle algo de información.

—A las afueras de un pequeño pueblito que está a ocho horas de la ciudad —¡diablos! Él no pensaba decirme con exactitud donde estábamos.

—Si de verdad no vas a permitir que me pase nada, entonces... ayudanos a mis amigas y a mí a irnos con el niño —le pedí.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo —me dijo viéndome con disculpa—. Alice, lo único que puedo hacer, es protegerte hasta que todo esto termine y nos podamos ir los dos de aquí.

—¿Estás loco? Yo no puedo irme contigo, ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga si apenas y te conozco? Es más, lo poco que sabía de ti no es verdad, así que prácticamente eres un desconocido para mí.

—Alice, cuando todo esto termine tendré que irme, tú me gustas y sé que podríamos tener algo si lo intentamos.

—Estás equivocado, yo estoy enamorada de alguien y lo sabes bien, te lo dije cuando fuimos a cenar después de lo del parque.

—¡Sí, pero él no quiere saber nada de ti y tiene novia! —gritó y asustada me alejé de él un par de pasos —. Alice sé que con el tiempo llegaras a quererme.

—Quiero ir con mis amigas —susurré con voz temblorosa.

—Pero...

—Ya decidiste que me llevarás contigo, sin importarte si quiero ir o no. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme estar con ellas... ya que nunca las volveré a ver.

El asintió y me llevó hasta donde estaban las chicas con Dylan, con la poca información que había obtenido acerca de donde estábamos, me las tenía que arreglar para poder darles a Jacob y sus agentes una pista para encontrarnos.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, ¿cómo diablos se había enterado James de la existencia de Dylan? ¿Cómo íbamos a salir de esto? Rosalie estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus piernas.

—¿Crees que Alice esté bien? —me preguntó entre susurros.

—No lo sé Rose, pero por la manera en que le habló el tal Stefan, yo creo que sí —le respondí de igual manera para no despertar al niño.

Dylan se removió y un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios, el pobre había llorado hasta que se quedó dormido hacía unos minutos, acaricié su cabello y besé su frente. ¿Será que volveré a ver a mi niña? ¿Tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Edward que seríamos padres otra vez?

—¿Estás bien Alice? —la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé hacia la puerta, para ver entrar a Alice.

—Sí, estoy bien... ¿y ustedes? —me levanté de la cama, donde estaba con Dylan, y me acerqué a ellas.

—Estamos bien —le respondí.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí —nos dijo en susurros Rosalie.

—Lo sé, pero eso pondría en peligro a Bella y su bebé. Además, está también Dylan.

—Un momento, tú... ¿estás embarazada, Bella? —me preguntó Rosalie y asentí.

—Sí pero... ¿cómo lo supiste Alice?

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo verdaderamente importante es que tú y el bebé estén a salvo, así que no podemos huir. Pude conseguir información de donde estamos, no es gran cosa, pero sé que podrá ayudar a Jacob para encontrarnos.

—¡Genial! Encenderé la fogata, porque con señales de humo es como nos comunicaremos con él ¿verdad? —dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo, y la verdad yo pensaba igual que ella, no podríamos comunicarnos con Jake.

—Pues la verdad no es mala idea —respondió Alice con sarcasmo igual que Rosalie—, pero creo que es más rápido si usamos esto —dijo sacando su móvil de entre su sostén—. Solamente espero que tenga señal.

—Pero... ¿cómo... ? ¡Ay Alice, eres un genio! —le dije y la abracé, si esto funcionaba nos encontrarían.

—¡Lo sé! Bueno, les tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena, la buena es que tengo señal.

—¿Y la mala? —preguntó Rosalie llena de impaciencia.

—La mala es que la batería está por agotarse, pero tranquilas, que alcanzaremos a hacer una llamada. Llamaré a Edward, no tengo el número de Jacob pero estoy segura de que estarán juntos.

Alice marcó el número a una velocidad casi inhumana, debía de aprovechar la poca batería que quedaba al máximo.

—Maldita sea, Edward, contesta —masculló con frustración cuando al tercer timbre no contestó.

…

**JASPER POV.**

Todo en casa de los Vulturi era un caos, Victoria después de su desmayo había tenido varias crisis nerviosas, Carlisle había tenido que sedarla para que durmiera un poco y se tranquilizara, todo esto le afectaba al bebé que esperaba y Riley estaba en su habitación con ella. A Sulpicia también la habían tenido que sedar, cuando se enteró de que James se había llevado a las chicas fue un shock muy grande para ella, y más después de lo que pasó con Dylan.

Aro se había ido con Jacob y Sam a levantar la denuncia por la desaparición de Dylan. Esme lloraba abrasada a Carlisle, y Carlisle trataba de calmarla aunque él no estaba mejor que su esposa, Emmett estaba parado en una esquina de la sala con la mirada perdida y sus manos cerradas en puños. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, Eli estaba en su regazo y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su papá, ella había sido el pilar en el que Edward se había apoyado para no derrumbarse ante esta situación.

Y por último estaba yo, mis sentimientos eran una revolución, me sentía impotente, frustrado al no poder hacer nada, sentía miedo de no volver a ver a mis hermanas, por que tanto Rosalie como Bella eran mis hermas, y también sentía miedo de no volver a ver a Alice.

—Tanto mi tía como Vic siguen dormidas —murmuró Jane entrando a la sala—. Edward, creo que Eli debería comer algo.

—Jane tiene razón Edward, Eli no comió y ya esta oscureciendo —dijo Esme limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Princesa, ve con la tía Jane para que comas —le dijo Edward a Eli.

Eli no muy convencida se fue con Jane y con Esme, Edward se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tirando de su cabello con frustración, Carlisle se acercó a él y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué Jacob no nos llama para decirnos si hay alguna noticia?

—Edward, debemos ser pacientes y no perder las esperanzas.

—¡No me pidas que sea paciente papá! Mi mujer, mi hermana y Rosalie están en manos de ese demente, así que no me pidas paciencia —gruñó Edward sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—Edward, Eli no quiere comer si no vas con ella —dijo Esme volviendo a la sala.

—¿Qué le diré a mi hija cuando pregunte su mamá? ¿Qué le diré cuando ella no llegue antes de que se vaya a dormir? ¿Qué le diré cuando se despierte mañana y vea que no está?

—Hijo, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija —le dijo Esme y él asintió.

Edward respiró profundo un par de veces antes de ir con Eli, Esme le pidió a Carlisle que la acompañara a la cocina por café que acababa de preparar, dejándonos solos en la sala a Emmett y amí. El timbre comenzó a sonar y Emmett fue a abrir, escuché el sonido de un móvil que estaba el la mesita de centro, lo tomé y al ver el nombre de Alice en la pantalla contesté sin pensarlo.

—Alice ¿dónde están? ¿Están bien? Por favor contestame.

—Jasper —susurró al otro lado de la línea y mi corazón se llenó de esperanzas—. Escúchame con atención que no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que le digas a Jacob que estamos en una cabaña, la cual se encuentra a las afueras de un pueblito que está como a ocho horas de la cuidad. Sé que no es mucha información, pero espero le ayude a que puedan encontrarnos, y los cuatro estamos bien.

—¿Los cuatro?

—Sí, Dylan está con nosotras. Jasper, perdóname por todo lo que pasó, quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca dejaré de amar... —no pudo terminar la frase porque la llamada se cortó.

—No, no, no, ¡Alice! ¡Alice! —grité como si con eso pudiera evitar el hecho de que la llamada se hubiese cortado.

—¿Qué ocurre Jasper? —me preguntó Jacob que venia entrando con Aro y Emmett.

Unos segundos después también llegaron a la sala Edward, Esme, Carlisle y Riley.

—Alice llamó. Jacob, me dijo que te dijera que se encuentran en una cabaña que está a las afueras de un pueblito a ocho horas de la ciudad. ¿Creés que con esa información las puedas encontrar?

—Haremos hasta lo imposible, llamaré a Sam para decírselo y comenzar con la búsqueda —dijo alejándose unos pasos.

—¿Están bien, Jasper? —me preguntó Edward lleno de pánico.

—Sí, ella me dijo que están bien, y que Dylan está con ellas.

Los rostros de todos se relajaron un poco al escuchar mis palabras, pero no del todo. Sí, estaban bien, pero aún seguían en manos de ese maldito. Unos minutos después, Jacob se fue a reunirse con Sam y su equipo, para comenzar con la investigación y tratar de encontrar el lugar en donde estaban las chicas y Dylan.

Las palabras que Alice me dijo antes de que la llamada se cortara se quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza, ella todavía me amaba, y cuando vuelva le pediré que vuelva conmigo; después de esto me he dado cuenta de que la amo y no quiero perderla. Edward llevó a Eli a su cuarto para que durmiera, le dijo que Bella había tenido que salir de viaje y que no sabía cuándo volvería.

Las siguientes horas pasaron con una lentitud abrumadora, Victoria se despertó y Riley le dijo que Dylan estaba con las chicas y eso la dejo un poco más tranquila, al menos tenía la certeza de que ellas lo cuidarían.

Cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana llegaron Jacob y Sam, acompañados por otros agentes.

—Logramos localiza la cabaña donde están —nos informó Jacob y todos suspiramos con alivio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic´s, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré (últimos capítulos)

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo? (últimos capítulos)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la estrecha ventana eran intensos, por lo que deduje que sería al rededor de medio día, James había estado aquí hacía un rato con Stefan, había tratado de acercarse a Dylan pero él se refugió tras de mí en cuanto lo vio caminar en su dirección.

Pude notar cierto rastro de tristeza y dolor en la mirada de James ante el rechazo de Dylan, pero no podía pretender que el niño lo aceptara de buenas a primeras y menos, después de la forma en que lo había traído aquí. Stefan por otra parte no se separó de Alice, cuando se fueron ella nos habló de la forma en que se conocieron cuando ella y Emmett habían llevado a los niños al parque.

—Tía Bella, ¿cuándo nos vamos a ir de aquí? Quiero irme ya con mis papás, los extraño mucho y también a los abuelos y a Eli —me dijo con la mirada gacha.

—Ya verás que pronto los volverás a ver, cariño, pronto saldremos de esto —le dije desordenando sus rubios cabellos logrando arrancarle una ligera sonrisa.

Me levanté de la cama donde estaba sentada con Dylan, y me acerqué hasta donde estaban Rosalie y Alice.

—Alice, tengo una duda. ¿Por qué anoche cuando hablaste con mi hermano le dijiste esas cosas? Sentí como si te hubieses despedido de él.

—Porque fue exactamente lo que hice Rose —Rosalie y yo le dimos una mirada de confusión y ella suspiró—. Stefan me dijo que piensa llevarme con él.

—No... eso no va a suceder. Alice, nos encontrarán y él no podrá hacer nada para llevarte —le aseguré.

—Bella, si algo sale mal no pensará dos veces en huir y... no lo hará sin mí.

—Alice no vamos a permitir que eso ocurra —me sorprendió que Rosalie dijera eso y más que lo hiciera con tanta sinceridad, debo admitir que esta situación había ayudado a que Rosalie cambiara su actitud hacia Alice.

—¡No Rose! Pase lo que pase, ustedes tienen que salir de aquí y punto.

Ni Rosalie ni yo dijimos nada, pero llegado el momento no permitiríamos que Stefan se llevara a Alice. Las siguientes horas fueron una completa tortura, si la información que Alice le había dado a Jasper, ayudó a Jacob no tardarían en encontrarnos; al menos eso esperaba. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, un alterado James entró casi corriendo seguido de Stefan y Tanya.

—Tanya, llévate a Dylan —le ordenó, tomó a Dylan el cual comenzó a llorar y retorcerse entre los brazos de Tanya, pero a pesar de eso no lo soltó.

Stefan tomó a Alice por la cintura de una manera protectora y la guió fuera de la habitación, Laurent e Irina también entraron a la habitación, donde solamente quedábamos Rosalie y yo.

Laurent tomó a Rosalie con fuerza por el brazo y comenzó a caminar fuera, seguido por Irina, James se acercó e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

—¿Qué tan lejos de aquí están? —le preguntó Stefan a Laurent.

—Hay un coche que está a unos diez minutos de aquí, es seguido por otro, el cual a su vez es seguido por tres más, pero esos están un poco más lejos —eso significa que nos habían encontrado.

—Bien, ya saben qué tienen que hacer. Necesitamos dejarles una distracción y... la hermosa Rosalie nos ayudará con eso —dijo James y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás hablando de matarla, James? —la sonrisa que le dio a Tanya fue una afirmación más que clara—. No puedes hacerlo, esto está yendo muy lejos y yo no pienso ser cómplice de un asesinato.

—Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte, no quieres ir a la cárcel ¿o si? —Tanya negó lentamente y siguió caminando.

—James por favor... deja que Rosalie se vaya... ya me tienes a mí y no tiene porque morir —le supliqué entre lágrimas.

Él no me respondió nada, se limitó a seguir caminando y llevarme casi arrastrando con él; unos minutos después llamó a Laurent, le dijo que esperaran hasta que estuvieran lo más cerca posible y después huyeran en la camioneta.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en lo que traté de convencer a James para que llamara a Laurent y le dijera que no le hiciera nada a Rosalie, pero por más que insistí no logré nada. Alice también le decía a Stefan que ayudara a Rosalie, que si lo hacía ella no se opondría a irse con él, a lo que él contesto diciendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella.

La angustia que sentía dentro de mi pecho, aumentaba a cada paso que nos alejábamos de la cabaña. Me sentía impotente ante el hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Rosalie, Dylan no dejaba de llorar y llamar a los gritos a Victoria, y Alice seguía tratando de convencer a Stefan para que ayudara a Rosalie.

—Hasta aquí llegamos juntos, James —dijo de pronto Stefan deteniéndose.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—De que a partir de aquí, cada quien seguirá su camino por separado —le respondió y mi mirada se poso en Alice que me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bien, entonces no tengo más opción que deshacerme de la pequeña Alice —dijo James sacando su arma y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Alice.

—¡Guarda tu arma imbécil! —Stefan también sacó su arma apuntándole a James—. Alice se irá conmigo —James sonrió con burla y guardó su arma.

—Vaya, vaya, no me hubiera imaginado que te importara tanto la enana.

—Guardate tus estúpidos comentarios, Alice vámonos.

—Espera por favor, déjame despedirme de Bella —le pidió entre lágrimas y asintió, Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza—. Bella, estoy segura de que te van a encontrar y cuando vuelvas a ver a mi familia, diles a mis padres y a Emmett que los amo, a Edward dile que espero que algún día pueda perdonarme por todo lo que pasó, que lo quiero mucho y espero que lleguen a ser muy felices juntos. A mi sobrina dile que la adoro y que no se olvide de todo lo que le he enseñado, a ese bebé que viene en camino hablale de mí, dile que en algún lugar tiene una tía que lo adora. Y a Jasper... a él dile que lamento mucho que una tontería nos hayamos separado... y que nunca dejaré de amarlo.

—No Alice, no digas eso, tú se los dirás cuando los veas —le dije entre lágrimas.

—Ya esta bien de sentimentalismos. Bella, tenemos que irnos cariño —James me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me separó de Alice.

—No olvides lo que te he dicho Bella, por favor no lo olvides —me dijo mientras se alejaba con Stefan.

Seguimos caminando, me sentía fatal, no había podido hacer nada para ayudar a Rosalie o a Alice y tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que pudiera pasar con Dylan y conmigo, pero sobre todo tenía miedo por mi bebé. Pasaron unos minutos que bien pudieron haber sido horas, de pronto el sonido de un disparo me congeló la sangre y no pude evitar pensar en Rosalie.

…

**EMMETT POV.**

Después de que Jacob nos dijera donde tenía él maldito de James a las chicas y a Dylan, se desencadenó una estúpida discusión porque todos querían ir, así que sin perder tiempo me escabullí fuera de la casa y me subí al Jeep, nadie impediría que yo fuera. Unos minutos después mi móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver que se trataba de Edward no contesté, volvió a tratar un par de veces más pero no pensaba contestarle, así que sencillamente me limité a lanzar el móvil por la ventanilla.

Las horas que tardé en llegar al lugar ese se me hicieron eternas, bajé del Jeep y comencé a caminar con cautela hacia donde se supone debía estar la dichosa cabaña. Escuché voces y una en particular hizo que mi corazón latiera frenético dentro de mi pecho, me escondí entre unos arbustos que estaban cerca y la imagen frente a mis ojos no era para nada lo que me esperaba, un desgraciado le apuntaba a Rosalie con un arma.

—Laurent hazlo de una jodida vez, tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que sea tarde y terminemos presos —le dijo una mujer al infeliz que no dejaba de apuntarle a mi Rosalie.

—Tenemos que esperar, sólo un poco más Irina, recuerda lo que dijo James, debemos darles una distracción —maldito de James, ¿dónde estarían Alice, Bella y Dylan?

—El seguir a James los va a llevar a pasar el resto de sus vidas en la cárcel, pero déjenme ir y yo puedo ayudarlos a escapar —la voz de Rosalie era firme a pesar del momento que estaba pasando.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, se escucharon pasos acercarse y la voz del tal Laurent diciendo que era hora. Ese infeliz iba a matar a Rosalie pero yo no lo podía permitir, no lo iba a permitir; salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia ella, corrí como nunca lo había hecho, me puse frente a ella cubriéndola con mi cuerpo justo cuando el arma fue disparada y sentí el impacto de la bala en mi pecho.

—¡Emmett! —gritaron Rosalie y Edward al mismo tiempo cuando caí al suelo.

…

**ROSALIE POV.**

Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto de la bala pero nunca llegó, los abrí y me sentí morir al ver como Emmett caía al suelo.

—¡Emmett!

—¡Eres un idiota Emmett Cullen! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —chillé llorando histericamente arrodillándome a su lado.

—No iba a... permitir que... al-algo te pasara.

—La ambulancia no tardará en llegar —dijo Jacob acercándose con Jasper y Edward, este último que se arrodilló a lado de su hermano, iba a decir algo pero Emmett se adelantó.

—No pierdan... más el ti-tiempo... tienen que... —no pudo terminar la frase y una mueca de dolor se pintó en su rostro.

—Yo me quedaré con él hasta que llegue la ambulancia, ustedes vayan por las chicas y Dylan, se fueron en esa dirección —murmuré señalando un camino entre los árboles por el cual se habían ido.

—Cuídalo Rose —me dijo Edward y asentí—. Y tú, tienes que ser fuerte y resistir ¿entendiste?

—No te pre-preocupes... por mí... es-estaré bien.

Todos se fueron, me quité mi chaqueta y la puse bajo la cabeza de Emmett a modo de almohada. Estaba demasiado asustada y temblaba, Emmett se veía muy mal, respiraba con demasiada dificultad y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Rosalie... yo...

—Shhhh no hables, la ambulancia llegará pronto —lo interrumpí, no sabía nada sobre qué hacer en una situación así pero no era bueno que se agitara.

—Escúchame... por favor... no me quiero mo-morir... sin decirte cu-cuanto te amo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra morirte Emmett! No te puedes morir aún, tienes que ganarte mi perdón ¿me entiendes? —le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. ¡Diablos por qué mierda no llega la maldita ambulancia! —la histeria me estaba consumiendo por completo.

—Yo sé que... que ya no tengo ti-tiempo —me dijo y con esfuerzo alzó su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla—. Bésame Rose... bésame una ul-ultima vez.

—Emmett no... ¿escuchas eso? ¡Es la ambulancia!

—Rose... por favor —me pidió y no pude negarme más.

Me acerqué a él hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un besó suave, tierno y lleno de miedo por mi parte.

—Te amo —murmuró cuando me separé de él y sus ojos se cerraron.

—Emmett... mi amor no me dejes... te amo... ¡Emmett despierta! Por favor.

—Señorita por favor apártese —me dijo uno de los paramedicos.

Con renuencia me levanté y me alejé unos pasos, mi cuerpo entero se sacudía por mis sollozos, Emmett no podía estar muerto, me negaba a creer que estuviera muerto y lo hubiese perdido para siempre.

—Rápido, esta inconsciente. Sus signos vitales son bajos y a perdido mucha sangre —dijo uno de los paramedicos y un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, Emmett estaba vivo.

Lo subieron a la ambulancia y yo subí con él, solo espero que puedan rescatar a las chicas y Dylan, de manos de los dementes esos.

…

**BELLA POV.**

—James, por favor dejanos ir —le supliqué por milésima vez.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que no volverás a ver a tu adorado Edward, ni a tu familia?

—¡Nunca! Siempre tendré la esperanza de volver con mi hija, mi familia, con el hombre que amo y que nunca dejaré de amar.

—Pues es una pena que no vayas a poder ver de nuevo a Edward. Que ironía, Tanya me buscó para que le ayudara a vengarse, sin imaginarse que quién se vengaría sería yo —dijo James sonriendo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Tanya deteniéndose.

—¡Vaya que eres estúpida, Tanya! Edward se va a morir, es más, a esta hora debe de estar a punto de hacerlo —Tanya soltó a Dylan, se acercó a James y le dio una bofetada.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta, si le pasa... —no pudo terminar la oración porque James le devolvió la bofetada y yo aproveché que me había soltado para ir con Dylan.

—Tía tengo mucho miedo.

—Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien —le susurré abrazándolo.

—Edward debió morir en ese accidente hace años en Forks, esa vez tubo suerte, pero ahora no la tendrá —las palabras de James me causaban escalofríos, ¡Dios que no le pase nada a Edward!

—¡Quien va a morir serás tú, maldito! —Tanya se acercó a él, con un rápido movimiento tomó la pistola de James y le apuntó con ella.

—Tanya, baja esa arma —le dijo James acercándose lentamente a ella. Tomé a Dylan en brazos, me alejé y me escondí tras el tronco de un gran árbol.

—¡No lo voy hacer! ¡Y no te acerques más! —aunque estaba lejos aún podía escuchar sus voces.

—Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, primita.

—No tienes una idea de cuánto me arrepiento de todo esto, maldita la hora en que te pedí ayuda —Dylan no dejaba de llorar y temblar, me senté el el suelo apoyando la espalda en el tronco y lo acuñé con fuerza contra mí.

—Si me matas terminarás en la cárcel —Dylan escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y con mis manos cubrí sus oídos, no quería que tuviera que escuchar más.

—Terminaré en la cárcel lo haga o no —después de las palabras de Tanya todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, silencio fue rotó por el sonido de tres disparos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tanya mató a James sin importarle nada, así que nada la detendría si quisiera matarnos a Dylan y a mi. Unos minutos pasaron antes de que escuchara unos pasos acercarse a donde estábamos, la posibilidad de salir corriendo pasó por mi cabeza pero no tenía caso que lo hiciera, Tanya nos alcanzaría fácilmente.

—Debemos volver, tal vez aún haya alguien en la cabaña —no pude evitar ver a Tanya con desconfianza—. No me veas así, sé que es demasiado tarde pero quiero enmendar mi error.

—No puedes hacer que Rosalie regrese o que Stefan deje libre a Alice.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero aún es posible que Dylan y tú puedan volver con su familia, tú puedes volver con tu hija y con Edward —sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero no podía evitar desconfiar de ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Es James, está muerto.

Esa era la voz de Jake no tenía la menor duda, salí de detrás del árbol y lo vi pero no estaba solo, también estaban Jasper, Riley y Edward. Prácticamente corrí con Dylan en mis brazos hasta donde estaban, Riley vino a mi encuentro y me quitó a Dylan de los brazos, Edward también vino a mi encuentro y me abrazó fuertemente como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, de mis ojos se desbordaban incontables lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien amor? ¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado? —me preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Estoy bien, no me hizo nada.

—Bella, ¿dónde está Alice? —abrí la boca varias veces pero no respondí la pregunta de Jasper. ¿Cómo les diría que a Alice se la llevó Stefan y que Rosalie estaba muerta?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic's, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré (últimos capítulos)

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo? (últimos capítulos)


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 23<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—_Bella, ¿dónde está Alice? __—__abrí la boca varias veces pero no respondí la pregunta de Jasper. ¿Cómo les diría que a Alice se la llevó Stefan y que Rosalie estaba muerta?_

—A Alice se la llevó Stefan, uno de los cómplices de James —dijo Tanya tras nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Edward y Jasper al unisono.

—Edward... Jazz... yo... yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo —les dije soltándome a llorar, Edward me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos para que me tranquilizara pero no podía tranquilizarme.

—Jacob, vamos tenemos que buscarla. ¡Por Dios! No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada —Jasper estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—Jasper, no hay nada que puedan hacer ya. Lo más seguro es que Stefan y Alice ya estén fuera del país —Edward estaba tenso, veía a Tanya como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar sobre ella y despellejarla viva; por otra parte un furioso Jasper dio un paso con la intención de acercarse a ella, pero Jacob lo sujetó.

—¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! Por tus estúpidos deseos de venganza pusiste en peligro a todos; Emmett está mal herido por salvar a mi hermana y Alice... ella está en manos de un desgraciado —conocía demasiado bien a Jasper, podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo al saber que Alice estaba con Stefan, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se fue dando fuertes pisadas.

—¿Quién mató a James?

—Fui yo Jacob, y con gusto pagaré por ello —uno de los agentes que estaban con Jacob se acercó a ella y le puso unas esposas.

Regresamos a la cabaña pues cerca de allí estaban los coches. Dylan se quedó dormido en brazos de Riley a mitad del camino, el rostro de Riley reflejaba el alivio que sentía al tener a su hijo de nuevo con él, porque eso es lo que es Dylan para él: su hijo. Edward en ningún momento me soltó y de vez en cuando besaba mi frente.

Al llegar busqué a Jasper con la mirada y estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy con él —Edward asintió y me besó ligeramente en los labios.

Jasper al escuchar mis pasos se levantó e instintivamente me dio la espalda, odiaba que lo vieran llorar.

—Jazz, ella estará bien y pronto volverá con nosotros, estoy segura —él volteo a verme y pude ver como sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

—¿Y si no regresa? ¿Si nunca la vuelvo a ver? Bella, yo la amo y sin ella no puedo vivir. Estos años han sido una tortura para mí, fue un gran error intentar algo con María porque sólo la hice infeliz el tiempo que estuvo conmigo —Jasper había terminado con ella unos días antes de que James nos secuestrara—. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nunca, nunca pude sacarme a Alice de aquí —me dijo señalando su corazón.

No supe qué podía decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor y lo abrasé, un par de minutos después me separé de él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

—Escúchame bien Jasper Hale, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla, contrataremos a los mejores detectives del país, del continente, del mundo entero si es necesario; pero te aseguro que ella volverá con nosotros. ¿Entendido? —soltó un sonoro suspiró y ahora fue él quien me abrazó.

—Bella, Jasper, tenemos que irnos. Jacob ya averiguó en que hospital tienen a Emmett —Jasper y yo asentimos, tomé la mano de Edward y caminamos hacia los coches.

Riley acomodó a Dylan en el asiento trasero de su coche cuidando de no despertarlo, supongo que el estrés de lo vivido y el cansancio lo había rendido, y Jasper se fue con él. Yo me fui con Edward en el Volvo, durante el camino al hospital, Edward me habló del cómo Emmett había salvado a Rosalie recibiendo él la bala.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme, la cual lloraba inconsolablemente abrazada a su esposo, Rosalie estaba cerca de ellos apoyada en la pared y lloraba de manera silenciosa, Aro y Sulpicia en cuanto nos vieron llegar corrieron y me abrazaron, Victoria encontró a mitad del camino a Riley y le quitó a Dylan de los brazos llorando de alivio al ver que su hijo estaba bien.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó Carlisle al notar la ausencia de su hija.

Jasper se acercó a Rosalie y la abrazó con fuerza, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas, tomé su mano y le di un apretón en señal de apoyo.

—Papá... mamá... Alice...

—¡¿Dónde está mi hija Edward?! —chilló histérica Esme y todos intercambiamos miradas.

—A Alice se la llevo uno de los cómplices de James —Jacob fue quien se atrevió a decirles la verdad.

—¡No, no, no, no! Carlisle, eso no puede ser verdad. Mi niña no, nuestra niña no Carlisle. ¡No!

—Esme, tranquilizate mi amor.

—¡No pidas eso! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Nuestro hijo está allá dentro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Y nuestra hija está sabrá Dios en dónde con un delincuente.

Por varios minutos lo único que se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor, eran los sollozos de Esme y las palabras de consuelo que Carlisle le murmuraba; Riley y Victoria hacía un buen rato que se habían marchado.

—Disculpen, ¿los familiares de Emmett Cullen? —preguntó el doctor acercándose a nosotros.

—Nosotros somos sus padres, ¿cómo está nuestro hijo?

—La bala estaba alojada muy cerca del corazón, logramos retirarla pero hubo una serie de complicaciones y... su hijo cayó en coma, lo lamento.

Esme se abrazó a Carlisle, él trataba de controlarse pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Jasper se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó, la podre de Rosalie estaba desecha por la noticia. Abrasé a Edward que no estaba mejor que sus padres, ninguno de los presentes decía nada, estaba más que segura de que nadie sabíamos las palabras adecuadas para decir en una situación como esta.

Todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas me estaba cobrando factura, de pronto me sentí muy cansada y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Mi amor ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida —Edward me llevó hasta una silla y me ayudó a sentarme.

—Estoy bien, tal vez un poco cansada por todo lo que ha pasado.

—Lo mejor es que vayamos a casa para que descanses, hija —me dijo Sulpicia, pero yo no quería dejar a Edward solo en el hospital.

—Sulpicia tiene razón, amor. Yo iré después, te lo prometo —no pude negarme y derrotada asentí, por más que quisiera estar a lado de Edward también tenía que pensar en mi bebé.

—¿Rosalie podría quedarse con ustedes? Yo tengo cosas que hacer y no me gustaría que se quedara sola —preguntó Jasper. No necesitaba decir que era lo que tenía que hacer, yo sabía que iba a arreglar todo para comenzar la búsqueda de Alice.

—Yo no pienso moverme de aquí.

—Rosalie, tienes que descansar hija, mañana temprano puedes regresar y cualquier cosa yo misma te avisaré —Rosalie terminó por asentir y abrazó a Esme.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era de noche y Jane estaba esperándonos en la sala, me dijo que Eli estaba dormida y sin demora subí a la habitación de mi princesa, necesitaba verla y cerciorarme de que estaba bien. Me acerqué a su cama y la vi dormir, se veía tan tranquila y ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando, acaricié su mejilla y besé su frente, la arropé y salí. En el pasillo me encontré con Jane que había acompañado a Rosalie a la habitación que ocuparía, le peí que les avisara a Aro y Sulpicia que me iría a mi habitación.

Tomé una larga y relajante ducha, me puse el pijama y me acosté, estaba demasiado cansada y pronto me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y a mi lado me encontré con Edward profundamente dormido, quité un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente y se removió abriendo los ojos.

—No te imaginas el miedo que sentí, ante la sola idea de perderte otra vez —me dijo besando mi mejilla y escondió el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

—No te desharás de mi tan fácil —me sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que me vuelve loca y me abrazó.

Por largos minutos permanecimos así, simplemente abrazándonos, Edward acariciaba en círculos mi espalda y estaba quedándome de nuevo dormida. Pero de pronto sentí unas nauseas terribles, lo aparté de mí con un brusco movimiento, salí de la cama corriendo al baño como si el mismísimo demonio me persiguiera y me abracé al retrete como si fuera una tabla salvavidas; después de que no me quedaran ni los intestinos dentro del estomago, tambaleante me puse en pie y me lavé los dientes.

Diez minutos después salí encontrándome a un muy preocupado Edward, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como fiera enjaulada.

—Bella, ahora mismo vamos a que te revise un doctor. Ayer casi te desmayas y ahora esto —me dándome una mirada severa.

—No es necesario, estoy bien en serio —respiré profundo y me apoyé en la pared—. Me hubiera gustado decirte esto en otras circunstancias pero... Edward, vamos a ser papás de nuevo, estoy embarazada.

Mentiría si dijera que su reacción no me preocupó, porque vaya que sí lo hizo; caminó con lentitud hasta la cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada y se sentó, por unos largos minutos estuvo así, quieto como si fuera una jodida estatua. ¡Por Dios! Si ni siquiera respiraba.

—¿Edward? —le llamé pero nada, seguía sumergido en ese estado catatónico, un par de minutos después parpadeo un par de veces y volteó a verme.

—¡Voy a ser papá! —gritó y corrió hacia mí, me tomó en sus brazos al estilo novia y comenzó a dar vueltas riendo, provocando que yo también riera.

—¿Papi? ¿Mami? —Edward me dejó de nuevo sobre el suelo y ambos volteamos hacia la puerta, al escuchar la voz de nuestra hija —. ¡Mami! —gritó mi niña y se arrojó feliz a mis brazos, la cargué y caminé hasta la cama donde me senté—. Te eché mucho, muchísimo de menos. ¿Cuándo has vuelto de tu viaje? ¿Me has traído algo?

—Regrese anoche, pero como estabas dormida no quise despertarte. Y lo lamento mucho cariño, pero no he podido traerte nada esta vez —le respondí y una mueca de tristeza se pintó en su carita.

—Pero... tu mami y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti —dijo Edward arrodillándose frente a nosotras.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó, una chispa de emoción y ilusión iluminó su esmeraldina mirada.

—Tú querías tener un hermanito ¿verdad? —ella asintió en respuesta a mi pregunta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Pues dentro de unos meses, vas a tener uno.

—¿De verdad? —Edward y yo asentimos y Eli chilló emocionada—. Yo te ayudaré a cuidarlo, a darle de comer y lo voy a querer mucho, mucho —mi princesa nos dio un besó a cada uno y de un salto se bajó de mi regazo—. ¡Voy a decirle a los abuelos y a todos! —gritó saliendo a prisa de la habitación.

—Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, te amo —se acercó lentamente a mis labios y me besó, demostrándome con ese beso el gran amor que sentía por mí.

—Yo también te amo.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme de la cama y salimos de la habitación abrazados. Llegamos a la sala y escuchamos como Eli les decía a Aro, Sulpicia y Jane que tendría un hermanito.

—Hija, ¿es verdad lo que nos ha dicho Eli?

—Sí mamá, es verdad. Estoy embarazada —Sulpicia fue la primera en felicitarme, seguida por Aro y Jane, así como Victoria y Riley que escucharon la noticia cuando entraron con Rosalie.

—¡Dylan! —chilló Eli y abrazó a mi sobrino cuando lo vio entrar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y Dylan se apartó de ella frotándose la mejilla con una graciosa mueca de asco.

—No hagas eso Eli, es en verdad asqueroso.

—Eres un tonto Dylan —mi hija se fue enojada y todos nos quedamos confundidos por la reacción de ambos.

—Felicidades, a los dos, por su bebé —dijo Rosalie y nos abrazó—. Nos vemos después, voy al hospital.

Rosalie se fue y nosotros fuimos a desayunar. Edward se fue a cambiar mientras yo me duchaba y me cambiaba, después pasaría por mí para ir juntos al hospital. Ahora sólo faltaba que Emmett se recuperara y que Alice volviera, para que por fin todos podamos ser felices.

…

**ROSALIE POV.**

Me sentía feliz por Bella, tenía a Edward, a su hija, su familia y un bebé en camino, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, envidia y sobre todo un gran dolor.

Hacía tres tres largos y martirizadores meses desde que Emmett cayera en coma y estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de que despertara; Carlisle, como medico, a tratado de explicarme que eso era así y que podían pasar meses o incluso años, antes de que él despierte.

En ese tiempo Jasper no había dejado de buscar a Alice, ahora vive por y para encontrarla. Esme y yo nos turnábamos para quedarnos con Emmett por las noches, y hoy me quedaría yo.

—Hola hija —me saludó Esme cuando entré a la habitación.

—Hola. Todo sigue igual ¿verdad? —asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrazó.

—Debemos tener fe, estoy segura de que pronto despertará y estará haciendo bromas como solía hacerlo —me gustaría tanto tener el optimismo de Esme, pero esto me sobrepasa—. Tal vez no deberías quedarte hoy, te vez cansada.

—Estoy bien Esme, de verdad. Además, tú también tienes que descansar.

Después de unos minutos Esme se fue, me acerqué a la cama de Emmett y me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado; estuve observándolo por mucho tiempo, se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico, pero ese no era el Emmett que todos conocíamos y del que yo me enamoré. Como quisiera que volviera a ser el de antes, el que siempre estaba sonriendo y buscando la manera de hacer una broma, ya fuera a sus hermanos o a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca. No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero ahora mis ojos parecían cascadas.

—Despierta Emmett, por favor despierta mi amor —susurré con la esperanza de que me escuchara. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, me levanté para tomarlo de mi bolsa y en la pantalla marcaba el nombre de Jacob.

—¿Qué ocurre Jake?

—Los tenemos Rose, por fin logramos capturar a Laurent e Irina —solté un suspiro de alivio, por fin esos malditos tendrían su merecido y pagarían por todo lo que habían hecho.

—Esa es sin duda la mejor noticia que he tenido en meses, Jake, gracias por avisarme.

—No hay nada que agradecer, adiós.

A la mañana siguiente Esme llegó temprano, me dijo que fuera a comer algo y descansar, pero antes de irme le dije que los culpables de que Emmett estuviera así, ya estaban tras las rejas y pasarían mucho tiempo allí.

Llegué a mi casa y comí un poco de fruta, no tenía mucho apetito; subí a mi habitación y me acosté, realmente estaba cansada y a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté ya era más de medio día, me levanté y tomé una rápida ducha ya que tenía que regresar al hospital.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital una extraña sensación crecía dentro de mi pecho, era como un presentimiento, uno que esperaba fuera bueno. Estaba a unos metros de la habitación de Emmett cuando vi a Esme y Carlisle afuera, y me temí lo peor al ver a Esme llorar, al escucharme llegar ambos se volvieron hacia mí y me sonrieron.

—¡Emmett despertó Rose, mi hijo despertó! —Esme me abrazó y en un principio no le correspondí, pero cuando por fin pude asimilar sus palabras, le devolví el abrazo.

—Quiero verlo, necesito verlo Esme.

—Tranquila hija, ahora el doctor esté revisándolo —me dijo Carlisle y asentí.

Después de quince largos minutos el doctor por fin salió de la habitación y nos dijo que podíamos entrar, Esme y Carlisle me dejaron entrar primero, lo cual les agradecí infinitamente. Abrí la puerta con lentitud, esperando que esto no fuera un sueño y que de pronto me despertara y todo siguiera igual, pero al ver como Emmett me sonreía, corrí hasta su cama y me arrojé sobre él.

—Parece que me echaste de menos —me dijo con un tono de diversión en su voz y me separé de él.

—Eres un reverendo idiota, un estúpido, imbécil, descerebrado y tenemos mucho de que hablar... pero hay algo que quiero hacer primero —le dije y sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo besé, fue un beso lleno de desesperación y necesidad, que él me correspondió sin pensar.

—Ay perdón, no queríamos interrumpirlos —la voz de Esme y las risitas detrás de nosotros nos hicieron separarnos.

—Veo que estás de maravilla hermano —le dijo Edward que se acercó con Bella.

—¿Hermano? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estás molesto conmigo? —le preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que sí —le respondió.

Estuvimos charlando de muchas cosas, hasta que Emmett preguntó por Alice y todos nos quedamos callados. Carlisle le dijo lo que había ocurrido y se puso como loco, tanto que se quiso levantar de la cama para ir a buscarla en ese mismo instante, pero por fortuna entre Edward y Carlisle lograron detenerlo.

Un par de días después le dieron el alta a Emmett y todos estábamos en la casa de los Cullen, sentados en la sala con el detective que estaba buscando a Alice.

—Tenemos la pista de una persona con las características de Alice en Londres —nos informó el detective.

—¿Y por qué diablos no ha ido para ver si es ella? —preguntó mi hermano con demasiada desesperación.

—Ya no es necesario que me busquen.

—¡Alice! —exclamamos todos al unisono, al verla entrar a la sala con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, donde estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic's, así como noticias de futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse en mi perfil encontraran el Link.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Siempre te Amaré (últimos capítulos)


End file.
